RUEDAS DE CRISTAL
by a.heesher
Summary: Hermione Granger vuelve al pasado en un accidente en la batalla final. Intenta no intervenir, pero como ya sabemos, sus planes no siempre terminan como espera. Este fanfiction es una continuación del fanfic del mismo nombre del usuario DREIGNUS.
1. Epílogo: Giratiempo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Este fanfiction del capítulo 1 al 45, son creación del usuario DREIGNUS. A pesar de que he intentado contactarla a través de varios medios con la intención de pedirle permiso para continuar con la historia, no he logrado hacerlo. Después de 12 años siguiendo el fic con la esperanza de que llegase un cierre (como muchos de los que creo que llegarán hasta aquí), he decidido continuarlo. Por lo que a partir del capítulo 46, es mi versión de lo que me hubiera gustado que ocurriera. Insisto en que la primera parte no es de mi propiedad y si en algún momento DREIGNUS llegara hasta aquí, estaría más que feliz de quitarlo y aguardar a que termine su historia :)

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- dialogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 1**

"**Gira tiempo"**

/-Hermione atrás!-

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Hermione, y lanzo a un mortífago contra el muro. Este cayó inconsciente.

-Excelente, Hermione- sonrió Ron.

Hermione apenas se giró para sonreírle, cuando vio a Colagusano tras él.

-¡RON!-

-¡HAAA!- /

-¡Granger!-

-¿He?- Hermione se giró, y vio a Snape, que le veía ceñudo a su lado, mientras lanzaba un hechizo. Ambos estaban tras unos pilares en el jardín trasero de Hogwarts, donde se daba la pelea final.

-¡Tenga su mente en la batalla!- le espetó furioso.

-Sí, ya- dijo Hermione en tono monótono, mientras se paraba, y lanzaba hábilmente varios hechizos, que tumbaron con facilidad a 5, que les bloqueaban el paso a Voldemort y Harry.

Snape miró con sorpresa a Hermione, pero esta ni lo miró, solo vio a cierta rata, perderse en un pasillo más adelante.

Toda la Orden peleaba sin cesar, mientras nuevos y viejos mortífagos daban batalla.

-Se los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione seria, y desapareció.

-¡Granger!- grito Snape sorprendido, pero ya era tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola, Colagusano- sonrió Hermione.

-¡HA!- este se giró enseguida, muy asustado. Hermione lo había alcanzado en un prado.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que planeas usar el gira tiempo- sonrió Hermione mirando el gira tiempo que Colagusano tenía en su cuello, y que al parecer, estaba tratando de activar.

-Olvídalo, tú no te iras. No, tú pagaras por haberme quitado a Ron- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

Pero Colagusano no hizo caso, y se apresuró a girarlo.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- grito Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo el giratiempo ya estaba funcionando.

Lo único que se vio, fue como el hechizo expulsó a Colagusano fuera de la luz del gira tiempo, pero este siguió funcionando, haciendo crecer su luz y absorbiendo a Hermione en ella.

Mientras la clásica luz blanca, se volvía negra, pero con centellas plateadas.


	2. Primer Año I: Ok, puedo con esto, creo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- dialogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 2**

"**Ok, puedo con eso, creo"**

-¡AH!- Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, apuntando su varita con cautela ¿Dónde estaba?

Miro su al rededor, parecía un callejón, miró al frente, y notó la calle principal, donde varias personas caminaban. Era extraño, se le hacía todo muy familiar.

-Rayos, el gira tiempo- se dijo recordando lo que había pasado. Miró de nuevo con detenimiento su alrededor y esta vez lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Pero que hago aquí? Un momento, esa rata lo hizo funcionar en Hogwarts ¿Qué rayos hago yo en el Callejón Diagon?- Hermione se apoyó en la pared del callejón donde estaba, algo había salido mal, muy mal.

_Calma Hermione, eres una persona analítica, jamás te has dejado llevar por la incertidumbre o la desesperación. Primero, lo primero. Hay que averiguar cuan atrás en el tiempo estamos_ pensó decidida, pero apenas dio un paso, se fue de bruces al piso.

_Genial_ pensó fastidiada, y se puso de pie, solo para notar como su túnica le quedaba enorme.

-Ho, ho- dijo sin pensar, mirando como su túnica tocaba el suelo, la levanto un poco y vio sus zapatos quedarle sueltos, al parecer una talla más grande.

-¡Ay, mierda!- dijo sobresaltada, se tocó el rostro, se vio las manos- ¡Mierda, mierda!- se repitió en su asombro.

-Ku, ku-

-¿Eh?- Hermione se giró hacia tras, y vio una lechuza café, que cargaba una carta. Hermione la tomo apresuradamente. Tenía que ser suya, no había nadie más en el callejón.

-¡Ay, deberás esto es una mierda!- dijo claramente anonadada.

-¡Esta es una carta para ingresar a Hogwarts!- dijo asombrada y empezó a leerla.

-Srta. Granger, bla, bla, bla… sí, sí, ¡eso ya lo sé! Ajá, ajá, sí, sí, ho, mierda, mierda…- decía mientras leía la carta.

-Se despide cordialmente de usted, Albus Dumbledore… con fecha de 1973…- murmuró sin caber en su sorpresa.

Hermione soltó la carta sin darse cuenta, con la boca abierta.

Pero luego se puso seria, notando lo mensa que seguro se veía.

-Piensa Hermione, piensa. Seguro el expelliarmus afectó al giratiempo… Sí, eso lo entiendo. Quizás por eso me cambió el físico… sí, eso también es posible. Ok, estoy en la época de los padres de Harry si bien no me va. Ok, puedo con eso, creo… Como sea… Ok, ok, ok… ¡Rayos!- Hermione se dio de topes con la pared de enfrente.

Pero se detuvo cuando le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Bien, bien, puedo explicar casi todo, ¿pero la carta? Mmm bien, Hogwarts manda las cartas cuando a la edad de 11 años y los niños empiezan a desarrollar magia, así que técnicamente hablando, aquí soy huérfana- se dijo seria, pero se mordió el labio inferior, al recordar la muerte de sus padres a manos de unos mortífagos hace un año, después de la muerte de Ron.

-Ron…- dijo en voz queda y suave.

-No, ahora no es el momento- se dijo reprochándose y miró el cielo.

-Aún es de día, quizás las 10 u 11… No tardan en mandarme a algún trabajador social- dijo y tomó su varita, para transformar sus ropas en un pantalón de mezclilla usado, deslavado y algo roto, además de una camiseta larga y holgada de color blanco, y unos tenis rojos.

/plin/

Hermione se giró y vio a una servidora social. Una mujer de pelo castaño, que usaba una túnica rosa chillón y unos lentes en forma de mariposa.

Hermione agradeció haberse apresurado con su hechizo, de lo contrario, hubiese tenido mucho que explicar. No todos los días buscas a un niño muggle, que usa ropa de mago.

-Oh, hola querida mía- sonrió la mujer, mirando con algo de asco el callejón donde estaban y sacando una libreta de su enorme bolso. Miró de reojo a Hermione.

Ella ni se movió, sabía lo que sucedería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días se han pasado muy rápido para Hermione, en el orfanato "Merlín".

No le costó mucho convencerlos de que había entrado por la entrada del "Caldero Chorreante", tratando de buscar algo de comida. Aunque tuvo que despedirse de su varita, ya que se sorprendieron de que la portara, pero ella les dijo que la había robado, y no sabía para que servían.

Eso los convenció.

Le llenaron un nuevo expediente con su nombre y la mandaron al orfanato, ahí estaría hasta su entrada a Hogwarts.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no socializar. No hablaba con nadie, ni solía decir nada. Muchas la tacharon de rara o "Rara-raratica-Granger", como un lindo compañero la llamaba.

Pero ella no hacía caso de nadie, sabía que su situación no era para menos.

Ella estaba en el pasado, y solo tenía algo en mente:

No intervenir.

No podía cambiar el futuro, ella mejor que nadie podría dar buenas teorías de cómo todo eso podía afectar el desarrollo de la historia como la conocía.

Estaba más que dicho.

No debía intervenir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el camino mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se movía. Había tomado el último vagón, donde no había nadie.

Quería estar sola y no quería toparse con ciertas personas.

No debía.

Miro su maleta frente a ella: vieja y roída. Así como todo su interior: libros de quinta mano con hojas sueltas y túnicas de tercera, con muchos orificios hechos por polillas.

En el orfanato fue todo lo que le pudieron ofrecer y lo entendía, después de todo, el lugar no era nada genial. Las comidas eran contadas y apenas y había para vestirse.

Tenía suerte de no haber pescado alguna enfermedad mágica ahí.

Miró de nuevo su varita: era de cuarta mano, toda vieja y pegada con cinta mágica en la mitad, para que esta no se cayera. Era de pelo de unicornio… ¿o era de fénix? Bueno, algo así.

Pero le gustaba su varita, se parecía a la de Ron en su segundo año.

-Ron…- susurró con pesar. Cómo lo extrañaba, cómo lo añoraba. Y lo había perdido.

Había perdido ahora a todos, a Harry y a los Weasley, que la acogieron como una hija cuando sus padres murieron.

Los había perdido…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se sonrió al ver a Hagrid dirigiendo a los de primero. Aunque este ni la notó, era obvio, pero ver una cara familiar, aun mucho más joven y sin tanto pelo, era genial.

Fue todo como sucedió en su primer año, las barcas, la vista del castillo por el lago, y ahora, la esperada selección.

Cuántos recuerdos.

Pero no era lo mismo, sabía que en esta ocasión, no estarían Ron y Harry.

Al pasar al gran comedor, vio a Dumbledore, que se sonreía muy divertido, y a McGonagall, que estaba a un lado del banco de selección.

No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, cómo los extrañaba.

Hermione veía cómo todos pasaban. Hasta que fue su turno.

-Hermione Jane Granger- la llamo un McGonagall más joven, quizás de unos 47 de edad.

Hermione atendió al llamado y fue al banquillo, donde le pondrían el sombrero seleccionador.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Mmm, vaya, vaya. Nunca había visto una mente como la tuya- decía el sombrero sorprendido.

Todo el comedor como siempre, miraba con emoción la selección. Así que estaban escuchando con atención, todo lo que este decía.

-Ho, ¿en serio eso quieres?... Bueno, está bien, pero deberías saber que hay mas casas donde… ¡OYE! ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES SOMBRERO ESTÚPIDO!?- gruñó el sombrero indignado.

Todo el comedor enmudeció.

-¡Pequeña sinvergüenza! ¡Has de saber que soy más viejo que tú y por lo tanto con mas conocimiento!... ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Repíteme eso en mi cara!... ¡GRRR! ¡Eres una hija de…!

-¡SOMBRERO!- gritó McGonagall sobresaltada.

-¡Pero ella ha empezado!- se defendió el sombrero molesto.

Y todo el comedor estaba muy sorprendido de la insolencia de la nueva.

Seguro era una Slytherin.

-Eso no importa, solo… solo termina ya- dijo Mcgonagall seria.

-Está bien…- dijo de mala gana el sombrero y todos vieron como Hermione sonrió con descaro.

Sí, definitivamente era una Slytherin.

-Muy bien chiquilla, así se hará. **¡Hufflepuff!-** grito el sombrero.

Y todo el comedor se quedó en SHOCK.

Hermione se quitó el sombrero, se lo pasó a McGonagall seria, y se encamino a su mesa, seguida de las miradas de los demás.

Un Gryffindor reconoce a un Gryffindor.

Un Ravenclaw a un Ravenclaw.

Un Slytherin a un Slytherin.

Y un Hufflepuff a un Hufflepuff.

Pero todos los Hufflepuff sabían algo.

Y eso era que Hermione Jane Granger, no era una Hufflepuff.


	3. Primer Año II: No subestimes

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 3**

"**No subestimes"**

Todos comían en un extraño silencio, mirando atentamente a la Hufflepuff nueva, que tenía un semblante serio y frío, estaba sentada en el último rincón de la mesa, alejada de sus demás compañeros, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Tenía una pose petulante para todos, incluso los de su propia casa, que le veían mal, como a una desconocida.

Ni siquiera los prefectos se habían acercado a darle la bienvenida.

Pero Hermione solo esperaba, ya había terminado de comer, y muy rápido. Tenía mucha hambre. En el orfanato no le daban la gran cosa, siempre avena, agua y un pan.

Hermione solo esperaba que todos se retiraran, para ya irse a dormir. Estaba cansada y las camas de Hogwarts eran geniales, en comparación de la lápida fría y dura que tenía como remendo de cama.

Poco después los prefectos llamaron a los de primero, Hermione se paró de inmediato y siguió al grupo.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se pusieron en marcha en dirección de la Sala Común, mientras los prefectos explicaban las reglas de Hogwarts.

Gryffindor la tenía en la torre, Slytherin las mazmorras, Ravenclaw en alguna torre también.

Hermione supuso que Hufflepuff estaría más dentro, en algún lugar cálido y seguro. Después de todo, los Hufflepuff eran conocidos por su dulzura y calidez, además de su trabajo duro y empeño en todo.

_Ah es verdad, está en la cocina, o cerca de ella_ recuerda Hermione en una ocasión, un comentario de Luna _¿O fue Ginny quien le dijo? Bueno, no importa mucho._

-¡Jajajajaajaaa!-

Todos se giraron con miedo para ver salir de un muro a un fantasma con una sonrisa perversa, que Hermione reconoció como el odiado Poltergeist: Peeves.

-¡Peeves! ¡Los asustas!- le reprendió uno de los prefectos molesto, pero este solo le hizo una pedorreta y se lanzó contra el grupo, volando muy bajo, casi sobre sus cabezas.

-¡AHHH!- gritaron varios alumnos agachándose asustados.

-¡Peeves!- le gritaron ambos prefectos, pero se callaron sorprendidos, al ver solo a un Hufflepuff de pie: a Hermione.

Estaba seria, de pie firme y mirando con seriedad a Peeves.

-Te recomiendo que nos dejes en paz Peeves- dijo molesta, mirando con pena la cara de sus compañeros asustados.

-¡Yo hago lo que me plazca!- dijo Peeves sonriendo con malicia, y haciéndole una pedorreta.

-¿En serio? En ese caso, estoy segura que El Barón Sanguinario querrá salir a jugar contigo- sonrió Hermione con una mueca burlona, hasta perversa.

Peeves se quedó de palo y su cara se llenó de horror, solo de imaginarse al Barón Sanguinario "jugando" con él.

-¡E-eres una estúpida!- chilló con miedo Peeves, y salió huyendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y miraron a Hermione con asombro.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo con mucha gentileza.

-Ah, s-sí…- dijeron algunos y otros solo asintieron.

-Qué bueno- sonrió Hermione con más dulzura.

-Ah, esto… sigamos a nuestra sala común- dijo uno de los prefectos sin pensarlo muy bien siquiera.

Y todos retomaron su paso, con Hermione al final del grupo.

-Bien hecho- le sonrió la prefecta, caminando a su lado.

-No fue nada- dijo Hermione seria, retomando su actitud anterior, había olvidado que no debía socializar, pero no podía dejar que ese idiota de Peeves asustara a los niños.

Al parecer, lo Gryffindor se le había metido muy en las venas.

Ella y la prefecta siguieron caminando tras el grupo, ella solo miraba a Hermione curiosa. Tenían a la Hufflepuff más rara de la historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levantó puntual como siempre. Miró su cuarto, que compartía con 4 chicas más. Les sonrió con ternura. Se veían muy pequeñas e indefensas.

_Pobres, no saben lo que vendrá… aún no saben de Voldemort_ pensó perdiendo su sonrisa y tornando su mirada sombría. _Ellas aún no saben lo que viene, y la matanza que se hará, no lo saben…_

Se estiró un poco, y se levantó para cambiarse e irse, entre menos tiempo pasara con ellas, mejor. No debía socializar, no debía.

Se bañó y cambio rápidamente. Después miró el reloj en una mesa de estar de una de sus compañeras, eran las 7:12.

Las clases comenzaban a las 8:00, tenía tiempo de desayunar y perderse de la vista de todos, para no llamar la atención.

Tomó su mochila, muy vieja y roída, y guardo los libros que necesitaría, con cuidado de que no se fueran a deshojar más de lo que ya estaban.

Salió de la sala común a paso veloz, no había nadie excepto ella a esa hora.

Abrió el cuadro que cubría su entrada y sin más, fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los pasillos estaban solos, salvo varios Ravenclaw, que ya estaban caminando por ahí, sin duda ellos eran los únicos madrugadores en toda la escuela.

Fue a su mesa y se sentó, de nuevo en el último asiento, el más apartado de todos. Sacó su horario, lo revisó y lo guardó.

Sacó unos de sus libros y se sumió en la lectura, hasta que la comida comenzó a aparecer, como a eso de las 7:30.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione terminó de desayunar y se levantó de su mesa, todos sus compañeros le miraron con atención descarada.

El encuentro con Peeves, y de cómo ella le había plantado cara y lo había hecho huir, se esparció como pólvora en toda la casa Hufflepuff.

Así que sin preverlo, Hermione se volvió el centro de atención de toda su casa, aun sin saberlo.

Pero ella no pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo pensaba que no debía toparse con ciertas personas, que si no le fallaba, no eran madrugadores; así que si se levantaba temprano y se acostaba temprano, no les vería salvo en las comidas.

Por eso había elegido Hufflepuff, era considerada la peor casa en cuanto a magos, nadie se fijaría en ella. Los Gryffindor preferían juntarse más con los Ravenclaw y estos igual, y los Slytherin, bueno, ellos no se juntaban con nadie.

Aun que ese estúpido sombrero casi seguro al manda a Gryffindor, o a Slytherin si tenía mala suerte.

_Primero muerta antes de tocar esa casa_ se dijo seria y frunció el ceño solo de imaginarse en esa casa, de donde venía Voldemort, el responsable de todo su dolor.

Le había quitado las 2 únicas cosas que amaba, su familia y a Ron.

_Ron…_ pensó con una sonrisa de melancolía. Cómo lo extrañaba, cómo deseaba verlo de nuevo para que la hiciese enojar con alguna tontería.

_Pero mi Ron nunca regresará, está muerto. Como mis padres_ recordó con amargura, y su semblante se volvió sombrío y dolido.

-¡Kya!-

-¡Déjanos ya!-

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato, y se giró en dirección de los gritos. Unas chicas no más grandes que ella estaban tratando de evitar a Peeves, que les lanzaba globos de agua.

_¡Ese infeliz enano!_ pensó Hermione mientras apretaba los puños. Cómo odiaba a ese fantasma, siempre molestando y haciendo sufrir a los demás. Y por si no fuera peor, había varios estudiantes que veían la escena y se pasaban de largo sin hacer nada, temiendo ser el blanco de Peeves si intentaban intervenir.

Pero ella no era como ellos.

-¡PEEVES!- gritó furiosa y este se giró a verla medio asustado por el tono, y no solo él, todos los que estaban en el pasillo mirando al escena, también la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Tú!- dijo este señalándola con …¿miedo?

-Largo- le dijo Hermione en un tono amenazante y con una mirada fría.

-Ug… ¡Estúpida!- chilló Peeves, y desapareció en un muro, dejando atrás sus globos de agua, y a un montón de estudiantes asombrados, que miraban a Hermione retirarse sin más.

Era cierto, sin duda Hermione lo Gryffindor lo tenía hasta en las venas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La primera clase de Transformaciones no había estado tan mal. Había ganado 10 puntos para su casa con McGonagall, por una excelente transformación de una rata a una copa de cristal cortado.

El la segunda clase de Herbología, había obtenido 15 puntos, al mencionar las propiedades curativas de un rábano holandés de manchas azules.

No había estado mal para su primer medio día.

De no ser porque todos la veían raro y se abrían camino por donde pasaba.

_Sabía que no debí haber hecho correr a Peeves_ se dijo con reproche, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Miro su horario, tocaba historia.

-¡Maldito Black!-

Hermione se paró de golpe. _Rayos_ se dijo al girarse más adelante y ver a… ¿Snape y Sirius?… peleándose más adelante.

Vio como Sirius le mando un Expelliarmus y Snape salió volando hacia ella.

Hermione se movió un poco y Snape le pasó rozando, hasta estrellarse tras ella.

-¡UG!- gimió Snape del dolor, tratando de pararse, pero no podía, mientras se tocaba con dolor el hombro derecho.

_Se lo dislocó_ pensó Hermione seria, y miró de reojo a Sirius acercarse con una burlona sonrisa, seguido seguramente de los que parecían James, Lupin y Petter.

-¿Qué pasa Snivellus? ¿Tan rápido te cansaste? ¿Te echarás a llorar niñita?- sonrió Sirius de frente a Snape, que apenas y podía tratar de ponerse de pie.

_Seguro también se lastimo la rodilla, por eso no puede levantarse_ se dijo notando como Snape se apoyaba con la pierna derecha, mientras flaqueaba la izquierda.

-¡Cállate Black!- le gruñó Snape furioso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quizás necesitas aprender modales Snivellus- sonrió Sirius con perversidad, y apuntó a Snape con su varita.

_No, no interfieras…_

-Un perro debe ser mas respetuoso a su amo Snivellus- sonrió Sirius

_No, Herm, no…_

-Expe…—Sirius no terminó el hechizo, porque una varita se colocó en su cuello.

-No te muevas, o te frío aquí mismo Black- dijo Hermione en tono monótono, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hermione, nadie podría creerlo.

¿Acaso esa chica estaba loca?

-Vaya, ¿pero quién eres tu lindura?- sonrió Sirius con sensualidad.

Hermione sintió asco de ese tono. Sirius era un verdadero idiota. Con perdón de Harry.

-Eso no importa, solo deja al chico en paz- dijo Hermione sin cambiar su tono monótono.

Hermione retiró su varita del cuello de Sirius y se acercó a Snape.

-¡Déjame!- le dijo Snape furioso, una cría de primero acababa de salvarle. Vaya humillación.

-Cállate de una vez- le dijo Hermione molesta, no estaba de ánimos para pelear con Snape, ya tenía suficiente con haberse hecho notar.

Fue solo por un segundo, pero eso bastó. Hermione se giró violentamente, con su varita y grito- ¡ESCUDO!

El hechizo que Sirius le había arrojado, chocó contra el escudo y se le devolvió, haciéndolo volar 3 metros de corrido.

Hermione se giró a Snape, le curó rápidamente con un hechizo sanador y se giró para mirar a Sirius que ya se levantaba.

-Fuera Snape, me estorbas en esta pelea- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, y dirigiéndose a Sirius.

Si él quería pelea, ella se la daría.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Sirius.

-¡Escudo!-gritó Hermione.

Sirius de nuevo salió volando y Hermione apresuro el paso para detenerlo, con un Desmayus bastaría.

O eso pensó.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Sirius apenas incorporándose y tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, que perdió su varita.

-¡AH!- gimió Hermione. El hechizo le había golpeado la muñeca y la sentía algo entumida.

-Je, parece que fui más rápido que tú niñita- sonrió Sirius con egocentrismo.

-Eso crees- le sonrió Hermione amablemente, tocó su muslo derecho y se levantó un poco la falda rápidamente, dejando al descubierto una correa de cuero, que sostenía una barra plateada.

(Para los que han visto Naruto, es como un porta Kunai, pero a la altura del muslo, que la falda, que llega a la altura de la rodilla, cubre muy bien)

Hermione sacó rápidamente la barra, esta de inmediato creció y creo un báculo a la altura de un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Qué ra…?- Sirius apenas pudo decir algo, cuando Hermione se agachó y usando su báculo, lo puso entre las piernas de él y lo hizo caer.

-¡Sirius!- grito James sorprendido y no era el único, Lupin y Petter que habían seguido la pelea desde hace dos pasillos atrás, estaban anonadados.

¿Qué clase de pelear era esa, ¿una estilo muggle?

Hermione se alzó triunfante y sonrió.

-Venga Black, que yo no soy una cobarde, no pienso atacarte mientras estás caído- dijo divertida.

Sirius se paró hecho una furia, le mando un Expeliarmus a Hermione, pero esta puso su báculo frente a ella, este reflejo el hechizo y de nuevo, por tercera ocasión, Sirius salió volando.

-¡Esa arma es ilegal!- gritó James molesto, señalando a Hermione con su varita.

-No lo es, solo es una barra con el hechizo escudo, es básico de la disciplina marcial mágica de Japón- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo James sin entender.

-Eh, creo que eso es verdad, he escuchado de eso- dijo Lupin tímidamente tras James.

-Así es, repele todos los hechizos, menos las maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a Sirius ponerse de pie, agotado, pero más cabreado que nunca.

Hermione se puso en pose de defensa con su báculo al frente.

-Venga- le sonrió a Sirius.

Este le miró con intenso odio y le lanzó un hechizo de fuego.

-¡SIRIUS, NO!- grito James, mirando con estupor el hechizo ir hacia Hermione, pero ella lo evadió fácilmente con un rápido movimiento, pero tocó la gran llamarada con la punta de su báculo y desvió el hechizo, que salió por una de las grandes ventanas como una llamarada de dragón.

¡Todos quedaron en SHOCK!

Y los Merodeadores más que nadie.

Hermione giro hábilmente el báculo en su mano y lo detuvo para apoyarse en él, con su rostro serio.

_Sirius sí que había sido un patán, con razón Snape le odia y por eso luego Harry termina pagando por todo_ pensó molesta de lo infantil que era Sirius _¿Cómo rayos termino en Gryffindor con lo tramposo que era? __Ay, no me digan que fue por el valor de ser tan estúpido _se dijo molesta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Lupin rompiendo el gran silencio.

Hermione lo miró. Sí, ese era Lupin, el gran profesor al que siempre admiró. _Al menos él no es un patán_ pensó agradecida, mirando al joven algo pálido y maltratado, con algunas heridas en el rostro.

-Soy una maga-guerrero- dijo Hermione seria- Así que no me subestimes Black- dijo seria, moviendo su báculo, que se encogió de nuevo, y lo guardo en su estuche.

Hermione no dijo más, y se retiró. Fue hacia Snape, que seguía donde mismo, parado y sorprendido, mirando todo de lejos.

Aprovecho que iba hacia él, recogió su varita, que con anterioridad Sirius había mandado a volar.

Pero ella no iba hacia Snape, como todos pensaron. Solo iba por su mochila. Así que la tomo y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Ya estaba retrasada por 5 minutos y ella siempre había odiado los retardos.

Al menos, ahora ella sería el blanco de los Merodeadores y dejarían a Snape en paz. Y quizás, así al menos Harry no tendría que pagar por sus errores.

¿Verdad?


	4. Primer Año III: Qué problemáticos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 4**

"**Que problemáticos"**

Hermione veía los puntos de las casas.

No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de satisfacción. Había obtenido casi 100 puntos en ese día y a pesar del retraso en Historia, el profesor le dejo pasar sin problemas.

Y ahora estaban casi a la par de Ravenclaw, al que le seguía Slytherin y a la cabeza Gryffindor.

Suspiró algo cansada, quería irse a dormir, tenía cosas que pensar.

Se encamino a su sala común, mientras varios se abrían paso ante ella y cotilleaban en voz baja.

Hermione los pasó de largo, ya sabía por qué lo hacían. _Menuda cosa, esto me pasa por hacerme notar, rayos, me propongo no llamar la atención y ahora todo el mundo sabe quién soy_ pensó reprochándose de sus actos.

Pero ya no importaba, solo esperaba que con eso, Sirius dejara en paz Snape, y así, Harry ya no sería tan maltratado por este.

_Pero es el odio de Snape hacia Sirius lo que hizo que se volviera al lado oscuro, si Sirius se olvida de él, quizás Snape no se una. Esto está mal, muy mal_ pensó seria, mientras ya veía su sala común más adelante.

-Zumo de calabazas dulces- dijo Hermione al cuadro de un monje viejo, y con barba blanca.

-Ho, hola mi querida y valerosa Hufflepuff- sonrió el cuadro.

-Hola, quisiera entrar- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro, pero antes dime, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el cuadro sonriendo.

Hermione alzó una ceja extrañada. ¿Para que quería su nombre? Y miró de reojo como todos los cuadros, le veían con atención.

_¿Qué coño? ¿Qué me ven?_ Pensó extrañada.

-¿Y bien? Dime- sonrió el anciano del cuadro muy emocionado, Hermione lo vio detenidamente.

-Granger- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Granger qué?- sonrió el anciano expectante.

-¿Es necesario esto?- pregunto seria y molesta.

-Oh, perdón…- se disculpó el anciano, bajando la mirada apenado, no esperaba ese tono de voz de una Hufflepuff.

-Ug, vale, no pongas esa cara, no he querido ofenderte- se disculpó Hermione al ver su cara triste, que se ilumino al disculparse.

_Rayos, ¿por qué siempre caigo cunado me ponen esa cara?_ Se preguntó recordando como Harry y Ron, hacían lo mismo cuando querían que les pasara la tarea.

-Vale- sonrió el cuadro de nuevo- Y decías que te llamabas…- animó de nuevo, insistente.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Ya que más daba? Si no lo sabían de ella, seguro de alguien más.

-Jane- dijo Hermione.

-HEY, ¿YA ESCUCHARON? ¡LA QUE LE PARTIÓ EL TRASERO A SIRIUS BLACK ES JANE GRANGER Y ES UNA HUFFLEPUFF! ¡ASÍ QUE ENTERAOS DE UNA VEZ COTILLAS!- grito el anciano a todos los demás cuadros.

Hermione se quedo: O.O!

Y luego se tapó la cara llena de vergüenza, mientras todos los retratos se iban hechos un rayo, a esparcir el chisme.

-Venga, pasa, pasa- sonrió el cuadro, abriéndose para que Hermione pasara.

Esta entro muy avergonzada, maldiciendo algo como: _Serás Estúpida Hermione._

Al entrar, vio a varios Hufflepuff que se le quedaban mirando, con caras sorprendidas, o le señalaban para después decirse algo en voz baja.

Hermione les pasó de largo y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba cansada, había tenido un día de idas y vueltas, clases, y aún tenía tarea pendiente que quería terminar ya, ah sí, y una peleita con un niño.

Suspiro y saco su tarea, que no sería problema. La terminaría rápido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, se bañó y cambió, para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de su habitación compartida.

Salió de su sala común donde el cuadro la despidió con un -¡Hey! ¡Buena suerte mi valiente Hufflepuff!"-

Hermione solo le sonrió amablemente y se fue hacia el comedor. Tenía un hambre voraz.

Había tenido una pesadilla, donde veía cómo perdió a Ron frente a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Cómo había descubierto los cuerpos fríos de sus padres en casa.

Bajó la mirada con molestia, todo eso se hubiera evitado, si ella se hubiese preparado tanto como estaba ahora, ahora que ya era tarde.

/-Necesito más poder…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry serio.

-Eso Harry, no me basta ser solo una maga promedio- le dijo ella mirando los féretros de sus padres, que estaban aún siendo velados.

-Pero eres una de las mejores- le dijo Harry sereno.

-No me basta Harry, no basta para esta guerra que se viene. Necesito ser más fuerte, necesito más poder, nuevos hechizos, nuevas técnicas. Necesito ser más fuerte- le dijo Hermione mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- No quiero perder a nadie más.

-Pero Hermione…

-No Harry, ya lo decidí. Me iré al oriente y aprenderé nuevas artes de defensa, aprenderé mas cosas para ayudarnos en esta guerra, para que nadie más deba morir- le dijo Hermione, mirando de nuevo los féretros negros. /

_Pero Harry no se lo tomó muy bien, estuvo tratando junto con los Weasley de disuadirme, pero no lo consiguieron. Un mes después del entierro de mis padres, me fui a oriente, donde aprendí el uso de técnicas marciales mágicas y todo tipo de nuevas pociones… fueron 2 buenos años_ se sonrió Hermione, entrando al comedor y tomando asiento.

Se cruzó de brazos y miro el cielo mágico, mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir afuera.

_Si hubiese podido usar esas técnicas antes, Ron seguiría vivo, ya que yo lo hubiese podido salvar cuando Colagusano me quito la varita… Ron no hubiese muerto_ se dijo perdida en los recuerdos del único hombre que había amado, su Ron.

Pero en eso, en un segundo Hermione saco su báculo, lo hizo crecer y apunto en dirección a su retaguardia. Todo esto apenas en un parpadeo.

Solo para oír después un –¡AUG!

Hermione se sonrió y se dio la vuelta, aún sentada en su lugar, y miró como Sirius estaba escupiendo babosas, mientras Lupin, James y Petter miraban todo sorprendidos.

Sirius había tratado de mandarle una maldición, pero Hermione sintió su presencia a tiempo y saco su báculo para regresársela.

Pudo dejarla pasar de largo, pero le hubiese dado a alguien más, como el hechizo de fuego del día anterior, que de no haberlo desviado, el hechizo se hubiese pasado de largo, terminando con alguien quemado.

-Buenos días- saludo Hermione seria, levantándose y caminando hacia los Merodeadores.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos a tus espaldas?- pregunto James molesto, ayudando a Sirius a tratar de ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

Hermione no le contesto, solo miraba a Sirius escupir babosas. Por un segundo, le pareció ver a Ron en su segundo año, cuando al protegerla de Malfoy, terminó recibiendo su propia maldición.

Susurró algo y tocó a Sirius con su verita. Este dejó de escupir babosas de inmediato.

Los merodeadores le vieron sorprendidos.

-¿C-como has quitado esa maldición?- pregunto Petter sorprendido, y no era el único, James y Remus también lo estaban.

-Deja de atacar por las espaldas Black, es un mal hábito- dijo Hermione pasando de la pregunta de Petter y regresando a su mesa.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, se estaba haciendo notar demasiado.

Y eso no podía seguir así.

_No debo seguir viéndolos… no debo._

Hermione tomó asiento de nuevo, aun sintiendo la presencia de los 4 Merodeadotes tras ella, era una ventaja que Makotetsu-sensei, le enseñara a canalizar su magia, para poder tener un control de su percepción. Gracias a eso era que podía saber lo que pasaba en una circunferencia de 15 metros a su alrededor.

Sentía a las personas, a las criaturas y a cualquier hechizo, bueno o malo en esa circunferencia.

Siempre estaba un paso antes que los demás, porque se había jurado que así seria.

Ya no dejaría que nadie muriera por su culpa.

\- FLASH BACK -

/-¡De pie ojos redondos!- exclamó Makotetsu molesto.

-¡UG!- Hermione trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo y cayó de nuevo en el fango, mientras la lluvia empeoraba.

El prado de juncos donde estaban se mecía con fiereza, mientras el ojo de la tormenta se acercaba.

Lo peor apenas comenzaba.

-¿Qué pasa ojos redondos? ¿Ya no puedes más? Deberías rendirte entonces- sonrió Makotetsu girando su báculo con gran maestría.

Hermione trato de nuevo, y esta vez, lo logró, pero apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Miró a el mago frente a ella, un anciano japonés calvo, con una larga barba blanca hasta la altura del estómago, usaba un traje ninja blanco, que ahora estaba mojado y lleno de lodo.

-¡No!… ¡No vine aquí a rendirme! ¡Tú vas a enseñarme tus técnicas!- resopló Hermione, escupiendo la sangre que surgía de su boca por los golpes de Makotetsu y sujeto su báculo mágico con fuerza, colocándose en pose de ataque.

Ella no renunciaría. Jamás.

-Ah, ojos redondos, veo determinación en ti, jeje, pero eres una mimada occidental, una ojos redondos como tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí en oriente- sonrió Makotetsu, mientras se frotaba su larga barba.

-No- le dijo Hermione y se lanzó contra él.

Makotetsu evadió el báculo que se dirigía a su cabeza, seguido de una patada de Hermione.

-¡AGH!- Hermione cayó por una patada en su estómago.

-Eres débil ojos redondos, piensas como un occidental, dependes de tu arma para atacar, ¡no confías en tus instintos!-

-¡Confío en mí!- le respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-¡Tonta! Confías en tu uso de la varita! ¡Confías en el uso de tu báculo! ¡Eso no es lo mismo que confiar en ti!- le reclamó Makotetsu lanzándose contra ella.

-¡AH!- Hermione detuvo su ataque, pero empezó a retroceder, al avance de Makotetsu.

-¡Confiar en ti es confiar en tus habilidades!-

Hermione evita un golpe en su pierna derecha.

-¡Es confiar en tu cuerpo! ¡Usarlo como si fueras uno con él!-

Hermione evita un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Es ser uno con tu esencia mágica!-

Hermione cae, pero evita ser aplastada en la cara por el pie de su maestro.

-¡Es usar tu flujo como un todo!-

Hermione es golpeada en la cara por la punta del báculo de su maestro, por reflejo suelta su báculo y cae.

-Y tú no usas tu flujo, solo dependes de tus herramientas- dijo Makotetsu serio, señalando a Hermione amenazadoramente con su báculo en la cara.

Ella sangraba de su boca y nariz, ahora rota, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y la lluvia.

-P-pero un mago… debe usar su varita…- dijo Hermione insegura.

-Idiota ojos redondos, ser un mago es más que eso, es estar en unión con lo que te rodea. ¿Sabes que nos diferencia de los humanos normales?- preguntó serio, aun señalándola con su báculo, como si quisiera aplastarle la cara por su estúpida respuesta.

-M-magia… n-nuestra magia nos separa de los muggles…- dijo ella, más como pregunta que como respuesta.

Y sin más, Makotetsu golpeó a Hermione en la cara con fuerza, casi dislocándole la quijada.

-¡BLUG!- Hermione apenas y se giró, para vomitar la sangre que salía de su boca.

-¡Estúpida ojos redondos! ¡No uses esa sucia palabra frente a mi de nuevo o te juro que yo mismo te matare!- bramó Makotetsu furioso, matándola con la mirada.

Hermione lo miró con miedo, sin entender por qué la había golpeado.

-Cuando viniste a mí, con tu patético conocimiento marcial, decidí darte una oportunidad, por que vi en tus ojos deseos de vida, de proteger lo que amabas, y eso, eso te dio la oportunidad de recibir mi conocimiento. Te di la dignidad y el honor de poder ver algo de mi conocimiento, pero ahora, ahora solo me muestras que eres igual a esos idiotas occidentales- dijo Makotetsu serio.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, no entendía. ¿Qué había hecho ella?

-Vete, ya no te enseñaré nada- Makotetsu le dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse.

-¡ALTO! ¡No me iré sin que me enseñes!- le gritó Hermione aún en el suelo.

Makotetsu no se detuvo y continuó su marcha.

-¡Makotetsu-sensei!- lo llamó Hermione tratando de pararse, pero cayó de nuevo, mientras veía a su sensei alejarse.

-No, no… ¡NO SE VAYAA!

Pero el eco de su voz se apagó por la tormenta, que se hacía más intensa y fuerte.

Y no daba tregua.

7 días después…

-Sensei, la ojos redondos sigue afuera, no se ha movido de ahí en estos 7 días- dijo unos de los discípulos de Makotetsu, mientras le servía el té.

Este miró por la ventana y vio en la entrada de su dojo a Hermione, arrodillada, con sus manos sobre sus muslos. Estaba meditando.

Se sonrió y salió hacia ella.

-Veo que sigues aquí-

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio, miro hacia arriba y vio a su sensei, que le veía serio.

-No me irse sin aprender- le dijo seria.

-Dime ojos redondos, ¿ya sebes por qué te castigué?- preguntó serio.

Hermione bajó la cabeza apenada y negó.

-Ya veo, estúpida ojos redondos, veo que no eres tan lista, los más obvio esta siego a tus ojos- dijo Makotetsu molesto.

-Lo siento sensei- dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya estúpida criaron tus padres. Me pregunto, ¿qué tan idiotas eran?- dijo Makotetsu con burla.

Hermione apretó los puños furiosa, pero no rompió su reverencia, no debía.

-N-no… no diga eso de mis padres…- dijo conteniendo la ira que empezaba a crecer.

-¿Tú me das ordenes asquerosa ojos redondos? Vaya idiota eres, no me imagino que clase de hombre te amaría- se burló.

-Por favor, no diga eso… no diga eso de Ron…- Hermione apretó más los puños, hasta sentir como se humedecían con su sangre.

-Jajaja, ¡veo que un idiota te amo! ¡Seguro estaba tan ciego por su estupidez como tus padres! Jajajajajaja

-¡BASTA!- grito Hermione y Makotetsu apenas detuvo un puñetazo en su cara.

-Basta…- le susurró Hermione, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos- O lo mataré si vuelve a burlarse de mis padres- le dijo furiosa.

-Si tanto los amas, ¿por qué reniegas de tu herencia?- preguntó su sensei serio, con una mirada gélida.

-¿Eh?- ella lo miro sin entender.

-Hace 7 días, los llamaste muggles, como si fueran una especie inferior, una cosa sucia, un error de la naturaleza. Como algo que debe eliminarse- le dijo soltando su puño con asco.

-No… y-yo nunca quise… yo no…- Hermione no dijo mas, ya había entendido por qué la golpeado.

-Pero eso hice, ¿verdad sensei?- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Así es, negaste cualquier unión con ellos al llamarlos así. Ustedes los occidentales dicen que ellos son estúpidos, idiotas, indignos sangres sucias y los evitan, los repelen, les aborrecen, les odian, juegan con ellos como sus marionetas, solo porque son, diferentes. Me sorprendes ojos redondos, me sorprende que tú, siendo que fuiste una humana normal, una que solía abrazar la vida al lado de tus padres y que veías la vida junto con ellos, los veas como una raza, como algo inferior a un perro- le dijo Makotetsu con asco.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- Hermione se cubrió la cara con sus manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, no podía ver la cara de su sensei, al ver el error que había cometido.

Había negado su herencia, a sus padres.

-Entonces muéstramelo, muéstrame que no les ves así. Ven y hazme saber que defenderás la vida de los que son como ellos, como tus padres. Porque si no es así, yo no te enseñare el verdadero poder, no le enseñaré a una racista- le dijo Makotetsu serio, dándole la espalda y entrando al dojo.

-Porque ellos, no son tan diferentes de nosotros, nosotros, solo tuvimos suerte, solo eso, y es gracias a esa suerte, que estás aquí- le dijo, perdiéndose en la entrada.

Hermione miro al frente y vio el escudo de las puertas del dojo.

El símbolo del Ying y el Yang.

Vida y muerte.

Bien y mal.

Ambos necesitan uno del otro para existir.

Así es la vida.

No hay magos y muggles.

Solo personas, con deseos de vivir.

Hermione se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas y se sonrió.

Había entendido, ella debía proteger la vida de todos con su poder, sin dar diferencia, esa era la lección de su maestro.

Hermione entró al dojo, donde su sensei la esperaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Vamos Hermione-chan, es hora de entrenar- sonrió Makotetsu, en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué paso con "ojos redondos"?- sonrió ella imitándolo.

-Jum, veremos cuanto aguantas- sonrió el /

\- FLASH BACK END -

Hermione sonrió.

-Makotetsu-sensei era muy duro, siempre te ponía a pensar- sonrió, mirando a los Merodeadores tomar asiento en su mesa, mientras James y Sirius la fulminaban con la mirada.

El comedor ya empezaba a llenarse, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Y ella debía irse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salió de su sala común, ya era su tercer día en Hogwarts.

_Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo_ se dijo seria, recordándose su propósito.

Ya no podía toparse más con Sirius y los demás.

No podía dejarse notar más. No podía. No debía.

Y ya sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió un elfo y de inmediato los demás se giraron a la entrada, donde estaba una linda chica.

-Buenos días- sonrió Hermione amablemente, mientras todos los elfos le hacían reverencias y la miraban con una infinita felicidad.

Hermione pidió un desayuno ligero y para pronto se lo prepararon, ofreciéndole una mesa solo para ella.

Hermione se sintió fatal, como miembro fundador del P.E.D.D.O. (Del cual seguía siendo único participante y fundador) le molestaba usarlos para algo tan bajo.

Pero suspiró con pesar, era por un bien mayor.

Si ya no aparecía más en el Gran Comedor, era más probable que ya nadie le notara.

Debía ser olvidada, debía ser invisible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando el techo sin interés, ya tenía sus deberes listos y hechos.

Con una semana de adelanto.

Miro de reojo el calendario que había en una pared, que era de una de sus compañeras de habitación.

Ya había pasado un mes.

Un mes en "ese" tiempo, un mes sin ver a los Merodeadores, sin socializar con nadie, solo se dejaba ver en clases y en su sala común cuando pasaba para irse a dormir.

Parecía un fantasma, y uno que daba miedo, o eso pensaba ella, ya que nadie de su casa le hablaba. Seguían abriéndose a su paso, pero solo eso, ningún tipo de saludo o algo así.

_Parece que me temen _pensó algo divertida, ya que ni siquiera sabía los nombres de sus compañeras de cuarto. Ellas al verla no decían nada y entraban tarde, ya cuando estaba dormida, pareciera que no querían toparse con ella.

Sonrió algo melancólica, como extrañaba a Harry y a su Ron, su amigo y su amor.

Ellos, de estar ahí, le animarían y no descansarían hasta verla sonreír, o sacarles alguna leperada.

-Esos idiotas- sonrió con melancolía, y se arropó en las colchas, para quedarse dormida enseguida y soñar en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era feliz, y los 3 estaban juntos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salía de su sala común, dispuesta a ir a desayunar, tenía hambre.

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano!-

Hermione suspiró y vio a un Sirius y a un James con ojeras, y tras ellos a Remus y Peter medio despertándose, ambos estaban en un montón de cobijas, tendidas en el suelo enfrente del cuadro, de donde ella estaba apenas saliendo.

Hermione alzó una ceja con interés.

_No me digan que estos mensos se han quedado toda la noche aquí afuera_ pensó mirándolos con pena ajena _Hombres_ se dijo con fastidio.

-Jajajaja, ¿pensaste que huirías de nosotros para siempre?- sonrió Sirius con soberbia.

-¡Pues no!- apoyó James.

-¿N?¿Ya salió?- preguntó Remus mirando a todos lados, aún medio dormido.

-Aummmm, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Peter frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

Hermione sintió pena por ellos y miró molesta a Sirius y James.

-Veo que han arrastrado a sus amigos en esta tontería- dijo seria, cerrando el cuadro con suavidad, ya que el anciano en él, seguía dormido.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No intentes huir!- sonrió Sirius señalándola.

-Estoy aquí idiota- dijo Hermione mirándolo con pena, ya que Sirius no la apuntaba, sino a un punto de la pared, a casi un metro de ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, lo sabía- dijo sonriendo como tonto, y ahora sí señalándola.

Hermione suspiró con fastidio.

-Díganme, ¿cuánto han dormido?- pregunto seria, mirando como Remus y Peter se durmieron de nuevo.

-¡No cambies el tema! ¡Hemos venido a desafierta!- dijo James sonriendo.

-Es "Desafiarte"- le corrigió Hermione.

-¡Eso también!- dijo James, y sacó su varita, que no era una varita, sino un caramelo- ¡En guardia!- dijo emocionado.

-Sí, ¡en guardia!- sonrió Sirius, sacando él su varita, pero apuntándole a James- ¿Ah? Oye James, ella se parece a ti- dijo confundido.

-¿Eh? – dijo James empezando a comerse el caramelo.

-Desmayus- dijo Hermione y ambos cayeron.

-¡Que problemáticos!- dijo molesta, e hizo levitar a los 4 Merodeadores, ahora tendría que irlos a dejar a su sala común.

Al menos aún tenía tiempo.


	5. Primer Año IV: Es lo mejor

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 5**

**"**_**Es lo mejor**_ **"**

-Y eso pasó- dijo Hermione seria y de mala gana.

-Ya veo, lamento todo esto- dijo apenada la chica que había encontrado en un pasillo que estaba por la sala de Gryfindor.

-Está bien, no es tú culpa- dijo mirando a la chica con interés, sin que esta lo notara, ya que estaba muy ocupada mirando muy molesta a James.

_Lily Evans_ se dijo Hermione sorprendida al reconocerla, era como la había visto en las fotos de Harry.

-Lamento todo esto, yo me los llevaré a la torre, descuida- le sonrió Lily.

Hermione asintió y se los pasó.

-Gracias- le sonrió Lily.

-Descuida- dijo Hermione seria y se giró, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Había conocido a la madre de Harry, la que haría todo por él… La que moriría por él.

Hermione se retiró y no se giró a verla. No podía, no debía… no quería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba su horario, ya estaba por empezar su siguiente clase, así que apresuró el paso, estaba algo tarde.

En eso vio más adelante a los Merodeadores, que parecían buscar algo o más bien, a alguien.

-Rayos- dijo molesta, y de inmediato se dio vuelta en el primer pasillo que vio, ahora tendría que tomar el camino más largo a Herbología.

Caminó bastante, hasta que vio por una de las grandes ventanas, los invernaderos, unos pasillos mas y ya estaba.

-Oh,oh- se dijo al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, donde estaban varios alumnos, estos se veían muy animados, hasta que la vieron y todos guardaron silencio, y le vieron con mala cara.

Hermione no paró su paso, ni dio muestras de sentirse intimidada, _Como si tuviera por qué_ pensó con diversión, después de todo, ni siquiera 50 de ellos bastarían para al menos darle lata.

Pasó entre ellos sin mirarles, y en eso, vio como un grupo liderado por un rubio, le paro el paso.

Hermione se detuvo y vio como todos le rodearon. La tenían atrapada. O eso creían ellos.

-Tú no eres un Slytherin- dijo el líder rubio, mirando con asco la túnica tan pobre de Hermione, además de su mochila que ya gritaba que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Hermione alzó una ceja extrañada, ese rubio le sonaba, y su grupo también. Miró a estos y de inmediato sintió una punzada de odio en su cuerpo. Eran ellos. Seguro.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñita? ¿Te mordió la lengua el ratón?- bromeó una rubia muy hermosa y todos rieron de su comentario.

Hermione les miró seria. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

_Así que por aquí está la sala común de Slytherin, claro, ya se me había olvidado, por eso no vi a nadie de camino aquí, nadie quiere estar cerca de ellos_

-Tú…

Hermione miró a quien había hablado, ese era Snape, que le veía extrañado.

-¿Le conoces Severus?- preguntó el rubio con desgana, a quien Hermione supuso como Lucius Malfoy.

-Sí, es la tal Granger- sonrió con desprecio.

De repente todos miraron a Hermione muy extrañados, y murmuron cosas por lo bajo.

-Así que esta es la famosa Hufflepuff que derrotó a al idiota de Black- sonrió Lucius con soberbia- La esperaba más grande- dijo, y todos rieron de su chiste.

-¡Es una enclenque! Ella no puede ser tan hábil- dijo una chica de pelo y ojos negros, también muy bonita, Hermione supuso que sería Bellatrix.

-Sí, ese es un idiota, pero no tanto como perder contra una niñita que parece de primero- sonrió la rubia, que Hermione suponía era Narcisa.

-Es verdad- sonrió Lucius.

-Yo la vi pelear, es buena- dijo Snape sonriendo con malicia- Deberíamos dejar que diera una demostración- dijo, y todos los demás asintieron con la misma malicia.

-Es verdad amigo, dejemos que la pequeña nos dé una prueba- animó Lucius, y a una señal suya, 15 chicos dieron 3 pasos al frente y rodeando a Hermione. Los demás les abrieron espacio.

-Vamos pequeña, muestra lo que tienes- sonrió Lucius.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta. Su idea de no hacerse notar, se había ido por el caño, cortesía de ella y su descuido.

Suspiró cansada y miró su varita, toda con cinta adhesiva y medio rota. No aguantaría otra pelea, apenas y podía con los conjuros básicos, y como ni tenía ni un quinto, pues ni modo, a guardarla.

-Esa niña está loca, mira que guardar su varita- sonrió Bellatrix con malicia, pero sorprendida, al igual que todos, al ver a Hermione guardarla.

-¿Y ahora como pretende pelear?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Eso mis queridas, no es nuestro problema, sino el de ella- sonrió Lucius, e hizo una señal, y de inmediato los 15 Slytherin, sacaron sus varitas- Acábenla.

-¡Sí!- dijeron estos.

Uno de ellos se apresuró y apunto a Hermione, pero esta evadió su mano, la tomó, puso su pie entre sus piernas y de un movimiento lo tiró al suelo.

Este cayó de espaldas, Hermione aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la nuca, el chico cayo desmayado.

Todos miraron eso con sombro.

-¡Maldita!- dijo otro furioso y se lanzó tras ella para darle un puñetazo- Hermione se agachó y sacó su báculo. Este creció y le dio de lleno en la quijada.

-¡AUG!- gimió el chico agarrándose la quijada con dolor. Hermione se levantó y de un rápido movimiento, lo golpeó en la nuca con su báculo, este también cayó y no se levantó.

Hermione miró a los que quedaban, mientras agitaba su báculo con gran maestría entre sus dos manos. Parecía… entretenida y les miraba sin expresión.

-¡Expeliarmus!

-¡Slugulus Eructo!

-¡Alvas Saxavagus!

Los tres Slytherin lanzaron al mismo tiempo los ataques. Hermione se agachó y los hechizos siguieron de largo, dando de lleno a otros tres, que no fueron nada rápidos. Así que ahora uno escupía babosas, otro tenía ronchas enormes con pus saliéndole de ellas, y otro salió volado estrellándose contra la pared, para quedar inconsciente.

Hermione se levantó sin prisas y miró a los que quedaban. Diez de pie, ella seguía agitando su báculo, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-¿!Qué rayos esperan!? ¡Encárguense de ella!- gritó Lucius exasperado y molesto.

Otros cuatro se lanzaron contra Hermione, lanzándole varias maldiciones.

Hermione regresó con gran maestría cada una gracias a su báculo.

9 Slytherin caídos. Solo quedaban 6 más.

-¡Rayos! ¡No usen sus varitas! ¡Golpéenla!- gritó Lucius furioso.

Estos hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra ella.

Hermione guardó su báculo rápidamente.

Si ellos peleaban a mano limpia, ella también.

-¡HAAA!- el primero llegó por detrás, pero Hermione dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Apenas él se giró, Hermione le dio una pata en la cara y cayó de espaldas.

Hermione evitó con facilidad un puñetazo salido de su derecha, rápidamente tomó el brazo del chico, metió su mano ente sus pies y lo lazó con fuerza. Este cayó sobre el chico a quien pateó en la cara.

-¡UGF!- escuchó sus gemidos al quejarse, pero lo dejo pasar. Dos venían directo a ella, Hermione dio un buen salto y de una patada voladora, les dio en la cara de lleno a ambos.

Al caer en sus pies, se agachó para evitar un puñetazo a su nuca. Hermione aprovechó y apoyándose con sus manos en el piso, dio con sus pies un buen golpe a la quijada del chico.

Este curioso, cayó sobre los dos chicos que cayeron juntos.

Hermione en eso fue apresada por la espalda en los brazos de un chico que parecía un gorila por su musculatura.

-¡UGF!- Hermione se quejó al sentir como el chico trataba de sofocarla.

-¡No la sueltes!- gritó Lucius sonriéndose con malicia.

Todos miraban la pelea con más interés, ahora esa niña no podría escapar. O eso pensaban ellos.

Hermione en eso golpeó con la punta de su pie la frente del chico, este gimió adolorido y la soltó.

Nadie sabría decir que paso, solo vieron como Hermone al verse libre, abrió su palma, golpeo una sola vez al chico gorila en el estómago y este salió volando 4 metros de corrido.

Sin ningún hechizo. Solo con la mano.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, todos sus oponentes estaban en el piso quejándose del dolor, desmayados o con alguna maldición.

Ninguno tenía pinta de querer continuar la pelea.

Se acomodó la túnica, el pelo que se le alboroto un poco e hizo un ademán de limpiarse las manos.

Tomó su mochila, se levantó para encarar a Lucius y su pandilla, que seguían tapándole el camino.

Solo que ahora ellos la miraban con expresión de estar impactados.

Hermione sacó su báculo rápidamente. Este creció y apuntó amenazadoramente a Lucius con él.

Este y su pandilla le abrieron paso para rápido.

-Ahora, entérate que me pasare por aquí cuando me dé la regalada gana, Slytherin- le dijo Hermione fríamente y miró al resto.

-¿O alguien tiene objeción?- preguntó mirándolos con frialdad.

-N-no, no- dijeron todos intimidados y mirándola con miedo.

-Excelente- les sonrió fría, casi perversamente.

-Tú no eres una Hufflepuff- dijo Lucius serio, pero intimidado por esa mirada tan fría.

-Lo que yo sea, es el menor de tus problemas Slytherin. Porque, por ejemplo, yo me preocuparía más de tenerme como enemiga- le dijo seria, sin expresión.

Lucius tragó saliva y sudó frío.

Hermione siguió su camino, estaba retrasada para Herbología, seguro la dejaban afuera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otra clase y más puntos ganados.

Hermione se pasó a ver cómo iba su casa y miró orgullosa que ya habían pasado a Slytherin y casi alcanzaban a Gryffindor.

Y no era para menos, nadie en todo el castillo lograba sacar casi 80 puntos diarios a excepción de ella.

Hermione era la favorita de todos los maestros, era buena alumna, no daba problemas y tenía una gran facilidad para todo, y todo es TODO.

Gran ventaja la de seguir pensando como la mujer de 20 años que era, además de una auror destacada en todas la ciencias.

Y que ahora tenía otro problema, que se llamaba Sirius y se apellidaba James.

-¿Qué no saben lo que es el acoso? En algunas culturas es un delito- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a sus dos busca problemas más odiados. _Pero que Harry no se entere_.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eres tú la que nos evades! ¡Huyes de nosotros!- sonrió James.

-¡Así es enana!- sonrió Sirius.

Hermione alzo una ceja curiosa ¿Enana? ¿¡ENANA!? Ella no era la que tenía el cabello tan largo como señorita (Sirius) o la que no sabía lo que era peinarse y usar gel/gomina (James).

(Aunque en realidad, Hermione de 11 años, apenas y le llega a medio pecho a Sirius y James, así que técnicamente, sí es bajita)

-Vaya descaro para lo que me dicen unos vagos- dijo Hermione molesta.

-¡A mucha honra!- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos con orgullo.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio, evitarlos no había servido de nada, ya que apenas le veían y se le pegaban como garrapatas. _De nuevo, que Harry no se entere, pero es la verdad._

-¡Anda! ¡Te desafío!- gritó Sirius sacando su varita.

Hermione miro de reojo a Remus y Petter, que estaban detrás de ellos_. Ay, Remus, ahora entiendo por qué Snape te fastidia. Nunca hiciste nada por pararlos_ pensó con pena y miró de nuevo a Sirius.

Suspiró cansada _Bueno, después de todo dicen que la inteligencia se salta una generación, con suerte los hijos de Sirius serán brillantes _pensó Hermione resignada y saco su báculo, ya que su varita ni de broma aguantaría un pelea.

-Venga Black, inténtalo- le dijo seria, moviendo su báculo con maestría.

-¡Eso haré! ¡Te ganare y te haré pagar por humillarme!- le espetó Sirius molesto.

Todos los estudiantes miraban con atención la escena, pero algo ya les decía del resultado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Menos mal que Remus estaba ahí y se los llevó a la enfermería- dijo Hermione haciendo tronar sus dedos. Había vencido a Sirius de nuevo y luego a James, que se le vino también.

Pero solo los había desmayado, no quería más problemas.

Hermione suspiró, si Remus hubiese sido más decidido, quizás todo habría sido diferente en ese tiempo.

_Quizás_ se dijo mirando ningún lado en particular, solo pensando en que eso no podía seguir. No podía seguir así.

Su plan no había funcionado.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ya había intervenido demasiado con Los Merodeadores y los Slytherin, era más que obvio que ya resaltaba bastante.

Necesitaba apartarse de todos ellos, eso no podía seguir así. No podía.

NO debía.

_Quizás sea mejor que me vaya de Hogwarts. Sí, es lo mejor_ pensó. La mejor opción, era irse del castillo.

Y no volver a verlos.

_Es lo mejor_ se dijo decidida y fue hacia su sala común, tenía mucho que planear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en las cocinas, comiendo como de costumbre sola, al menos así podía no hacerse notar, estaba siendo solo acompañada solo por los elfos, que preparaban la comida para los demás alumnos.

Estaba pensando cómo podría irse del castillo, ya que no podía desaparecer, debido a los miles de hechizos que rodeaban el castillo. Debía usar otro método.

_No hay de otra, debo irme por el camino del Sauce Boxeador, es el único camino que conozco_ se dijo decidida.

Esa noche, se iría de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione dejó todo en su habitación, no se llevó nada, ya que no necesitaría nada.

Lo tenía todo planeado, saldría sin ser vista y todo saldría bien.

Porque se iría para ya no regresar. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por afectar el futuro, ya no cambiaría nada y todo sería como debía ser.

Sin ella.

Estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul muy deslavado y viejo, una playera ajustada de color rosa descolorada, que mostraba el ombligo (No por que quisiera, sino porque era 2 tallas más pequeña, pues en el orfanato se la dieron ya usada) y unos tenis rojos viejos. Hubiese querido transformar toda su ropa en algo nuevo, pero con la varita que tenía, prefirió mejor ahorrarse el uso.

Salió de su sala común en silencio y se encaminó a la salida de los jardines.

Pronto, ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Ya no cambiaría nada.

Hermione ya estaba por la salida, podía ver el Sauce Boxeador por las ventanas, faltaba poco.

Llegó sin problemas al sauce, se escabulló a tiempo, toco el punto ciego del tronco y entró al pasadizo.

Hermione caminaba a paso seguro, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Remus no estaría ahí, la luna llena seria hasta mañana.

-¡HAAA!-

Hermione se quedó petrificada.

Ese había sido un grito.

Era snape.

Hermione apresuro el paso. _¿¡Qué hace Snape ahí?! ¡La luna llena sería hasta mañana!_

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡WOUG!- gimió un enorme lobo al estamparse en el muro.

-¡Granger!- dijo Snape sorprendido.

Hermione apenas salió del pasillo, vio a Remus lanzarse sobre Snape, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Snape, ¿estás bien?- pregunto seria, acercándose a Snape, que estaba apoyado todo pálido en la pared.

-S-sí- dijo Snape mirando como el Remus, en su estado de lobo, comenzaba a levantarse.

Hermione de inmediato se puso frente de Snape, para protegerlo.

-No te preocupes Snape, yo te protegeré- le dijo Hermione seria, mientras guardaba su varita, sacando su báculo.

-¡E-espera! ¡Esto es un hombre-lobo! - dijo Snape nervioso, viendo como Remus se había levantado algo tambaleante, pero dándoles una mirada llena de rabia.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Hermione seria y comenzó a agitar su báculo con rapidez.

Remus se lanzó contra Hermione, con su hocico abierto ferozmente, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡HIA!- Hermione golpea a Remus con su báculo en la cara, este cae de costado, pero rueda y se lanza contra ella de nuevo, Hermione cae al suelo con Remus sobre ella.

Lo único que separa su rostro del hocico babeante de Remus, es su báculo.

Hermione lo empuja un poco y le da una patada fuerte en el estómago, mandando a volar a Remus, que se estrella contra el muro.

Snape está mudo, mirando como Hermione se levanta y encara de nuevo a Remus, que ya se está de pie.

Hermione está evitando a Remus, para no hacerle daño, pero en un descuido, Remus la golpea con su antebrazo y la lanza contra un muro, haciéndola estrellarse en un gran espejo.

-¡GRANGER!- grita Snape, al ver como Hermione cae al suelo con los pedazos de vidrio sobre ella, encajándosele en la piel sin más.

-¡GRRR!

Snape mira ahora horrorizado cómo Remus se gira hacia él, parece que ha dejado a Hermione para después.

Pero en eso Remus se detiene y mira como algo le sostiene una pata trasera-

Es la mano de Hermione.

-No tan rápido Lupin- gruñe Hermione con una mirada gélida, y de la nada, Remus recibe un golpe directo en su cara, cortesía del báculo de Hermione.

Remus se tambalea un poco y cae sin más.

Hermione se pone de pie. Siente mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo. Al verse, mira que un vidrio se le ha clavado en la pierna, cruzándole de lado a lado.

-Rayos…- gime con dolor. Apoyándose en la pared, se aparta el cabello de la frente y mira a Snape, que sigue donde mismo, sin moverse.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Hermione con calma, mirando el vidrio que le atraviesa la pierna, a la altura del muslo.

-S-si…- asintió Snape mirando a Remus y luego a Hermione- É-él es Lupin…- murmura sin darse cuenta.

Hermione solo baja la mirada apenada, el secreto de Lupin ya no era secreto, sucedió como debía de pasar.

-¡UAG!- soltó en un quejido agudo de Hermione, que hizo estremecer a Snape, al ver como ella se sacaba el vidrio con sus propias manos.

-¡UG! Listo…ah…ah…- jadeó Hermione, sacando el enorme pedazo de su pierna y tirándolo a un lado.

Se apoya en su báculo para caminar, ya que su pierna le dolía demasiado, y se acerca a Remus.

-¡Espera! ¡Te matara!- le dice Snape aun temblando.

Hermione no le hace caso y le lanza un Desmayus con su varita a Remus. _Por si las dudas_ pensó cansada.

-Eso lo detendrá un rato, venga, salgamos de aquí Snape- le dijo Hermione sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

-Y-yo…- Snape miró con temor a Remus y luego a Hermione.

-Venga Snape, que si quieres te dejo aquí- le sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia y para pronto Snape se paró solo, pero con dificultad. Tenía lesionado el tobillo.

-Espera- Hermione se agachó un poco cuando Snape se acercó lo suficiente a ella y le curó el tobillo con un hechizo sanador.

-Listo, ya vámonos- dijo Hermione sonriendo y ambos entraron al pasadizo.

Snape iba al frente, con Hermione atrás, solo por si a Remus le daba por levantarse de nuevo.

Ya estaban por la salida, cuando Hermione ve como Snape se topa con algo, y se cae de espaldas.

-¡Snape! ¡Granger!- dijo una voz muy conocida. Era James.

Hermione le dio una media sonrisa a James, que les veía con una gran sonrisa y cara de alivio.

Con él había chocado Snape. Como el túnel estaba muy oscuro, ninguno se vio y chocaron.

-¡Maldito Potter!- sin aviso, Snape se lanzó contra James bruscamente y ambos salieron por el hueco del árbol.

Hermione salió del hueco, solo para ver a Snape sobre James, mientras le estaba literalmente destrozando la cara.

-¡MALDITO POTTER! ¡CASI MUERO POR TU CULPA DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO!- gritaba Snape colérico, sin parar sus golpes.

-¡Déjalo estupido Quejicus!- Hermione vio como de la nada salió Sirius y se lanzó contra Snape, ambos rodaron por el suelo y empezaron a destrozarse mutuamente.

-¡Estúpido Snape! ¡Buag!- gruño James quitándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz y boca y fue a hacer la bola en la pelea contra Snape.

Hermione miro el Sauce Boxeador, parecía tranquilo. Mientras que no lo tocaran, todo estaría bien.

En eso vio como Sirius agarraba a Snape de los brazos y James se ponía sobre él, para empezar a golpearlo de lleno en la cara.

-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Hermione.

-¡HAA!- grit James cuando el hechizo lo mando a volar, y como Sirius estaba frente de él, agarrando a Snape, pues se lo llevo de encuentro.

-¡UUUG!- gimieron ambos, al caer uno sobre otro, a unos 4 metros.

-¡Estúpida! ¡No interfieras en mi pelea!- le grito Snape furioso a Hermione, mientras se quitaba la sangre que le salía de la boca.

-Cállate Snape, o te mando a volar también- le dijo Hermione seria, con una mirada fría. No estaba de humor para aguantar a un mal agradecido.

Snape se calló, pero la miro de mala gana.

-¡Aug! ¡Maldita Granger!- grito Sirius sacando su varita y apuntándole a Hermione con ella, pero el enojo se le fue, cuando vio como estaba Hermione. Estaba sangrando de la pierna derecha y bastante, por lo que se veía de su pantalón, que ya no era azul, sino rojo oscuro. Además tenía varios moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, y lo que se veía como pequeños vidrios encajados en sus brazos y partes del rostro.

James se puso también de pie furioso, pero al ver a Hermione, perdió el aliento. Se veía tan pálida y con tantas heridas, que parecía un cadáver.

-¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó James nervioso.

-Lo maté- le dijo Hermione seria.

James, Sirius y Snape le vieron con la cara desencajada y se pusieron pálidos.

-Está… muerto…- susurró James cayendo de rodillas en estado de SHOCK.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo Sirius dejando caer su varita.

Snape solo veía a Hermione sorprendido.

-Idiotas, claro que no- soltó Hermione molesta.

-¿EHHH?- dijeron los 3 magos mirándola sorprendidos.

-Que no lo maté, esta desmayado- les dijo sonriendo divertida.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!- gritó Sirius, y se le fue encima.

Hermione se movió rápido y le puso el pie.

Sirius se estampó contra el piso de cara.

-¡Ug, puaj! puaj!- escupía Sirius el pasto que se había comido.

-¿¡ERES ESTUPIDA!? ¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA!- le gritó James furioso, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas, para tomarla con brusquedad del cuello de su blusa, tenía unas ganas de matarla como nunca.

-Es verdad, pero eso hicieron ustedes. Jugaron con la vida de su amigo. ¿Dime qué fregados pensaban diciéndole a Snape que si quería descubrir el secreto de Remus, lo siguiera hasta aquí?- le preguntó Hermione con una fría mirada.

-Yo… yo no he sido…no sabía…- le dijo James soltándola con vergüenza.

-Eso no importa, le arruinaron la vida- le dijo Hermione seria, y miró a Snape.

-Y más de lo que piensas- le dijo Hermione a James, que miraba la entrada del Sauce Boxeador con tristeza.

-¡El director!- dijo Snape, todos se giraron y vieron que tenia razón. Dumbledore venia cruzando el jardín y no se veía muy feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sí, no diré nada señor- dijo Snape serio, sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey estaba revisando a Hermione, que tenía muchas heridas y había perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo Dumbledore serio, mirando como esta se ajustaba un vendaje con sus dientes, ya que Madame Pomfrey había ido por un desinfectante para baba de hombre-lobo.

-Sí- dijo seria, sin mirarle. Estaba tratando de que los vendajes le quedaran justos y aparte estaba de muy mal humor. Sabía que Remus pagaría la travesura de Sirius muy caro.

Todos vieron esa clara falta de respeto a Dumbledore. James y Sirius pensaban que Hermione sería una Slytherin perfecta.

Cosa que también pensaba Snape, mirándola con recelo.

Pero Dumbledore solo le sonrió, algo le decía que esa chica no era mala, aunque era la misma vocecita que le decía que James y Sirius tampoco, así que, quién sabe.

-Bueno, en vista de que ya hemos estado de acuerdo todos, es hora de castigarlos- sonrió Dumbledore muy contento.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Snape molesto- ¿También A MÍ?-

-Claro joven Snape, no son horas para salir de su cuarto, existe un toque de queda- le sonrió Dumbledore.

-¡Pero ellos casi me matan!- dijo Snape señalando a los 2 Merodeadores.

-¡Pues a nosotros casi nos mata tu noviecita! Y no nos escuchas quejarnos, ¿o sí Quejicus?- sonrió Sirius con malicia, mirando a Snape con las venas de la furia en su cabeza, pero al querer ver la misma expresión seria en Hermione, se desilusionó. Ella seguía con su vendaje, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Vale, ¿cuál es el castigo?- preguntó de repente Hermione, rompiendo el silencio y todos vieron al director.

-Jo, ayudarán a Hagrid este fin de semana, seguro les gustará- sonrió el Director.

James y Sirius sonrieron, Hagrid les agradaba.

Snape puso la peor cara de todas, como si le hubiesen pedido que comiera excremento.

Y Hermione, bueno, ella seguía con su vendaje. Seguía muy molesta, porque sabía lo que le pasaría a Remus de ahora en adelante, porque estaba segura de que Snape no se callaría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Esto es trabajo de elfos domésticos!- se quejó Snape, mientras apaleaba el excremento de un unicornio a unas macetas.

-¡Cállate Quejicus!- le dijo Sirius tampoco muy feliz, tenían una montaña de excremento cada uno, y apenas llevaban una mínima parte.

-¡Esto huele horrible, Hagrid!- dijo James molesto, tapándose la nariz.

-Venga chicos, que gracias a esto, el invernadero se verá muy bonito- sonrió Hagrid, mirando con gracia a los 3 chicos que siempre tenía que tratar con algún castigo.

Pero a la que no reconocía a era a la chica, una pequeñita de primer año que no se dejaba intimidar por los demás. De hecho, ella era la única que había comenzado sin quejarse y que parecía acabaría más rápido.

La miró con algo de pena, era tan pequeña, y según le había dicho Dumbledore, ella se había enfrentado a Remus sola.

_Pero es tan pequeña, pobrecita_ pensó Hagrid sintiendo simpatía por la chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entró a su sala común, por suerte se había quitado su mal olor y el excremento con un hechizo rápido de limpieza.

Se fue directo al baño como siempre, sin hablarle a nadie.

-¡Superiora Granger!-

Hermione se giró y vio a un chico rellenito, corriendo hacia ella. No pudo evitar sentirse extrañada, ¿para qué le hablaría ese chico?

-¡Superiora Granger! ¡Superiora Granger!- saltaba le chico muy feliz a su alrededor.

Hermione lo vio extrañada y miró al resto de sus compañeros, que la miraban atenta, para ver qué haría.

-¡Superiora Granger! ¡Superiora Granger!- repetía el chico saltando muy feliz a su alrededor.

-Ok, Ok, ya puedes dejar de saltar- le dijo Hermione seria, pero con el rostro sereno.

-¡HA! Me ha hablado. ¡¿Han visto todos!? ¡ME HA HABLADO A MÍ!- decía el chico muy feliz, agitando sus brazos como gallina que quiere volar.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo pequeño?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo un poco, aún estaba muy cansada.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Me has hablado de nuevo superiora Granger!- sonrió el chico emocionado.

Hermione ya estaba pensando que estaba hablando con un loquito.

-¡AH! ¡Es verdad, Superiora Granger! Superiora Granger, ¿me das tu autógrafo?- sonrió el chico sacando un pergamino con su foto, donde aparecía sentada en el comedor, con un semblante serio.

Hermione se quedo así: O.O!

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-¡Es un poste tuyo! ¡Todos tienen uno, pero yo quiero ser el primero en tenerlo firmado por ti! Eres una heroína, ¿me lo firmas? ¿Sí, sí, SÍÍÍ?- decía el chico con grandes ojitos iluminados.

-Eh… no creo que…- Hermione se iba a negar, pero al ver la carita de angelito de "Yo-no-rompo-un-plato" no le quedó de otra.

-Vale, ¿qué te pongo?- sonrió Hermione con pena ajena.

-¡Para Ludo Bagman!- sonrió el chico.

Hermione lo vio sorprendida. ¿Él era Ludo Bagman? Ella miró el pergamino sorprendida y se lo firmó sin más, con una dedicatoria que decía: "Para mi querido Ludo Baghman, de parte de Jane Granger".

-¡YUUUJUUUUUUUUU! Tengo el autógrafo de la heroína, Superiora Granger!- saltaba Ludo muy contento.

-Oye, espera, ¿por qué dices que soy una heroína?- preguntó confundida.

-¿Y cómo no? ¡Luchaste contra un hombre lobo tu solita! ¡Eres la estudiante más fuerte de Hogwarts! ¡Y eres una Hufflepuff!- sonrió Ludo muy contento.

Hermione se quedó de palo. Snape había soltado la lengua más rápido de lo que pensó. ¡Y para colmo todos la veían como una heroína!

-Ah, disculpe… Superiora Granger…

Hermione se giró y vio a TODA una fila de chicos y chicas tras ella, con varios pergaminos con fotos de ella, ¡tomadas quién sabe cómo! ¡Ella ni se acordaba!

-¿M-me da su autógrafo?- sonrió la chica que le había llamado, era claramente más grande que ella, quizás de cuarto.

-Eh… yo…- Hermione vio la larga fila y suspiró pesadamente.

Su plan para huir de Hogwarts, se había ido por el caño, y su idea de pasar desapercibida, también al caño.

_¿Qué más sigue Dios?_

-Superiora Granger, ¿me firma el estómago?- sonrió Ludo muy contento, levantándose la camisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Primer Año V: Ya no están

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 6**

"**Ya no están"**

-¿Dónde está Lupin?-

Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor, se giraron a la voz seria y fría que les hablaba, solo para toparse con la pequeña de primer año, que ya era leyenda.

(Hermione siempre va a las cocinas a desayunar para pasarse derecho a los salones y no toparse con nadie, ya que todos a esa hora están comiendo, pero como ahora se fue al comedor, pues este está en su apogeo. Todos están comiendo ahora)

-¡Vaya descaro tienes! ¿Después de que te haces la heroína te vienes a burlarte de Remus?- dijo Sirius parándose molesto, haciendo que todo el comedor guardara silencio y miraran hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hice una pregunta- dijo Hermione seria, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Pues nosotros no te diremos nada!- dijo James parándose también molesto- ¡Remus no ha querido salir de la torre! ¡La está pasando fatal por tu culpa!-

-¿En serio por mí?- sonrió con desprecio Hermione, era el colmo, ahora resultaba que James y Sirius se hacían los inocentes.

Se hizo un silencio pesado.

Todas las mesas miraban con atención a Hermione, en especial la de maestros, para ver qué haría.

Y no esperaron mucho, pues de inmediato Sirius sacó su varita y lanzó una maldición, que Hermione le regreso con un escudo y lo único que se ve es a Sirius con verrugas en todo el cuerpo.

-Idiotas- dijo Hermione molesta,y les dio la espalda, para salir del comedor.

En eso se giró rápidamente, sacó su báculo y una maldición se le regresó a James, que empezó a escupir babosas.

-Con permiso- les dijo Hermione molesta y salió del gran comedor.

Mientras Dumbledore miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Contraseña- pidió la dama gorda.

-Quítate o te incinero ahorita mismo- le dijo Hermione seria, creando una llamarada en su varita.

-¡AUXILIO!- gritó la dama gorda mientras salía huyendo del cuadro.

Hermione quemó la tela del mismo y entró a la torre Gryffindor, algunos alumnos que seguían ahí se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, y luego con enfado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó uno, pero Hermione los paso de largo y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos.

-¡OYE! ¡No puedes subir ahí!- le gritó otro, pero Hermione ni caso hizo y subió por las escaleras.

Estar ahí le hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta, cuantos recuerdos tan buenos tenía de su torre… recuerdos que ya no regresarían.

Hermione sintió entonces la presencia de Remus, unas puertas más adelante.

Otra ventaja de su perímetro, era que podía saber quién estaba a su alrededor, claro que solo les reconocía si ya sabía quién era.

-¡Bombarda!

-¡AHHH!- gritó Remus al ver la puerta de su cuarto salir volando en astillas. Se giró asustado y vio en la entrada a Hermione, que se veía de mal humor, con varios chicos tras ella diciéndole que se fuera.

-¡Largo ustedes! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Colloportus!- les dijo Hermione molesta y selló la puerta caída en la entrada y la dejó así, para que los otros no entraran.

-Hola, Lupin- saludo Hermione sonriendo a Remus, que estaba aún en SHOCK sobre su cama, sentado a lo indio.

-T-tú…- Remus la señaló temblando.

-Vale, que no soy un dementor- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡HEY! ¡ESTA NO ES TU CASA ESCUINCLA! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!- gritaban del otro lado.

-¡A CALLAR O LES MANDO UN CRUCIO!- les gritó Hermione y Remus, y los chicos de afuera, se pusieron pálidos.

(Las maldiciones imperdonables se tomaban más en serio antes, que en la actualidad de Hermione)

Al no escuchar más protestas, Hermione sonrió, ahora sí podrían hablar.

-¿S-sabes usar e-el crucio?- pregunto Remus todo asustado.

-No seas bobo Lupin, no lo usaría contigo jamás- le sonrió Hermione.

Remus suspiró un poco más aliviado, pero solo un poco. La niña frente a él era la más fuerte de todos en Hogwarts, quizás salvo el director, y aún así tenía dudas.

-Bueno, vine a hablar contigo Remus- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿De qué?- pregunto Remus bajando la mirada, ya se suponía el por qué.

-Solo diré 4 cosas, así que escúchame- le dijo Hermione seria y Remus le prestó atención, curioso.

-Primero: Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos, no quise pasarme con los golpes, lamento si pude haberte lastimado, y entiende esto, no fue tu culpa, estabas como lobo, una noche antes, pero bueno, suele pasar en lobos jóvenes. Así que no estabas en tus 5 sentidos, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y para pesar, también Snape - Remus sonrió divertido.

-Segundo: No se quién empezó todo esto, pero no quiero que creas que me complace que me consideren la heroína, no soy eso. Solo pasaba de casualidad por ahí. Ya hablé con los de mi casa, les explique cómo estuvo todo y les advertí que no te molestaran-

-Gracias- le dijo Remus algo sorprendido, la chica frente a él, era más madura de lo que pensó _Y eso la hace verse más bonita_ añadió para sí, sintiéndose tonto.

-De nada. Y Tercero…-

Hermione le sonrió y le tocó la frente con un dedo.

-Recuerda esto Remus Lupin, no es tu herencia lo que dicta quién eres, sino tus decisiones. Eres una persona maravillosa, créeme, cuando las personas te conozcan, sabrán lo cierto que eso es. Tus amigos siempre te apoyarán y nunca les importará que seas un licántropo- le dijo y le golpeó cariñosamente la nariz.

-Gracias, suenas al director, hoy mismo me dijo eso- le dijo Remus sonriendo y Hermione devolvió el gesto.

-Oye, no eres tan mala como todos dicen- sonrió Remus.

-¿Y qué dicen de mí?- sonrió Hermione curiosa.

-¡REMUS! ¡REMUS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN!? ¡GRANGER! ¡SI LE HACES ALGO A NUESTRO AMIGO TE MUERES ESTÚPIDA!- gritaban James y Sirius del otro lado, tratando de quitar la puerta que Hermione había hechizado.

-¿Ves? Te dije que eran unos estúpidos, en vez de usar sus varitas, empujan la puerta- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Jeje, si, esos son mis amigos- sonrió Remus ya no sintiéndose tan deprimido- ¿Oye, y cuál era la cuarta?

-Que todo estará bien- le sonrió Hermione y quito el hechizo de la puerta, haciendo que Sirius y James se fueran de bruces al suelo junto con esta.

-Hasta luego Lupin- se despidió Hermione, pasando por ecima James y Sirius.

-¡Oye, mugrosa enana!- le espetaron ellos, pera ya muy tarde, Hermione ya bajaba por las escaleras, con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero se le quitó, tan solo de ver a quien estaba en la sala. Era McGonagall, que se veía muy molesta, junto con varios alumnos que se quejaban de ella, diciendo que habíaa tratado de lanzarles un crucio.

-¡Granger!- gritó McGonagall en cuanto la vio.

Hermione suspiró. _Ojalá les hubiese mandado el crucio_ pensó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pase señorita Granger- sonrió Dumbledore, al ver a Hermione aparecer por al puerta.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Hermione seria y acercándose para tomar asiento, a una señal de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que no sabe a qué la llame, ¿o sí?- sonrió el director.

-¿Es por lo de la sala común de Gryffindor? Porque ya reparé el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, arreglé la puerta del dormitorio de chicos y la Profesora McGonagall me quitó ya 50 puntos- dijo Hermione seria, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que había hecho a su antigua sala común, después de todo, ella era una Gryffindor, pero no pensó en nada en ese momento.

Solo pensaba en buscar a Remus, para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aunque no fuera a ser así.

-Jojojo. Sí, me he enterado de lo sucedido, pero no la mandé llamar para eso- sonrió el Director y se puso de pie- Espérame aquí, voy por algo que es tuyo- sonrió y salió por un una puerta.

Hermione lo vio curiosa, y muy extrañada.

-Veo que no puedes pasar desapercibida- dijo una voz burlona, Hermione se giró y vio al Sombrero Seleccionador arriba de una repisa, donde descansaba.

-Vaya, hola de nuevo- sonrió Hermione.

-Jum… y veo que sigues con ese lenguaje tan altanero- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte aquella vez en el Gran Comedor, pero es que no quisiste cambiarme a Hufflepuff- le dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-Va, olvídalo, una escuincla como tú no es nada para mí- dijo el sombrero orgulloso.

-Jo, que bien- sonrió Hermione, mirando la oficina del director. Le traía tantos recuerdos.

Agradables y tristes.

-Ron…Harry…- apenas susurró con tristeza.

-¿En quién piensas?- preguntó el sombrero interesado en esos nombres.

-En unos amigos… que ya no están…- le dijo Hermione acariciando al sombrero, que no se quejó.

-¿Por qué Hufflepuff?- preguntó.

Hermione lo miro seria, pero desvió la mirada de la de él.

-Tenía que pasar desapercibida… pero no lo logré- dijo triste, pensando con reproche en todo en lo que había intervenido.

-Eso era obvio-

-¿Eh?-

-Eres demasiado grande como para pasar desapercibida- le dijo el sombrero, sonriendo.

-Gracias, lo tomaré de quien viene- sonrió Hermione.

-No sé qué ocultes, pero sea lo que sea, te diré que no importa, todo caerá por su propio peso- le dijo el sombrero serio.

-Eso temo- le dijo Hermione con un semblante sombrío.

-Jo, veo que ya se llevan mejor- sonrió el director entrando de nuevo, pero con una bolsita de terciopelo azul.

-Lo siento- sonrió Hermione y tomó de nuevo su asiento.

-No, descuida, solo quería darte esto. Nos llegó al fin ayer, pero como estabas castigada, te lo doy hoy- sonrió Dumbledore, entregándole la bolsita.

-Es tu dinero de manutención por parte de Hogwarts. A los alumnos que son huérfanos, les apoyamos una buena cantidad para que puedan solventarse, normalmente nos llega cada mes, pero esta vez se retrasó- sonrió el director.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias!- sonrió Hermione mirando con una sonrisa la bolsita, donde sonaban varias monedas.

-Jo, descuida, pero me supongo que te compraras una varita nueva- sonrió el director.

-Ah, sí, el próximo año será- sonrió Hermione.

-¿El próximo año? Jojo, no creo que varita aguante una semana más.

-Ah… creo que no…- dijo Hermione, mirando su varita, que ya estaba más envuelta en cinta que una momia en vendajes.

-En Hogsmeade hay una tienda que vende varitas también, no es como Ollivander's en el Callejón Diagon, pero encontrará la adecuada para usted- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Jo, pero las salidas para Hogsmeade son solo para los de tercero- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-No precisamente, a los que son huérfanos, les dejamos salir cuando necesiten algo, y por lo que veo, tú necesitas mucho. Así que ya le avisé a tu jefa de casa que saldrás en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, pero debes regresar antes de las 7- le sonrió Dumbledore.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Jo, ¡gracias!- ella sin más se paró y abrazó a Dumbledore- Gracias, gracias…- le sonría abrazándolo más.

-De nada pequeña, de nada…- sonrió Dumbledore, acariciando la cabeza de Hermione con suavidad.

No se había equivocado, era una buena chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, mirando con atención los jardines. La salida a Hogsmeade ya se notaba, varios alumnos se estaban arremolinando en la salida, todos desesperados por salir del castillo.

Y ella también estaba ahí, entre ellos.

-¿Albus?-

-¿Sí Minerva?- le sonrió, girándose para mirarla.

-Revisé sus papeles de nuevo, Granger no existe en el libro de nacimientos registrados por el departamento de nacimientos del Ministerio y eso es imposible- le dijo seria

-Jo, entonces eso nos da 2 posibles cuestiones Minerva- sonrió el anciano.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto ella.

-Una, que nuestra pequeña niña prodigio, hubiese sido escondida a propósito, por algún hechizo bloqueador- sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a que posiblemente es la hija ilegítima de algún amorío?- preguntó seria y molesta por la posible idea de que alguien abandonara a un bebe, sin importar el estatus.

-Posiblemente, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que ella de inmediato quiso Hufflepuff y no aceptó ninguna sugerencia- sonrió tomando asiento en su gran silla.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero cuál es la segunda opción?- preguntó McGonagall seria.

-No sé (n.n) - sonrió Dumbledore, y McGonagall lo miró con pena ajena.

-Jojojo, no me pongas esa cara Minerva, solo que la segunda cuestión, es un secreto tan grande, que ella bloqueó su mente, para que el sombrero no viera mas allá de lo que ella quería- sonrió.

-¿¡Oclumancia!?- dijo sorprendida- ¡Pero eso es magia muy avanzada! ¡Es de grado de Auror!

-Así es, mi estimada Minerva. Lo verdaderamente importante de esto es, ¿dónde estuvo antes, Hermione Jane Granger?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en una carroza rumbo a Hogsmeade, con algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Lo curioso, era que le habían dejado un lado para ella sola, y del otro, estaban todos juntos y apachurrados.

-Oigan, no muerdo- les dijo sonriendo.

-Ah, lo sentimos superiora Granger, es que no queríamos molestarla- sonrió un chico apenado.

-No me molestan, dejen de verme con miedo y vengan a compartir el asiento conmigo- les dijo seria, y pronto, 3 se pasaron con ella.

-Disculpe superiora Granger, me firmaría mi poster- pregunto uno de los 3 que se juntó con ella.

-¡A mí también por favor!- dijo otro.

-¡Y a mí!-

-¡Yo también quiero uno por favor!

Hermione suspiró. Ya estaba pensando en regresarse caminando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salió de la tienda de varitas, muy feliz de ya tener una más decente. Era de fibras de corazón de Dragón, idéntica a su varita original.

La miró muy contenta, pero estaba dispuesta a guardar la rota. Le había tenido aprecio, además, le recordaba a Ron.

-Ron…- dijo seria y perdiendo su entusiasmo. Miró a un costado y vio a "Las 3 escobas", llenas de chicos y chicas, todos muy felices charlando con sus amigos.

Hermione sintió un hueco en su corazón, sus amigos ya no estaban con ella.

Ni Ron, ni Harry.

Ni nadie.

Todos los recuerdos se arremolinaban es su cabeza: la guerra, la muerte de Ron, de sus padres, el hecho de ya no poder ver más a Harry y a los Weasley.

Ya no tenía a nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deme Sake- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

El hombre robusto que atendía la barra, había tratado con gente más rara que nada, pero nunca, en toda su vida, había podido tener la oportunidad de darle Sake a una niña que seguro no pasaba de los 12.

-Enseguida se lo llevo a la mesa, señorita- dijo con su voz ronca.

-Excelente- dijo Hermione, y fue a tomar asiento en una mesa algo retirada de todos, donde los pocos, pero muy raros clientes, le miraban extrañados.

Pero nadie dijo nada, seguro sería una bruja disfrazada.

Después de todo, la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco" no era lugar para niños o adultos que no supieran defenderse.

Hermione veía el cielo por la ventana sucia que estaba a un lado de ella, pegada a la pared.

Solo miraba la luz seca y fría. Mientras recordaba su pasado, o más bien su futuro, que no regresaría.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el sujeto de la barra, dejando la botella de sake y un vasito para servirse.

Hermione le dio un par de monedas y el hombre se fue.

/-El sake no necesita de mucho para tener buen sabor, ojos redondos- sonrió Makotetsu.

-Sensei… yo no tomo- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Ja, ¡al menos pruébalo sabelotodo! ¡No juzgues nada sin conocer de lo que te pierdes!- le dijo molesto y le extendió la bebida.

-Ug… está bien, sensei- dijo de mala gana /

-¿Y quién diría que ese viejo tendría razón?- se dijo Hermione, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Sí, a ella le gustaba el sabor del sake. Cosa que jamás le revelo a su sensei, pero que era verdad. Solía beber sola, una vez cada mes al menos, no era una gran bebedora, pero por lo general, lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba.

Y hoy era uno de esos días. Se llenó el vasito hasta el tope y se lo tomó de un trago.

Hoy necesitaba algo que le dejara una sensación agradable, para su corazón que se sentía tan frío.

Sin amigos, sin familia, y ahora, ni siquiera en su tiempo y a punto de echar a perder el de los demás.

_Y para colmo, seguro Dumbledore ya estará haciendo conjeturas mías, él nunca fue un tonto y nunca lo será_ Se dijo tomándose otro vasito lleno de sake.

_Pensé que si pasaba desapercibida, nadie me notaria. Por eso elegí ser una Hufflepuff, una casa donde nadie suele sobresalir; para que no me notaran, para que no se fijaran en mí, ufff, y vaya como estoy ahora._ Se tomó otro trago y miró la ventana, por donde se filtraba la luz.

_Ahora soy la bendita San Granger_ se dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo, recordando los insultos de Draco, que había muerto tiempo después de Dumbledore fuera asesinado por Snape.

Al parecer fue muerto por los de su propio bando.

_Solo tenía 16 años, era un niño tonto metido en una guerra de asesinos despiadados. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad desde el principio… Lucius, le arruinaste la vida a tu hijo y a Narcisa._ Se dijo recordando como ella, después de la muerte de Draco, se volvió loca, y desde entonces estaba en San Mungo, siendo tratada por locura permanente.

Se llenó otro vasito y se lo tomó todo.

_Después de lo de Narcisa y la muerte de Draco, Lucius se suicidó en Azkaban… no aguanto la decepción. Es irónico, pero después de todo, sí tenía corazón._ Hermione sonrió con tristeza, pensando en el arrogante y cruel Lucius Malfoy, que murió de dolor.

Después de eso, todo se había vuelto una guerra sin cuartel, los mortífagos atacaban a cualquier hora, sin tregua y sin piedad.

Fue cuando Ron murió, seguido de sus padres.

Hermione tomó otro trago y decidió perderse en sus pensamientos.

Al menos, solo por esa vez.

Por favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Granger?-

Hermione se giró y vio a quien le llamó.

-Hola Malfoy, y demás- sonrió tomando su nuevo vasito de sake.

-¿Estás bebiendo?- preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-¡P-pero eres una menor!- dijo otro chico sin más cara que la sorpresa.

-Sí- asintieron torpemente Crabe y Goyle.

-¿Quién son ustedes, mi madre?- les dijo Hermione sirviéndose otro trago.

Los 5 Slytherin que estaban ahí, le miraron con real estupor, solo observando cómo se tomaba su nuevo trago, sin problemas.

Ellos habían decidido ir a "Cabeza de puerco", para que todos vieran que ya eran unos hombres.

Pero se vienen topando con la chica leyenda de 11 años que está muy campante, tomándose lo que parecía su cuarta botella del día. (En la mesa hay 3 más, pero vacías)

-Si están aquí es para tomar, así que dirán, ¿se largan o se quedan?- les dijo Hermione con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, que tenía ahora una mueca burlona.

Para pronto Lucius le hizo una señal a Grabe y Goyle, que trajeron otra mesa, que juntaron con la de Hermione.

Esta tomó otro trago, pensando que la próxima vez, les especificaría que quedaran, ¡pero en otra mesa, no en la de ella!

_Rayos, quería beber sola y estos se vienen a fastidiar_, pensó molesta, haciendo una señal al cantinero, para que le llevara otra botella de sake.

-Admítelo, tú no eres una Hufflepuff- le dijo Lucius, seguro de sus palabras, sentándose frente a ella.

(La mesa de Hermione era rectangular, para 4 personas, Lucius esta frente a ella, del lado de la pared, a un lado de él, esta el chico que Hermione no conoce, junto a ella esta Snape, y en la otra mesa, están Grabe y Goyle)

-Creo que no eres muy listo Malfoy, ¿qué no escuchaste al sombrero?- le dijo molesta- ¿Y por cierto, donde están las chicas que siempre están con ustedes?- preguntó sin darle importancia.

-Narcisa y Bellatrix fueron a comprar ropa, cosa de chicas- dijo Lucius con algo de fastidio.

-Ah, ya…- dijo pagando al cantinero, que ya había llegado con la botella.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto el cantinero, mirando mal a los chicos recién llegados.

-Vienen conmigo viejo, sírveles, pero cada uno pagará lo suyo- le dijo Hermione molesta, solo quería tomar.

El cantinero miro a la chica serio, vaya que tenía carácter, pero no dijo nada, y espero a ver que pedían los chicos.

-Ah… yo…- los chicos se quedaron mudos, en realidad, no sabían que pedir.

-Creo que sus amigos no saben que pedir- le dijo burlón a Hermione.

-No son mis amigos, pura coincidencia que seamos de la misma escuela- le dijo molesta, y luego vio a los chicos- Ustedes, si quieren tomar y no saben qué, mejor no entren- les dijo seriamente, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Todos la vieron con molestia, los estaba dejando en ridículo.

-Tráiganos lo mismo que ella- le dijo Lucius molesto.

-Está bien- sonrió el cantinero, y fue por la bebida.

-¿Te crees mucho por saber tomar, eh?- le espetó Snape con burla.

-Mira Snape, no me provoques, porque cuando tomo, no mido mi fuerza y no quisiera mandarte un Crucio por accidente- le dijo Hermione como si nada.

Pero todos en la mesa se pusieron pálidos del susto.

-Estoy seguro que tú definitivamente no eres una Hufflepuff- le dijo Lucius ceñudo.

Hermione lo vio sin darle importancia, solo saboreaba su sake con gusto.

-Estoy seguro que tú ibas para Slytherin- dijo el chico desconocido, y los demás asintieron con él.

Hermione sonrió divertida. _¿Ella en Slytherin? ¿Una sangre sucia?_ Pensó divertida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Hermione con calma, de algo le sonaba el rostro.

-Soy Rodolphus Lestrange - dijo este serio.

-Bien Lestrange, bien…- dijo Hermione ya acordándose de él- Pues a donde fuera, nunca lo sabremos, ¿o sí? Después de todo, hasta donde saben, podrían estar hablando con una sangre sucia- les dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad. ¿Acaso ella no estaba segura de sus raíces?

-¿Eres huérfana?- pregunto Snape serio.

-Sí- dijo Hermione tomando un nuevo trago y mirando su vaso ya vació.

-Entonces, también podrías ser la hija ilegítima de algún mago, eso tampoco lo sabes- le dijo Lucius como si nada, después de todo, eso de abandonar hijos que nacieron por una infidelidad, no era raro.

-Jo, ¿entonces dices que podría ser una sangre limpia… o una mestiza?- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-No hay nada de malo en ser mestizo, yo lo soy- dijo Snape sintiéndose ofendido de la sonrisa de Hermione.

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Ya, claro, el príncipe mestizo- sonrió al recordar su sexto año con Harry y Ron.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Granger?- le espeto Snape furioso.

-Si me quisiera burlar de ti, me lo hubiese ahorrado, y mejor te mandaba un Crucio- le dijo con calma ella, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Por segunda ocasión, todos los Slytherin sintieron un escalofrío, Hermione se veía muy perversa cuando decía esa palabra con tanta calma.

En eso llego el cantinero, con una botella de sake y 5 vasitos.

Cada uno tomo un vaso, y Rodolphus sirvió, ninguno se dejaría intimidar por esa niña… más de la cuenta, claro.

-¡Aug!- se quejaron todos, al sentir el fuerte y caliente sake pasar por sus gargantas.

-Cof, cof, cof- tosían disimuladamente, para tomar un poco de aire, mientras se ponían rojos como tomates.

Hermione los vio divertida, cada uno luchaba por no perder su postura seria.

-¡Venga! ¡Pasen ya!-

-¡NO! ¡No quiero!-

-¡Que sí!-

Hermione miró hacia la entrada, y vio como Sirius y James, empujaban a Remus y Petter hacia dentro de la taberna.

Frunció el ceño molesta.

¿Por qué siempre que quería hacer algo, los tontos le echaban todo a perder?

-¡Vamos Remus! ¡Esto te hará sentir mejor!- le sonrió James.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Beber no me hará sentir mejor! ¡Somos menores!- les dijo Remus ya adentro, y de mala gana.

-Eso, eso es verdad…- dijo Petter tímidamente.

-Vamos, ¡ya déjense de ser tan tontos ustedes 2! ¡Así nunca conseguirán chicas!- les sonrió Sirius.

-¡Las mujeres no lo son todo Sirius!- le dijo Remus sonrojado.

-No, pero como fascinan esas curvo-preciosas- dijo este sonriendo como pervertido.

-¡Así es amigo! Además aquí solo vienen hombres. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!- dijo sonriendo James.

-¿En serio?- dijo Remus mirando el lugar inseguro, pero luego vio cierta mesa, y algo en su cabeza le dijo: _¡Sácalos a todos antes de que se haga la guerra!_

Y eso iba a hacer, pero luego vio la cara de James y Sirius, con una de esas sonrisas que dicen: _Hagamos algo grande y estúpido, pero más estúpido que grande._

Luego Sirius y James se fueron a la mesa donde vieron a Snape y compañía.

-¡Ay, no!- dijo Remus siguiéndolos, y tras él, un Petter muy asustado de lo que iba a pasar.

-Hola, Quejicus. ¿Qué ha… ¡¿EEEHHH!?-

-Hola, Black- sonrió Hermione con su vasito en alto, como haciendo un brindis a su salud.

-¿¡Granger!?- dijo James sorprendido y junto a él, Remus y Petter, que tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre y no lo gasten- les dijo sonriendo, tomándose su trago, mientras los Slytherin miraban a los Merodeadores con molestia, pero aun rojos por un segundo trago.

-¡P-pero eres de primero y una menor! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Quién te dejo salir de Hogwarts!?- le espetó Sirius molesto.

-Estoy aquí tomando,+ y fue Dumbledore- sonrió Hermione.

-Estás tomando con los Slytherin- dijo Remus aún sin salir de su asombro.

-No, ellos se sentaron conmigo que es diferente, Lupin- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Fue ahí donde todos se dieron cuenta, que cuándo quería, Hermione podía verse muy linda y portarse amable.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿No te duele nada?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Je… esteee… no. Me he sentido de maravilla. Madame Pomfrey me dio una poción muy buena- sonrió Remus sintiéndose nervioso.

-Jo, qué bien, es bueno saber que estas bien de salud, Lupin- sonrió Hermione con calma, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Aquí la escena era esta.

Los merodeadores y los Slytherin, miraban a Remus, luego a Hermione, luego a Remus, luego a Hermione; y así, hasta que se hicieron conclusiones.

-¿A ti te gusta Lupin?- pregunto Snape molesto, y todos se quedaron callados, menos Remus, él se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Hermione se llenó el vasito, lo tomó y bebió todo de un golpe. Se relamió los labios por el rico sabor del sake y miró a Snape.

-¿Eh?- le dijo sin mucha importancia.

Snape frunció el ceño furioso. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione mirando a todos y a nadie en particular.

-Ahhh… son las 4:20- dijo Rodolphus, mirando su reloj mágico.

-Bueno, es hora de seguir con mis compras- dijo Hermione estirándose en su asiento, para después aparecer tras Sirius y James.

-Nos vemos- les dijo sonriendo.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijeron todos mirándola con sorpresa.

-Ah y una cosa. Me entero de que ustedes han ido con el chisme de que me vieron aquí y me las pagara una por una- les dijo en un tono frío y amenazante, pasando de sus preguntas.

Todos la vieron sorprendido y con algo de miedo. No todos los días una niña de once años adicta al sake te amenaza con eso.

-Pero tú no te apures Lupin, tú si eres de fiar, no como el cotilla de Snape- sonrió Hermione dándoles la espalda para ir a dejar propina.

-¡YO NO SOY COTILLA!- bramó Snape, parándose de golpe.

-Claro que no, eres Quejicus- sonrió Sirius, y para pronto, Snape se lanzó sobre él, solo para empezar una gran revuelta, de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

-Aquí está algo de propina, y un extra, para que recuerde que nunca estuve aquí- le dijo Hermione seria al cantinero.

-Claro, usted manda, pero sus amigos están empezando un gran alboroto, me romperán algo- dijo él, ceñudo.

-Ya le dije que no son mis amigos, y además, ellos pueden pagar lo suyo- le dijo seria y saliendo por la puerta, evitando ágilmente una silla.

Hermione usó un hechizo contra el olor a sake, que Makotetsu le había enseñado, y ya más relajada, fue a comprarse lo que le faltaba.

Túnicas ya tenía. Viejas, pero no le molestaba conservarlas, usarlas le recordaba a Ron y eso le gustaba mucho.

Pero pasó por un local de venta de mascotas, contó su dinero y vio que aún le alcanzaba para una lechuza y tal vez algo más.

Así que entró, pero no encontró nada en especial. Las lechuzas nunca fueron su fuerte, ella había preferido a Crookshanks, su gato, porque le gustaban.

Pero no encontró una lechuza que le gustara, ni un gato parecido a Crookshanks.

Ya estaba por irse, cuando vio una jaula en lo más apartado de la tienda, le llamó la curiosidad, y fue a ver.

Era una jaula enorme, y tenía a un ave enorme como huésped, era un águila.

Un águila americana para ser exactos, con su cabeza blanca, su cuerpo de color café oscuro, de pico fuerte a amenazante, con una postura de dignidad y orgullo.

Hermione se enamoró en cuanto la vio, le recordaba a Ron. Porque una vez que este logró hacer su Patronus, este tomó la forma de un águila plateada. (Aún no se la forma del Patronus de Ron, pero lo he cambiado para acoplar el águila)

Hermione fue con el que atendía y le preguntó el precio del águila.

-Jo, bueno pequeña, es toda una ganga, pero no creo que sea bueno que te la venda- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Bueno, esta entrenada tal y como las lechuzas a traer la correspondencia, pero… es algo… agresiva. No se ha dejado tocar por nadie y la tengo desde hace como 5 años. Última vez que le compro algo a un desconocido de Bulgaria- dijo serio, musitando lo último entre dientes.

-Bueno, déjame ver si me quiere, sino, lo dejo así- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero si te pica, no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo el señor, rezando por que el pajarraco ese se largara de una vez.

El señor le dio 2 guantes de cuero grueso a Hermione, para proteger el brazo de sus garras… y el pico.

(Un águila puede fácil arrancar un dedo si quiere, y sus garras pueden clavarse en la piel hasta 5 cm. y desgarrarla)

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y Hermione acerco su brazo con seguridad.

El águila miro a los ojos de Hermione, como estudiándola, era una mirada intensa, fuerte y decidida.

Pasaron como 5 minutos así (donde el dueño ya se estaba durmiendo) hasta que el águila se posó firme en el brazo de Hermione.

Esta sonrió y el dueño dio un brinco descarado, lleno de felicidad.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es un galeón por ella!- dijo el dueño pasándole una caja con todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de las águilas.

-Gracias, aquí esta- sonrió Hermione aun con el águila en la mano y pagando con la otra.

-¡Genial! ¡Pasa un buen día!- le despedía muy apresurado el dueño, empujándola hacia la puerta.

-Ah, si- decía Hermione siendo literalmente arrastrada por él.

-Por cierto, el águila es un depredador natural de las lechuzas- sonrió el dueño, antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Hermione y poner un aviso que decía "CERRADO".

Hermione miró con sorpresa a su águila, que miraba… ¿feliz? a varias lechuzas que surcaban los cielos hacia Hogwarts.

-Méndigo viejo, con razón nadie la quería- murmuró molesta, y miró a su águila que se veía muy emocionada por salir a comer.

-¡Oye, no te vas a comer a ninguna lechuza!- le dijo Hermione molesta, y esta le regresó la mirada molesta.

-Así es, entiéndete que solo comerás carne que te conseguiré, nada de cazar, bueno, quizás ratas y cosas así, pero nada de tocarle ninguna pluma a alguna lechuza- le dijo Hermione firme.

El águila bufó molesta, pero calmó su entusiasmo.

-Así está mejor- sonrió Hermione.

Ahora que ya tenía una mascota, que además podía llevar correspondencia. Hermione decidió cortar camino de vuelta al castillo por la Casa de los Gritos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ya estaba saliendo por el Sauce Boxeador, con cuidado de que su águila no se pegara con nada.

Caminó hacia el castillo, ya sin tanto cuidado, aún no había estudiantes, era temprano para haber regresado.

-Veo que ya conoces el pasaje por la Casa de los Gritos.

-¡Director!- Hermione se giró de inmediato y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, veo también que ya tienes un nuevo amigo- sonrió señalando al águila, que miraba a Dumbledore con curiosidad.

-¡Sí! Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- sonrió Hermione acercándosela para que la viera.

-Jo, sí que lo es pequeña Granger- sonrió Dumbledore.

Hermione se sintió muy feliz cuando Dumbledore la llamo así.

-No me diga Granger señor, ¡por favor dígame Jane!- sonrió Hermione muy contenta, empezaba a sentirse como en sus viejos años.

-Está bien, Jane- sonrió Dumbledore acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Jeje- reía Hermione con diversión. Era como en los viejos tiempos. O algo así.

-Kraaa- dijo el águila también emocionada.

-Jo, creo que ya tiene hambre- sonrió Hermione- Creo que le daré carne cruda- sonrió.

-Ha, bien. ¿Y qué más come?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Lechuzas.

-¿EHHH?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hum… ¿Cómo te llamare?- se preguntó Hermione sentada en su cama, aún estaba sola, ya que los de tercero y superiores aun no regresaban, y los de primero y segundo estaban afuera, terminando el día sin hacer nada.

-Kraaa- dijo el águila posada en su brazo, mientras se frotaba con su frente con cariño.

-Jeje, eres muy cariñosa- le sonrió Hermione devolviendo el gesto.

-Ku, ku, ku-

Hermione se giró y vio a una lechuza café, que cargaba un periódico, parada en su ventana. Se veía asustada del águila, que parecía relamerse del hambre, aunque ya había comido y estaba satisfecha.

-Deja a esa lechuza en paz, no te ha hecho nada- le reprochó Hermione seria y dejó a su águila sobre un buró, donde se quedó quieta, mirando a la lechuza.

Hermione tomo el periódico, que era el Profeta. En Hogsmeade aprovechó y fue a una oficina del periódico, para suscribirse y estar al tanto de las noticias del mundo mágico en ese tiempo.

La lechuza se fue para pronto y el águila puso cara de "Se me escapó".

Hermione se sentó en su cama de nuevo y comenzó a hojear el periódico.

"27 muertes" señalaba la nota central.

Hermione leyó y frunció el ceño molesta. 27 personas habían muerto en el mundo muggle, debido a un ataque hecho por un grupo maligno llamado "Motífagos", liderados por un mago oscuro, del que todavía no se sabía nada.

Hermione dejó el periódico en la mesa.

-Pronto, su nombre ya no será olvidado- dijo seria, mirando por la ventana, como el día caía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Superiora Granger! ¡Superiora Granger!-

-Hola, Bagman- dijo Hermione seria, estaba ya en el salón de Encantamientos.

-¡Hola, superiora Granger!- saludó de nuevo muy feliz, sentándose junto a ella.

-Bagman, ya te dije que no soy tu superiora, estamos en el mismo grado- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero estás en un grupo diferente! ¡Estás en el primero A y yo en el C! ¡Eres mi superiora, Superiora Granger!:D – sonrió Ludo muy contento- ¡Además, eres mi heroína!-

-Je, está bien Bagman. Dime, ¿qué sucede? Ya va a empezar la hora de clase, y a ti no te toca aquí- le dijo seria.

-Primero, ¡dame otro autógrafo! Es para mi mamá :D - dijo muy feliz, extendiendo otro pergamino, con la foto de ella en un salón leyendo.

Hermione suspiró y firmó. Desde hace días se estaba preguntando quién la seguía y le tomaba esas fotos.

-Aquí está Bagman, ahora dime qué sucede- le dijo seria, mirándolo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Habrá una clase de duelo! ¡Será en DCAO! ¡Usaran el comedor como lugar para los duelos! ¡Todas las casa participaran! ¡Será genial, la harán el siguiente mes! :D – dijo Bagman muy emocionado.

-¿Eh?¿Cuándo han dicho eso?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-¡HOY! Acaba de anunciarlo el director. Dijo que es debido a los ataques recientes que el ministerio pidió esta clase, para que todos estuviesen preparados, pero solo los de tercero en adelante participarán, los demás solo vamos a ver :D – dijo muy feliz mirando su autógrafo.

-Ya veo…- _Seguro los ataques son por Voldemort_ se dijo segura.

-Bueno, ya me voy superiora Granger. ¡La veo después en la sala común! :D - dijo Ludo muy contento, ya parándose.

-Espera Bagman-

-¿Sí…?:)

-¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?- le preguntó seria.

-Porque sé que la superior Granger es mi heroína- sonrió Ludo, y salió por la puerta corriendo.

Hermione se quedó de nuevo sola, mirando la puerta por donde había salido Ludo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ludo es un buen chico- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salía de las cocinas, pronto comenzaría la clase de duelo y quería verla de cerca. Necesitaba saber qué nivel tenían Snape, Lucius y los demás.

Ella sabía que desde Hogwarts, ellos ya servían a Voldemort, así que un duelo era la mejor forma de ver su nivel.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo, pero se paró en seco, al ver a alguien más a esa hora.

Era una chica de pelo rubio y ondulado, con lentes rosas. Y parecía estar buscando a alguien, además de cargar algo en las manos, una especie de caja.

De algo le sonaba su cara.

-¿A dónde se fue esa niña?- dijo la chica resoplando molesta.

Hermione le pasó de largo, pero en eso vio con sorpresa, como la chica se le ponía en el camino.

-¡Hola, guapa, te estaba buscando!- dijo empezando a sacarle fotos. Eso era la caja que Hermione vio.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Hermione mirándola con seriedad.

-Jo, es verdad, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Rita, Rita Skeeter!- le dijo sonriendo, sacando una pluma y pergamino mágicos de su túnica.

-A propósito Granger, ¿planeas algo genial para este combate? ¿Mostrarás tus grandes habilidades? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Alguien que te guste? ¿Cazas hombres lobos por diversión? ¿Es verdad que te gusta Remus Lupin? ¿Es verdad que te gusta el sake? ¿Cuál es tu postura frente a los sangres sucias?

Preguntaba ella sin parar, mientras su pluma empezaba a escribir algo como: "Jane Granger admite que le pateará a el trasero a todos, que no hay nadie como ella en el mundo. También dice que ayudó a Snape contra el hombre lobo, porque este trato de pasarse de listo con ella, y ya sabemos cómo son los lobos con su instinto, ¿o no Lupin? Además ha mostrado una repulsión al contacto con los demás y…"

La pluma ya no escribió más, ya que Hermione la incineró con un hechizo.

-¡KYA! ¿¡Qué haces!?- le recriminó Rita molesta.

-Eres de Slytherin, ¿cierto?- sonrió Hermione con malicia.

-Así es- contestó molesta.

-Sí, tu cara me suena, ya te había visto antes. Eres tú la que me tomaba las fotos- dijo acariciando su varita con una mueca torcida. Rita se congeló en su lugar, algo le decía que había molestado a la persona equivocada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé cómo fue que todos se enteraron del secreto de Lupin. Contesta, ¿Snape te dijo todo, también lo que me acabas de decir ahora?- le pregunto seria, poniendo su varita en la yugular de Rita.

-Ha… ha… n-no…- dijo Rita nerviosa.

-Creo que hablarías mejor si te mando un Crucio.

Palabras mágicas.

-¡Sí! ¡Él me dijo! ¡Él me dijo! ¡Pero deja de apuntarme!- dijo Rita nerviosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta, Snape era un idiota.

-¿De qué curso eres?- preguntó Hermione.

-D-de sexto- dijo temblando.

-Está bien, muy bien escarabajo- dijo Hermione seria, pero miró complacida a Rita, que se puso pálida.

_Así que esta ya se puede transformar_ pensó algo sorprendida, pero feliz, ya tenía algo con que controlarla.

-Te diré algo Rita, así que escucha-

-S-sí…-

-Quiero que me dejes a mí y a Lupin en paz- le dijo seria.

-E-está bien…

-Eso espero Rita, porque te aseguro, que no quieres verme molesta- le dijo Hermione en un tono sombrío y transformó la cámara en carbón

-Hasta pronto Rita, y recuerda lo que te dije- le sonrió Hermione dándole la espalda para irse.

-S-sí… -dijo esta, quedándose temblando. Y solo pensando en una cosa. Que sí se había metido con la persona incorrecta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione camino un poco más, el Gran Comedor ya estaba cerca, seguro todos estarían ya ahí.

-¡AAAUG!-

Hermione miró como un chico salió volando de un pasillo. Frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso para ver quién era el responsable.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie asqueroso amante de los muggles!- gritó Lucius, saliendo por el pasillo con su varita apuntando al chico caído, que se quejaba de dolor, al parecer, se había dislocado la pierna al caer.

Hermione se paró en seco.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

No podía ser.

No.

Simplemente no.

-¡UUUG! ¡M-maldito Malfoy!- gruñó el chico tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡Cállate, maldito traidor a la sangre! ¡Toma esto! Furnu… ¡AAAH!

Lucius no pudo terminar su maldición, ya que una gran llamarada se atravesó entre los dos.

-Déjalo, Malfoy- dijo una voz seria.

Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Hermione, que tenía la peor mirada de todas.

-Granger- dijo Lucius molesto.

-Vete ahora o te juro que no te gustara lo que te haré- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

Lucius guardó su varita y se retiró al comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio absoluta a al chico en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él, para empezar a curarlo.

-Sí, gracias. Jo, vaya, que honor. Me está curando la gran Granger- sonrió el chico, apartando su pelirrojo cabello de su cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ambos eran idénticos.

-No soy tan grande- le sonrió Hermione.

-¿No? ¡Pero si has hecho correr al tonto de Malfoy! ¡Eres grande!- sonrió el chico.

-S-soy Jane, no seas tan formal conmigo- le sonrió Hermione muy sonrojada. Pero es que eran idénticos.

-Mucho gusto Jane, yo soy Arthur Weasley. ¿Qué tal?- sonrió él, extendiendo su mano.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella muy sonrojada, mientras estrechaba la mano de Arthur.


	7. Primer Año VI: Puedes intentarlo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 6**

"**Puedes intentarlo"**

-Vaya, ¿y vas a participar en el duelo?- sonrió Arthur.

-Ah, n-no… solo voy a ver…- dijo Hermione sonriendo con ese rubor en sus mejillas, que perecía ser permanente.

-Vaya, ¡apuesto que sería grandioso verte en acción! En el comedor, cuando le regresaste las maldiciones a Black y Potter, ¡fue genial! ¡Fue increíble! Bueno, ellos son de mi casa, pero a veces se pasan con sus bromas- dijo Arthur medio pensativo.

-Sí, esos nunca piensan bien nada- dijo Hermione molesta por que los 2 Merodeadores ocuparan la conversación.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos apuramos, seguro comienzan sin nosotros- sonrió Arthur.

-Ah, sí- sonrió Hermione feliz de caminar al lado de Arthur.

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear? ¡Eres muy buena! Ni los de Séptimo se comparan a Potter y Black y tú los has vencido sin mucho esfuerzo- sonrió Arthur.

-Ah, yo… no es la gran cosa, los libros te enseñan casi todo, solo hay que practicar- sonrió Hermione sintiéndose en las nubes, y es que Arthur Weasley, era idéntico a su hijo Ron de joven, uno no notaría la diferencia.

-Ah, y, esto, ¿en qué grado estás?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

-¿N? Jo, estoy en cuarto- sonrió Arthur.

-Jo, que bien- sonrió Hermione, pensando en ver si podía adelantar unos cuantos cursos.

Caminaron poco hacia el comedor, al entrar, vieron las clásicas 4 mesas de las casas, orilladas. Ahora en el centro, había una gran tarima de metro y medio de altura, donde se darían los duelos. Todos ya estaban muy emocionados y solo esperaban el inicio de la clase.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi mesa, nos vemos Jane- sonrió Arthur.

-S-sí… ¡Hasta luego Arthur!- sonrió Hermione con ese rubor aún en sus mejillas.

Hermione se olvidó de su clásica cara seria y fría, además de su mal humor habitual. Ahora estaba radiante, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y jugaba con uno de sus rizos en forma soñadora.

Los de su casa la miraron curiosos, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que su "Superiora Granger" era una chica muy seria, que no gustaba del alboroto.

-¡Superiora Granger! ¡Estás muy feliz! ¿Te pasó algo bueno hoy?- preguntó Ludo tan animado como siempre.

Todos lo vieron con cara de pena ajena, al parecer, no todos sabían sobre lo que era el espacio personal.

-Hola, Ludo- sonrió Hermione muy animada.

-¡Wow! ¡Me has sonreído! ¡Estás muy feliz Superiora Granger!- sonrió Ludo muy contento.

-Sí, algo así- sonrió Hermione, mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ubicó a Arthur, que charlaba con otros chicos.

En eso, todos vieron a Dumbledore ponerse de pie.

-Bienvenidos, mis alumnos. Esta será una muestra de duelo, donde todos participarán, para que tengan una idea más clara de la realidad que está ocurriendo allá afuera. Todo este encuentro, estará supervisado por el representante del Ministerio de Magia, el Sr. Wando Smithers- dijo y un hombre con túnica azul oscuro, de complexión delgada, con el pelo blanco al igual que su espeso bigote, que traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, se puso de pie en la gran tarima.

-Y será apoyado por nuestro maestro de DCAO el profesor Evan Walts- añadió, y el muy conocido maestro se encaminó a la tarima, vistiendo una túnica café oscura. Su pelo era negro hasta la cintura y tenía una gran barba hasta la altura de los hombros. Era un hombre muy recio, y enseñaba bien, en opinión de Hermione.

-Ahora, las reglas son sencillas, el primero en desarmar el oponente o sacarlo fuera de la tarima, gana. Pueden usar todos los hechizos de ataque, y maldiciones que conozcan, el señor Smithers se encargara del revertir cualquier maldición y Madame Pomfrey espera a cualquier herido en la enfermería, jojo. Así sin más, por favor empecemos.

-¡Espere!-

-¿EH?-

El comedor se quedó callado y todos miraron a la persona que había hablado. Era Ludo Bagman.

-Diga, joven Bagman. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo, algo le decía lo estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Por qué la superiora Granger no participa? ¡La superiora Granger debe participar! ¡Es la mejor de la escuela!- dijo Ludo muy feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Es buena idea!- apoyaron los de su casa, algunos silbando y otros aplaudiendo.

Hermione estaba así: O.O

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! ¿Qué opinan los supervisores?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Por mí está bien, Granger es la mejor- sonrió el profesor Walts.

-Mmm, ¿está seguro? Es una niña de primero- dijo Smithers mirando a Hermione, ceñudo.

-¡Pero ella es la mejor! ¡Ni Potter y Black pueden con ella!- dijo Ludo.

-¡OYE! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD ENANO!- espetó Sirius molesto desde su mesa.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ENANO BLACK! ¡EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS UN PERDEDOR!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿QUÉ DIJSITE ENANA?-

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!-

Ambos se vieron con miradas fulminantes, solo había una salida. Pelea.

-Bueno, como se ve que la joven Granger quiere participar, y no habiendo mayor objeción, ¡que comiencen los duelos!- sonrió Dumbledore.

Se hizo una etapa de eliminatorias. Se pelearían en parejas, primero los de séptimo entre ellos, luego sexto, y así sucesivamente, los que sobraran pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Hermione despacho fácilmente a sus oponentes, que fueron unos de tercero.

Y como supuso, Arthur también participó, pero perdió pronto. Hermione sintió ganas de matar al chico de Ravenclaw que lo derrotó.

Entre duelo y duelos, se vieron algunos interesantes.

Uno de Remus y Sirius, donde este, con un Expelliarmus, desarmó a Remus. Ambos se sonrieron divertidos y bajaron de la tarima.

Hermione le sonrió y le hizo una señal "Bien hecho" (Pulga arriba), cuando Remus la miró después de haber bajado, este se sonrió y siguió a sus compañeros ya más animado.

Otro de Snape y Rodolphus, estos se lo tomaron más en serio, pero al final, Snape salió fuera de la tarima y Rodolphus gano.

Snape frunció el ceño molesto y se fue de mala gana. Hermione recordó que Harry le dijo que Snape al parecer no era tan buen duelista, y que por eso odiaba a su padre, además de haber sido el blanco de sus bromas por lo mismo de no poder defenderse bien.

También estuvo uno más de James y un chico de Ravenclaw. El chico se esmeraba mucho por defenderse, pero Hermione notó como James solo jugaba con él.

Eso le pareció de mal gusto, Makotetsu le había enseñado la dignidad que había en un duelo, y era obvio que James no le daba su lugar al chico, que como espero, perdió.

También hubo uno de Lucius, pero ese no lo vio, porque Arthur se acercó a desearle suerte.

Y con eso bastó para que no supiera qué fue de los otros 5 duelos siguientes.

Fue hasta que Smithers le tocó el hombro, que salió de su nube de color rosa y supo que era su turno.

-Hola, enana- sonrió James con burla.

-¿Tú eres mi oponente?- le dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿Qué no estábamos aún en las descalificaciones?-

-Eso fue hace 3 duelos, jaja, se ve que aparte de chaparra eres medio lenta- se burló James.

Hermione lo miró molesta, James podía ser muy fastidioso a veces con su sola voz.

-¡A LA BIO! ¡A LA BAO! ¡A LA BIN-BON-BA! ¡SUPERIORA GRANGER! ¡SUPERIORA GRANGER! ¡A POTTER GANARÁ! ¡SÍÍÍ!

Todo el comedor se giró a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde estaban casi todos arriba de la mesa, con pancartas que decían "Arriba Granger" o "Granger rules!" o "Potter apesta".

Y eran dirigidos por un pequeñín, que estaba tocando una trompeta, que con un hechizo amplificador, sonaba como a concierto completo ahí dentro.

Ese era Ludo Bagman.

-¡Ánimo, superiora Granger! ¡Pártasela a Potter! ¡Ya hemos traído pancartas y todo!- decía Ludo muy feliz, tocando de nuevo su trompeta.

-Ay, Dios...- dijo Hermione cubriéndose la cara, llena de vergüenza.

-Esos enanos miserables…- gruñía James, al ver varias pancartas con el "Potter apesta", y miró además con desagrado a varios Slytherin reírse a carcajada suelta, junto con varios de otras casa… ¡Incluyendo la suya!

Por su lado, Sirius miraba a todos muy molesto, y era retenido por Remus y Petter, quienes evitaban que Sirius se fuera contra los de Hufflepuff, que animaban a Hermione.

-¡GRRR! ¡Prepárate Granger! ¡Porque te haré picadillo!- le dijo Jame furioso.

-Puedes intentarlo- le dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

-¡No tendré piedad de ti! ¡Te mostraré verdaderos hechizos!- le dijo James molesto.

-Eso veremos- le sonrió Hermione con burla, mirando de reojo a la mesa de Gryfindor, donde Arthur le animaba.

Hermione se sonrojó y miro seria a James. ¡Por nada del mundo iba a perder frente a Arthur!

James hizo el primer movimiento.

-¡Nubulus!- gritó y una nube de humo se creó, tan espesa como la niebla.

Hermione entonces apenas y evadió un Expelliarmus, gracias a su escudo.

_¡Ese James! ¡Está usando la niebla para que no vea sus ataques! ¡Pero 2 pueden jugar este juego!_

-¡Ventai!- grito Hermione y un viento muy fuerte, dispersó la niebla por completo.

-Vaya, un hechizo de buen nivel- sonrió James.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de los tuyos- sonrió Hermione y James la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Rocke side!- gritó James y varias púas de roca salieron del suelo, Hermione las evitó con un ágil salto.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Escudo!- gritó James.

-¡Aquateri!- Hermione bloqueó su propio ataque gracias a un escudo de agua que se formó frente a ella.

Un gran "OOOOOH" se escuchó por todo el comedor, todos estaban asombrados. Nunca habían visto ese ataque.

-Jojojo, vaya, vaya. Nunca pensé volver a ver ese ataque- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ese ataque no es de aquí- dijo Snape serio.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Rodolphus.

-Claro tonto, recuerda quien es el inteligente del grupo- le gruño Snape molesto, aun sentido por su derrota.

-Repíteme eso idiota.

-Cuando quieras.

-Basta- dijo Lucius molesto, y de inmediato Snape y Rodolphus dejaron de pelear, pero se miraron con odio.

Lucius siguió el duelo con atención, algo le decía que sería interesante.

-¡Hielosteck!- grito James, y varias estacas de Hielo salieron de su varita y se lanzaron contra Hermione.

-¡Rucunek!- gritó Hermione y un gran látigo de roca salió del suelo, y deshizo las estacas de un golpe.

-¡Ah!- James evitó ser alcanzado por el látigo de un salto- ¡Drain aqua!- gritó y un dragón de agua salió de su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Hermione y el dragón se le regreso a James, este apenas y lo evitó, pero se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla.

-¡Vamos James! ¡Derrótala!- animaba Sirius.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos James!- apoyaba también Petter.

Remus por su parte, se veía muy nervioso, sabia de las habilidades de Hermione, pero también sabia de lo que James y Sirius podían llegar a ser capaces.

Snape veía todo con una mueca torcida, en verdad esperaba que Hermione le pateara el trasero a James, quería ver algo bueno, o malo de preferencia.

-¡Granger! ¡Granger! ¡Granger! ¡Granger!- animaban los de la porra de Hufflepuff con ahínco y gran emoción. Estaban seguros de que ella ganaría.

-La chica es buena- dijo Bellatrix, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, algo… loca.

-Sí, eso parece hermana, eso parece- dijo Narcisa algo molesta. Lucius no dejaba de ver a Hermione y eso le molestaba.

-¿Creen que gane?- preguntó Andrómeda mirando la pelea muy contenta.

-Sí, el que tiene el poder, siempre gana- sonrió Bellatrix, y sus hermanas la vieron con curiosidad, no todos los días esa mirada lunática salía en los ojos de su hermana.

-¡Vamos Jane! ¡Tú puedes!- animaba Arthur, seguido de sus amigos, Hermione lo miro de reojo y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Filoide!- gritó James y varias ráfagas cortantes salieron de su varita.

-¡Escudo!- grito Hermione, pero para su sorpresa, las ventiscas pasaron de su escudo.

-¡AHHH!- gritó al caer, esas ráfagas de viento le habían hecho profundos cortes en casi todo el cuerpo, había subestimado a James.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en el comedor, y todos miraron a James, que se sonreía con burla.

-Ugh… a…- Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de apenas de ponerse de pie. Tenía cortes profundos por todo su cuerpo y empezaba a sangrar.

-¡POTTER! ¡Ese hechizo no debió usarlo!- le espetó el profesor Walts molesto, y no era el único, Dumbledore tampoco vio ese ataque de buena manera.

-¡Estará suspendido por eso!- dijo el profesor Walts.

-No.

-¿Eh?-

Todos se giraron y vieron a Hermione ponerse de pie algo tambaleante, mientras sangraba por casi todo su cuerpo.

-El duelo, continua- dijo Hermione parándose firme con su varita en mano.

-Es-Está bien. Sí aún puedes pelear, continúen- dijo Walts serio.

-Debiste darte por vencida- le dijo James serio.

-En la guerra Potter, no hay cuartel, ni lugar para esconderse- le dijo Hermione seria, con una mirada gélida- La guerra es solo matanza- dijo, con una mirada llena de furia contenida.

Todos estaban más expectantes ahora, mirando lo que sucedería.

Pero cierto grupo miraba ahora el duelo con algo de incertidumbre.

Lucius Malfoy miraba a Hermione, miraba esos ojos llenos de furia, y se sonreía con malicia.

-Prepárate, te venceré- le dijo James creando una bola de fuego en su varita.

-Je, eso crees- sonrió Hermione.

-¡Bolaro flamma!- gritó James, y le lanzó una gran llamarada a Hermione, pero esta la evitó y empezó a correr hacia James.

-¡Filoide!- gritó James de nuevo, lanzando las ráfagas cortantes.

-¡Rucunek!- grito Hermione, y el gran látigo de roca salió de nuevo, pero este fue cortado por las ráfagas, haciendo un poco de polvo.

-¡Te gane!- sonrió James, pero se de repente sintió una sombra sobre él.

Se giró hacia arriba y vio a Hermione. Todos habían visto como ella había usado el látigo para que las ráfagas lo cortaran y el polvo evitara que James le viera dar el salto para atacarle.

-¡Relámpago sentéis!- dijo Hermione y de su varita salió un relámpago, que le dio a James una descarga eléctrica.

-¡AAAG!- Gritó James y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡JAMES!- gritó Sirius corriendo a la tarima, para ir con su amigo, que soltaba un poco de humo.

Todo el comedor se quedó mudo de la impresión. Ese ataque nunca lo habían visto.

-¡No se mueve! ¿Estás loca!? ¡Casi lo matas!- le espetó Sirius furioso, arrodillado al lado de James.

Hermione le miro molesta, ella no se quejó cuando James casi la mata.

-¡JAMES!

Hermione reconoció la voz, se giró y pudo ver a una pelirroja que venía corriendo.

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES!- gritaba la chica subiendo y corriendo a su lado.

-¡Está bien Lily! ¡No te preocupes! Lo llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey- le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero, pero está muy mal…- dijo Lily llorando sin consuelo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, no te apures- sonrió Sirius y en eso, Hermione de una patada lo tumba de la tarima (James cayó cerca de la orilla, por lo que Sirius estaba casi al borde.)

-¡AUG!- se quejó al caer al suelo- ¡Maldita hija de la..!

-¡Petrificus totalus!- dijo Hermione, petrificándolo.

-Déjame curarlo- le dijo Hermione a Lily, que la veía sorprendida.

-Ah, s-sí…- dijo Lily.

Hermione le sonrió y curó a James rápido.

-Aún estará inconsciente, pero ya no tiene más heridas- le sonrió Hermione, y Lily vio con gran felicidad, como la cara antes chamuscada de James, estaba de nuevo limpia.

-Lupin, ¿podrías ayudar a Evans a llevar a Potter a la enfermería?- le inquirió Hermione.

-Ah, sí claro, vamos Lily- sonrió Remus y se subió para levitar a James.

Hermione suspiró y usó un hechizo para curarse. Había perdido mucha sangre y se sentía algo débil, así que se sentó en la orilla de la tarima.

-¡SUPERIORA GRANGER! ¡URRAAA!

Hermione se giró, y vio como todos los de su mesa, se acercaban a felicitarla.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Fue un hechizo fenomenal!- decía uno.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!- decía Ludo todo emocionado.

Todos empezaban a saltar con gran emoción, Hermione solo les sonreía y miro de reojo a Dumbledore, que le devolvía la sonrisa muy contento.

Después del encuentro de James y Hermione, Dumbledore decidió poner un descanso de 30 minutos, para comer.

En las mesas parecieron bebidas y algunos bocadillos, para refrescarse después de tan emocionante encuentro, y por cierto, Sirius seguía petrificado.

Todos comían muy contentos en su mesa. Hermione estaba comiendo un poco de spaghetti y un jugo de manzana, aunque después de tanto ejercicio, prefería un buen trago de sake.

Mientras tanto, Ludo corría de aquí para allá con agua, té, una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, o lo que sea que fuera para que Hermione se sintiera mejor.

-Buen trabajo.

-Jo, hola Slytherins - saludó Hermione mirando a Lucius con su usual grupo.

-Fue una buena batalla- sonrió Rodolphus.

-Sí, algo así- sonrió Hermione, mirando a Sirius petrificado, a quien le colgaban con pancartas de Hufflepuff que decian "Black apesta" al cuello

-Toma- dijo Snape serio, pasándole un frasco.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Hermione desconfiada, pero tomándolo.

-Es una poción de—

-Jo, es rupremia- dijo Hermione oliendo la poción.

-Sí, ¿cómo has sabido?- preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-Me gusta pociones- le dijo Hermione tomándose la poción de un trago.

-Superiora Granger, no creo que fuera bueno que se la tomara, seguro era veneno- dijo Ludo desconfiado.

Esto hizo que Snape mirara fulminante a Ludo, que se escondió tras Hermione.

-Descuida Bagman, la rupremia es una poción de restablecimiento, ayuda a recuperar condición rápidamente, y no tiene nada, la rupremia es de las pocas pociones que cambia de olor al ponerle algo diferente- le sonrió Hermione.

-Mira, habla como tú- sonrió Bellatrix con burla a Snape.

-Cállate- le dijo este cortante.

-Pero aquí lo único que me gustaría saber, es, ¿por qué me la dan?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si desconfiabas, mejor no te la hubieses tomado- dijo Snape molesto.

-¿Y perderme una buena rupremia de gratis?- sonrió Hermione, pasándole el bote.

-No lo hicimos con alguna mala intención, solo para que veas que estamos de tu lado- sonrió Lucius.

-Sí, no hay mejor manera de hacer amigos, que comprándolos- sonrió Hermione con algo de sarcasmo.

-Hum, solo gánale al estupido de Black si te lo topas- dijo Snape molesto.

-Hecho- sonrió Hermione algo malvada.

Los Slytherin, pensaron que esa era una buena sonrisa Slytherin.

-¡Granger!-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Sirius venir hecho una cabra, mientras se quitaba salvajemente los letreros de "Black apesta".

-¡Espérate Sirius!- le decía Remus, que venía tras él, junto con Petter.

Hermione sonrió, al parecer Remus al volver de la enfermería, se regresó a despetrificar a Sirius.

-Hola, Black- sonrió Hermione.

-¡Hola!- sonrió Ludo tras ella, mirando con gracia los bigotes que le había pintado a Sirius en la cara.

-¡Maldita! ¡No creas que de esta te salvas! James ya está bien, ¡pero te haré pagar en su nombre y en el mío! ¡Nadie avergüenza a Sirius Black!- le dijo señalándola con odio.

-Excepto yo- sonrió Hermione, y Remus y Petter tuvieron que detener a Sirius, que abalanzaba a estrangular a Hermione.

-¡Jane!

-¡Arthur!- saltó Hermione, e hizo a todos a un lado. Específicamente, le puso la mano en la cara a Sirius y lo empujó.

-Oye, ¡genial la batalla! ¡Eres increíble!- sonrió Arthur, pero luego miro a los Slytherin en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te juntas con los Slytherin?- preguntó serio.

-No, olvídate d ellos- le dijo sonriendo embelesada.

Y por alguna razón, Remus y Snape fruncieron los ceños molestos, mientras que Sirius y Lucius, miraban la escena serios.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a desearte suerte en la siguiente ronda, eso es todo- le sonrió Arthur.

-Claro, gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cómo lo aprecio- dijo seria Hermione, pero sonrojándose.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Jane- sonrió Arthur, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Lucius.

-Sí, hasta pronto- sonrió Hermione, pero luego se giró a los demás que la miraban sorprendidos y les dedicó la peor de sus miradas.

-¿Qué?- les dijo molesta.

-Nada, ya nos íbamos- dijo Lucius retirándose, junto con todo su séquito.

-Nos vemos luego enana, te haré polvo- le dijo Sirius pasando de ella.

-Eh, hasta luego Granger- se despidió Remus sonriendo.

-Sí, hasta luego Lupin- le sonrió Hermione.

-Adiós- sonrió Peter.

-Adiós- sonrió Hermione por inercia. No se imaginó que él se despediría.

Ella los vio alejarse, mirando la espalda del pequeño Peter. Y pensando en su futuro.

El descanso terminó, comenzando la ronda siguiente.

Los duelos continuaron sin más, muchos fueron rápidos.

Incluso el de Sirius contra Lucius.

Hermione vio este con detenimiento.

Lucius uso más de una vez varias maldiciones de trampa, y uso trucos sucios, que Sirius evitó con gran facilidad.

Hermione sonrió, Lucius apenas era un duelista mediocre, pero era cierto que mejor que Snape y Rodolphus. Este último ya había sido descalificado.

Al final Lucius perdió, al ser estrellado con un Expelliarmus contra la pared.

Si Lucius era un tramposo, Sirius era de los que no tenía piedad.

Pronto los ánimos se subieron de tono.

La final estaba decidida.

Hermione contra Sirius.

-Los últimos duelistas, pasen al frente- dijo Smithers serio.

Hermione ya se dirigía hacia su lado para subirse, cuando Narcisa le paró el paso.

-¿Sí?- dijo Hermione seria.

-Acábalo, hazle pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Lucius- le dijo Narcisa con una cara llena de odio hacia su primo.

Hermione la miro seria, pero luego le sonrió.

-¿Te parece estamparlo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí, lo más doloroso que puedas- sonrió Narcisa.

-Hecho- le dijo Hermione pasándola de largo y subiendo por las escaleras a la tarima.

-Te haré morder el polvo Granger- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Inténtalo Back- sonrió Hermione.

-¡Comiencen!- dijo Smithers y el duelo empezó.

-¡Shadalow!- gritó Sirius y una sombra Salió del suelo y se abalanzó contra Hermione.

-¡Ligtherin!- gritó Hermione y un resplandor dorado hizo desaparecer la sombra.

-¡Exuman!- gritó Sirius y varias manos de roca salieron bajo Hermione apresándola.

-¡UG! ¡Reducto!- gritó Hermione y los brazos explotaron, despedazándose por completo.

-¡Bolaro flamma!- grita Sirius, y le lanzó una llamarada, Hermione la evadió y se lanzó contra Sirius.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Escudo!-

-¡Aquateri!- De nuevo el escudo de agua aparece y absorbe el ataque.

-¡GRRR!- Sirius se lanzó contra Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Relámpago sentéis!

-¡Bolaro flama!

Ambos hechizos son despedidos al mismo tiempo y chocan.

Ahora un gran resplandor ilumina el gran comedor.

Las energías luchan una contra otra, tratando de buscar la menos oportunidad para acabar con la otra.

La energía mágica es tanta, que empieza a crear una gran ventisca, como si fuese el ojo de un huracán.

-¡Esto está saliéndose de control!- grito Smithers mirando a Hermione y a Sirius que no daban tregua el uno al otro.

-¡Deténganse chicos! ¡Si siguen así, la energía va a explotar!- dijo el profesor Walts preocupándose.

-¡Black! ¡Detengámonos! ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso!- le gritó Hermione, mirando como todos tenían cara de miedo.

-¡NO! ¡TE GANARÉ!- le dijo Sirius poniendo más de su energía mágica.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡TODOS PUEDEN MORIR!- le gritó Hermione furiosa.

-¡ENTONCES RINDETE TÚ! ¡YO NO ME VOY SIN GANAR!-

Hermione frunció el ceño furiosa. Sirius estaba usando más energía sin pensar y ya era tarde para retirarse. Si la energía se desnivelaba, exploraría de inmediato, solo le quedaba seguir y darle tiempo a los demás para escapar.

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Lucius mirando la gran cantidad de energía que despedían Hermione y Sirius.

-¡Sirius! ¡Granger!- dijo Remus preocupado, mirando una gran esfera de energía empezar a formarse desde el centro del choque de los hechizos.

Parecía una esfera de luz blanca creciendo para explotar.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, casi como un tornado, las mesas incluso se estaban tambaleando.

-¡Albus, deténlos!- pidió McGonagall preocupada.

-Es tarde para eso Minerva, desde que chocaron las varitas, ambos han estado alimentando el vínculo con todo su poder. No se puede detener, hasta que uno de los dos caiga- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¿Pero no has visto la esfera? ¡ESTÁ CRECIENDO! Si siguen con el vínculo todos vamos a morir!- le dijo McGonagall seria.

-Saca a todos los estudiantes del Gran Comedor y cierren la puerta- le dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¡SÍ!- dijo esta, y junto con todos los demás maestros, comenzaron a evacuar a todos.

Pero de pronto, de la esfera salió un relámpago que dio de lleno a una pared, formando un cráter.

-¡KYAAA!- gritaron varios, cuando más relámpagos comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones.

-¡Rayos! ¡La energía está comenzando a salirse de control! ¡Walts, tenemos que sacar a todos! ¡Salgamos de aquí!- dijo Smithers creando varios escudos para repeler los relámpagos.

-¡Pero Granger y Black siguen ahí!- le dijo este, repeliendo un relámpago con un escudo.

-¡Son ellos o todos!- le dijo serio.

Walts, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada abrumado.

-¡Lo siento chicos!- dijo mientras se giraba a verlos, y se apresuró a sacar a todos los alumnos que podía, mientras ayudaba con los escudo a evitar los relámpagos.

Pero en eso, y sin previo aviso, una gran esfera de luz se formó alrededor de Sirius y Hermione.

Todos miraron con sorpresa. Era Dumbledore quien la había formado.

-¡VÁYANSE! ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ELLOS!- gritó serio.

-¡SÍ!- dijo Minerva preocupada y apresuro a los alumnos que quedaban, para después cerrar las puertas del comedor, sellándolas con varios hechizos de protección.

Dumbledore miró serio a Hermione y Sirius. Si lo hacía bien, esa barrera de magia soportaría todo, y quizás ninguno moriría.

Pero si se equivocaba, podría evitar la explosión, pero Hermione y Sirius morirían.

Hermione pudo levantar la vista y ver a Dumbledore, que le miraba con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió triste.

Y Dumbledore pudo leer en el movimiento de sus labios un: "Lo-si-en-to".

**/K-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM/**

Se escuchó como un rugido en la noche. El castillo se sacudió con fiereza y el atardecer se iluminó con un destello blanco.

Todos estaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor, mirando las puertas que seguían cerradas.

-Albus… ¡ALBUS!- gritó McGonagall y deshizo los sellos, para entrar desesperada, seguida de Smithers y Walts, mientras los demás profesores se encargaban de los alumnos.

-¡Albus!- gritaba la profesora, entrando al comedor, que estaba plagado de una intensa niebla blanca.

-Esta niebla… es magia pura- dijo Smithers tocando la niebla, que brillaba al contacto.

-Granger y Black sí que tenían poder- murmuró Walts serio.

-¡ALBUS!- gritó McGonagall sintiéndose desfallecer, al no ver a nadie dentro.

-Aquí, Minerva- se escuchó una voz y de inmediato la niebla comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente.

Solo para dejar ver a Dumbledore sonriendo y a Hermione de pie a su lado, con Sirius a cuestas.

-¡Albus!- sonrieron los 3 adultos aliviados.

Pero luego su cara se volvió de horror.

Ya que cuando la niebla se dispersó, dejo ver que TODO el comedor había sido, literalmente, destruido.

Ya no había techo, ni piso después de la tarima. Los muros estaban completamente caídos. Solo se veía en gran paisaje que daba al lago, dando la escena de un bello atardecer.

-Miren. Ya tenemos vista completa- sonrió Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡FIEEESTAAA!- gritaron todos chocando sus cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Pongan la música! ¡Hoy nadie duerme!- sonrió Ludo con dos cervezas de mantequilla en cada mano, y un sombrero que decía "GRANGER MANDA".

-¡SIII!- lo apoyaron los demás, que no solo eran los Hufflepuff, sino además había de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor (Los que no agradaban de James y Sirius, al primero por ser un pedante burlón, y al segundo, porque a más de 40 les había quitado la novia).

Todos se volvieron más locos cuando la música a todo volumen hizo vibrar las paredes a todo.

Hasta el fraile gordo estaba bailando sobre las cabezas de todos con Nick Casi decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario, que no estaba haciendo nada, pero se veía feliz porque Gryffindor había perdido.

Todos bailaban con todos, algunos sacaban serpentinas, confetis o globos, todo con tal de amenizar la fiesta.

Había comida como dulces, frituras, cervezas de mantequilla por docena, además de que se pasaban a las cocinas cuando ya se veía que algo se acababa.

Hermione ya les hubiese hablado del P.E.D.D.O., de no ser porque estaba muy contenta hablando con Arthur y varios chicos de grados superiores.

-¡En serio eres genial Granger! ¡Eso fue único! ¡El duelo del siglo!- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw, de séptimo curso.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto pasara a la historia, será el día en que Hufflepuff encabezo Hogwarts!- dijo uno de sus compañeros de casa de sexto.

-No creo que sea para tanto- sonrió Hermione, tomando de su cerveza.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Los tontos de Potter y Black tendrán para llorar de aquí a su siguiente vida!- sonrió Arthur.

-Bueno, quizás jeje- sonrió Hermione sonrojada. Tener a Arthur tan cerca le ponía muy nerviosa.

-Vaya, ¡los Hufflepuff sí que saben hacer una fiesta!- sonrió el chico de Ravenclaw.

-¡SÍ! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Aquí tienes Superiora Granger! ¡No dejes que tu cerveza se caliente!- sonrió Ludo dándole una fría y cambiándola por la otra de Hermione.

-Gracias Ludo, pero no es necesario, disfruta la fiesta- le sonrió Hermione.

-¡Entonces ven a bailar conmigo!- le sonrió Ludo.

-Está bien, los dejos chicos- les sonrió Hermione, y fue a bailar con Ludo, que le dejó sus cervezas a una chica de Ravenclaw.

Toda la fiesta fue un verdadero caos de felicidad.

Hasta que McGonagall llego como a eso de las 4:00 a.m. y les amenazó con quitar 300 puntos si no se iba a acostar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Auuum!- bostezó Hermione, eran las 7:20 cuando se levantó.

Algo le decía que sería la única a esa hora despierta, y que seguro sería la única de su casa en ir a clases.

De seguro nadie había dormido nada ayer.

Todo el desastre que habían dejado en la torre, como los envases, comida, envolturas y todo los demás, ella lo había desaparecido y limpiado antes de acostarse.

Como fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O., no iba a andar por ahí explotando todavía más a los pobres elfos.

Salió de su casa común y fue a las cocinas a desayunar, para su sorpresa, aún tenía mucha hambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir de las cocinas, Hermione notó que efectivamente nadie se había levantado, todos los pasillos estaban vacíos y sin nadie.

Sintió una gran paz al estar todo en silencio, era agradable.

Pero en eso vio a una chica más adelante, que veía furiosa a quien venía con ella.

Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, era Arthur.

-¡Arthur!- lo llamó muy feliz. La chica y él se giraron a verla.

-¡Hola, Jane!- saludo Arthur con cara de zombie, al parecer no había dormido nada.

-Hola, ah, ¿quién es tu amiga?- sonrió Hermione, mirando a la chica a su lado, pero se sorprendió al reconocerla.

-Jo, ella es mi novia, es Molly Prewett. Molly, ella es Jane Granger, mi amiga- sonrió Arthur sonriendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres Granger! Vaya que sorpresa. ¡Muchos gusto!- sonrió Molly muy contenta.

-S-sí, mucho gusto!- sonrió Hermione sonrojándose de la pena. Era increíble, ¡Molly era idéntica a Ginny! Salvo por que ella era un poco más rellenita y su pelo ondulado, en lugar de lacio.

-Vaya, ¡te ves más pequeña en persona! Es increíble que hayas vencido a Black tú solita- dijo con ternura Molly, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-¡Molly! ¡No la avergüences! Trátala como alguien superior- le dijo Arthur con pena.

-¡Cállate, Arthur! Que aún no te perdono por regresarte después de mí. ¡Se supone que veníamos juntos! Además a Jane no le molesta, ¿verdad?- sonrió a esta.

-¡No! ¡Nunca me molestaría! M-me agradó mucho- sonrió Hermione como niña pequeña.

-¿Ves?- sonrió victoriosa Molly.

-Jo, está bien, no sé como le haces, pero siempre terminas ganando- le dijo Arthur a regañadientes.

-Pues acostúmbrate- le sonrió Molly.

_Y eso es muy cierto Arthur, acostúmbrate_ pensó Hermione acordándose de todas las peleas que tenían Molly y Arthur Weasley, donde siempre ganaba la Sra. Weasly.

Hermione se quedó con ellos platicando casi todo el día, ya que como no hubo clases, porque nadie fue, los maestros decidieron dar el día libre.

Hermione comió con Arthur y Molly en el comedor, como ya nunca lo hacía.

Y platicaron y platicaron mucho.

Pero Hermione supo que en ese momento, no le importaba el futuro o el pasado. Y que solo quería estar con ellos dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Primer Año VII: Una oportunidad

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 7**

"**Una oportunidad**"

-Con esto te verás muy bonita- sonrió Molly, mirando que ya casi terminaba la trenza que le hacía a Hermione.

-Gracias- sonrió esta, muy contenta.

Molly tarareaba una vieja canción, de una antigua melodía que ella había escuchado, el sonido era muy agradable y Hermione se dejaba hacer.

Si hubiese alguien por quien Hermione olvidaría su deseo de no intervenir, esos serian Molly y Arthur.

Ahora los 3 estaban en las orillas del lago, mirando como el atardecer se acercaba.

Habia sido un buen día para Hermione.

Los 3 pasaron el día juntos, charlando y platicando.

Era una atmósfera muy tranquila y amigable. Que solo los Weasley transmitían.

Eso le recordó a Ron, de cómo a veces, solo con una mirada, le decía todo cuánto la quería y amaba. De cuánto deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No eran necesarias las palabras.

Solo bastaban ellos dos para ser felices.

-Listo- sonrió Molly, terminando la trenza.

-Vaya, te ves muy bonita- sonrió Arthur, de pie frente a ella, mirando la obra de su novia.

-G-gracias- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Ah, miren, el ocaso ya está por darse- sonrió Molly, acercándose al lago para ver mejor.

-Sí, mira- sonrió Arthur, tomando la mano de su novia y observando juntos el atardecer.

-¡Mira Jane! ¡Es hermoso!- sonrió Molly.

Esta se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, los 3 miraron el ocaso, mientras la fresca brisa ondeaba entre los árboles.

Hermione bajó la mirada y vio con cuánto amor se sujetaban Molly y Arthur, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

Después de todo, Ron solía tomarle la mano con la misma pasión.

/ Quiero estar contigo, como si no hubiese un mañana, así que dime Herm, ¿te casarías conmigo?/

Hermione se sonrojó al recordar la propuesta de Ron.

-Tonto- susurró para ella, sonriendo con algo de pena. Solo tenían 17, cuando Ron se lo propuso.

_Y de qué manera, en una pelea contra los mortífagos_ recordó con gracia, mirando el rojo intenso en el cielo, que se parecía al pelo de Ron.

_Pero Ron… mi Ron, ya no está aquí…_ se dijo perdiendo su sonrisa.

_No, él ya no está…_

Hermione miró a Arthur, y lo hizo con profundo dolor, pues por más que él se pareciera a Ron, él no era Ron y nunca lo sería.

Y sintió, como si hubiese engañado a Ron, como si hubiese traicionado a su único amor, el único hombre en su vida.

_Mi Ron…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en las cocinas, no había dormido nada desde ayer, cuando pasó el día con Arthur y Molly, se había sentido muy feliz, pero sabía que no podía ser.

Arthur no era Ron, y se suponía que no debían siquiera conocerse.

Ella estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, primero, todo lo que había hecho e intervenido en este tiempo.

Con Sirius, James, Remus y Petter.

Había afectado mucho en sus vidas, tanto que casi se habían olvidado de Snape. Y eso le preocupaba. Se suponía que cuando Snape tradujera la profecía, y Voldemort matara a James y Lily, Snape se sentiría tan mal, que se uniría a Dumbledore, en busca del perdón de sus actos.

¿Qué tal si por ella Snape no sentía ya el remordimiento? ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius y James le odiaban tanto, que quizás terminaban uniéndose a Voldemort?

La relación con ellos era más peligrosa que con los Slytherin.

_Sí, los Slytherin…_ _los olvidaba…_

Lo segundo: Su relación con ellos, no había querido formar lazos de rencor con ellos, pero tampoco de amistad.

Y ahora tenían una situación de odio-tolerancia, al menos por parte de ella. Ya se había dado cuenta de cómo la veía Lucius, con un interés muy marcado.

Eso no le agradaba, se suponía que ellos a esas alturas, ya servían a Voldemort. Esa era la única razón por la cual los dejaba en paz, ellos debían seguir a Voldemort, ella no debía persuadirlos, no debía interferir con eso.

Si ellos por alguna razón no se unían a Voldemort, otros tomarían su lugar y todo se iría al caño.

Con otros mortifagos con Voldemort, ella no sabría quiénes podrían ser, no sabía tampoco si eso afectaría la ubicación de los Horrocruxes.

No sabía si el futuro ya estaba cambiando por ella.

-Y todo por el estúpido gira tiempo- se dice molesta, pero en eso abre los ojos de golpe y se pone de pie.

Hermione dejó todo en la cocina y a paso veloz, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

_El gira tiempo. ¿¡Cómo es que se me olvidó!? Estaba tan concentrada en que no me descubrieran, ¡que no recordé que el gira tiempo seguro se vino conmigo!_

Hermione entró a la biblioteca y se pasó por un pasillo que conocía bien. Tomó un libro conocido y lo abrió en la página que buscaba.

Lo leyó de nuevo, memorizando cada párrafo del mismo.

Si algo había salido mal ese día, seguro podría repetirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba ahora en el "Cabeza de puerco" tomándose lo que parecía su quinta botella del día.

Era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar y ya todos sabían que no debían molestarla, con la primera vez había bastado para ver el carácter que tenía cuando bebía.

Pero ella era ajena a las miradas de seriedad y algo de molestia que le dirigían los extraños visitantes del "Cabeza de puerco".

Ella estaba saboreando su sake con calma. Estaba ahora en la mesa más retirada y oculta en las sombras.

No quería que la molestaran, solo necesitaba pensar.

Pensar en lo que había leído sobre los giratiempo.

_El giratiempo no puede retroceder más allá de 24 horas y no puede avanzar en el futuro, ya que el futuro no está escrito aún_ se dijo sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

_Pero el giratiempo que me trajo a esta época, viene de un futuro que ya está escrito. Y según el libro, un gira tiempo dañado no debe ser reparado, ya que su composición mágica ya está alterada y no funcionaría como debe. Así mismo, sus piezas tampoco deben ser reutilizadas, ya que están contaminadas con el mismo problema_ Hermione hizo una nueva señal al cantinero, y este se apresuró a llevarle una nueva botella, y de paso le dejó un florero con una rosa, solo para ser buen anfitrión.

Hermione lo miró curiosa, pero le dio una sonrisa calmada, y una propina extra, para pronto el cantinero se fue gustoso, con la propina le bastaba.

Ella se sirvió un nuevo trago y se lo tomó de golpe.

_Entonces, solo necesito una pieza, solo una para contaminar un nuevo giratiempo y quizás podría regresar al futuro…no, no al futuro, sino al momento justo, para salvar a Ron_ Hermione sonrió con ese pensamiento, ella podría salvar al hombre que tanto amaba aun después de su muerte.

En eso, ella miró hacia la puerta de la taberna, había sentido la presencia de Lucius y su pandilla. No tardaban en entrar.

Hermione se sonrió con malicia. ¿Quién mejor para decirle donde guarda el Ministerio los giratiempo, que los mismos Slytherin? Después de todo, hasta donde sabía, los magos adinerados como ellos, sabían mucho del Ministerio, y seguro sabrían dónde estaban o quién le podría dar la información sobre los gira tiempo.

No pasó mucho y vio como Lucius, Snape, Rodolphus, Grabe y Goyle, entraron con su clásico porte de soberbia.

Hermione se sonrió al ver que ellos buscaban algo con la mirada. _Me buscan a mí_ se sonrió al descubrir que así era, ya que en cuanto la ubicaron, fueron a su encuentro.

-Hola, Granger- sonrió Lucius.

-Hola, Slytherins- dijo Hermione seria, tomando su trago.

-Veo que tu gusto por el sake es muy arraigado- sonrió Lucius.

Hermione lo miró molesta, no le gustaba que se fuera tomando tanta confianza con ella.

-Aquí se viene a tomar, así que háganlo o lárguense- les dijo sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

-Claro- sonrió Lucius, y le hizo una señal a Grabe y Goyle de que trajeran otra mesa.

Como la otra vez, Lucius se sentó frente a ella, al lado de él Rodolphus, a un lado de ella Snape, y en la otra mesa, Grabe y Goyle.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? Siempre vienes aquí- sonrió Lucius queriendo empezar una charla social.

-Vengo aquí, porque está cerca- le dijo Hermione seria, pero sonriéndose internamente, les sacaría esa información, aunque tuviera que embriagarlos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- pregunto el cantinero algo molesto, la última vez, ellos y los Merodeadores le habían destrozado la mitad del local. Y claro que les hizo pagar. Muestra de eso era que ahora todas las mesas eran nuevas y las sillas más cómodas. El dinero le vino de perlas.

-Denos un martirio de saeta- dijo Snape serio. Desde la vez que Hermione los había dejado en vergüenza con su tolerancia al sake, se había dedicado a buscar varias bebidas, que fueran cargadas, pero no muy fuertes para sus gargantas.

El cantinero asintió y fue por las bebidas.

-Jum, un martirio de saeta, ¿eh? Fuerte, pero suave a la garganta, buena elección para los principiantes- sonrió Hermione remarcando el "principiantes".

Todos se sintieron ofendidos por eso, pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar. No era el momento de buscarle pelea a la chica frente a ellos, ya habían visto de lo que era capaz cuando se enojaba.

El cantinero trajo las bebidas de los chicos y de paso una nueva botella para Hermione, que ya le había dicho con una seña, que quería otra.

-Ya llevas 7 botellas. ¿Que no tienes fondo?- preguntó Snape, sonriendo con burla.

-Snape, Snape. No espero que alguien como tú sepa del delicioso sabor del sake, siendo que aún tomas jugo de uva- se burló Hermione y todos los demás rieron divertidos.

Esto hizo que Snape se pusiera furioso.

-Y dime Granger, ¿cómo te va con el pobretón de Weasley? No me digas que has venido aquí a beber al descubrir que él no estaba disponible, ¿o sí?- se burló Snape.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina, que hizo a Snape y todos los presentes, sentir un escalofrió hasta la médula.

-Nunca… ¿Me escuchas Snape? Nunca, te atrevas a mencionar a Arthur Weasley o a Molly Prewett, o a hacerles algo, porque si lo haces…- le dijo Hermione en un tono venenoso y se giró hacia la flor que le había dejado el cantinero.

-Avada Kedavra- murmuró Hermione y la luz verdosa, salió de su varita, matando la poca vida de la flor.

Todos en la mesa se pusieron pálidos, perdieron su color, pareciendo unos cadáveres, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas y la cara con expresión de horror absoluto.

Grabe y Goyle se desmayaron del susto, y poco faltó para que Snape, Lucius y Rodolphus les siguieran.

-E-esa es, esa es…- decía Rodolphus tartamudeando, como si las palabras se comieran su lengua.

-Una maldición imperdonable- dijo Hermione seria, con un semblante duro y frío, pero luego lo cambió por uno más relajado y sonrió con algo de burla mal intencionada.

-N-no debiste… el Ministerio lo sabrá…- dijo Snape aún asustado.

-El ministerio buscará a un adulto, no a una niña de 11 años- dijo Hermione tomándose su nuevo trago, y mirando a Lucius, que tenía una cara de espanto, pero se sonreía con algo de locura.

-Tienes mucho poder- le dijo con esa mirada lunática.

-El poder es necesario Malfoy, no hay bien o mal, solo poder- le dijo Hermione, mirando su vasito vacío.

-Hablas con sabias palabras, tan sabias como las de alguien tan grande que conozco- sonrió Malfoy con una mirada llena de deseos de poder.

Hermione lo miró, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida. _Así que ya trabajan para él… ya me lo suponía._

-Quizás deberías conocerlo- sonrió Lucius, y Rodolphus y Snape, lo miraron con algo de temor.

-No gracias, no me interesa seguir órdenes de riquillos como ustedes- le dijo Hermione con desprecio. Se había sentido ofendida de lo que Lucius le había propuesto. Era asqueroso para ella poder ser considerada "apropiada" para Voldemort. Simplemente era repugnante.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nosotros te hemos mostrado que tenemos buenas intenciones contigo- dijo Malfoy ofendido, tomándose otro trago de su bebida.

-Ja, no me hagas reír Malfoy. Solo se sienten atraídos por mi poder, solo quieren utilizarme y ya estoy harta de tener que seguir ordenes o un patrón de comportamiento. Estoy harta de todo- le sonetó Hermione con desprecio. Cada palabra era cierta, les había dicho la verdad. Estaba harta de tener que pensar en cada cosa que hacía en ese tiempo, estaba harta de pensar en las probabilidades o de las consecuencias, harta de saber que no importara lo que hiciera, nunca regresaría a su hogar. Harta de saber que nadie ni nada la esperaba en ese tiempo.

Lucius sintió algo de presión en su cabeza, pero lo dejo pasar, Snape ya le había dicho que el martirio de saeta se subía muy rápido.

-Aún no sabes los planes que él tiene, son planes grandes Granger, donde solo los grandes pueden participar- le dijo Lucius con calma.

-Lucius…- dijo Snape mirando la taberna, sabía que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de eso.

-No me interesa, no saldré del maldito orfanato, donde obedezco las estúpidas reglas del Ministerio, solo para obedecer las de otro idiota- le dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

Lucius frunció el ceño colérico, como si el insulto hubiese sido para él, y Snape y Rodolphus dieron un respingo de miedo. No conocían a nadie que pudiera ofender a su líder y saliera bien librado de eso. De hecho, nadie se libraba.

-Ten cuidado Granger, no sabes de lo que él es capaz- le susurro Malfoy serio.

-La diferencia Malfoy, es que la única en esta mesa que puede respaldar sus palabras y mantenerlas, soy yo- le dijo Hermione en un tono frío.

Lucius y Hermione se vieron un largo rato, hasta que Lucius rompió el hielo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Muy bien Granger, muy bien. Veo que tienes mucha fe en tus habilidades y eso es bueno, pero recuerda que siempre hay alguien por encima de ti- le dijo tomando un nuevo trago a su bebida, por alguna razón, su dolor de cabeza estaba desapareciendo.

-Claro Malfoy, siempre lo hay- sonrió Hermione, sirviéndose otro trago.

-¿Y en que orfanato estás?- preguntó Lucius sonriendo.

-Eres rico y con contactos Malfoy, seguro puedes descubrirlo tú solo- sonrió Hermione tomándose su trago.

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Lucius, tomándose otro trago.

-Y ustedes, ¿qué no piensan tomar?- pregunto Hermione de mala gana a Snape y Rodolphus, que los miraban sin decir nada y hasta temerosos.

-S-sí- dijeron ambos, tomando de martirio.

-Sus chicos siguen el piso- dijo el cantinero que traía una nueva botella que Hermione le había pedido.

-No son mis chicos, son de estos- le dijo Hermione molesta. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle eso?

-Severus, levántalos, nos hacen quedar en vergüenza- dijo Lucius serio.

Snape bufó molesto y con un hechizo los desperezó.

-Ugh…- dijeron ambos torpemente, mientras tomaban asiento.

-Ju, y eso que no han tomado nada- sonrió Hermione divertida, pagando por la botella.

-Mientras no me rompan nada, está bien- dijo el cantinero molesto, retirándose.

-¿Cómo es tu vida en el orfanato?- preguntó Snape serio.

Hermione se tomó su trago y puso una cara sombría.

-De lo peor…- dijo casi molesta, después de todo, su hogar había sido la madriguera. Cálida y feliz, no un lugar tan deprimente como ese orfanato, donde apenas y había para comer.

-Ya veo- murmuró Snape para sí.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione.

-Las 2:30- dijo Rodolphus.

-Los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione apareciendo ya tras Crabbe.

-¿Cómo le haces para aparecer? ¿Quién te enseño?- preguntó Snape serio.

-Eso no les importa- les dijo Hermione contante, ya tenía lo que quería, la ubicación de los giratiempo. Ya no los necesitaba, así que se dio la vuelta, pero recordando algo, se giró de nuevo y vio a Snape con molestia.

-Antes de que se me olvide, Snape. Ya me entere sobre cierto rumor que andaba esparciendo Skeeter, así que te haré una advertencia, la única. Me vuelvo a enterar de que andas soltando la lengua y te aseguro que acabarás como la flor- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se dio la vuelta para ir a dejar algo de propina.

Snape y los demás sintieron un escalofrío hasta la medula.

-Granger es de cuidado- dijo Rodolphus serio.

-Sí, es muy peligrosa, tiene mucho poder, pero también una actitud indomable- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione salir.

-Con ella con nosotros seríamos indestructibles, nadie se nos opondría- dijo Lucius tomando la flor, que estaba tan muerta, que se deshizo en sus dedos al tocarla.

-Pero ella no quiere recibir órdenes- dijo Rodolphus serio y con algo de miedo al ver la flor hecha polvo.

-Ella no, pero seguro nuestro Lord Oscuro sí pueda domarla- sonrió Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salió de "Cabeza de puerco" a paso veloz, ya tenía la ubicación de los giratiempo, ahora solo bastaba buscar el original.

-Solo un poco más y estaré en casa- se dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como toda su alma se libraba de todo el peso de años.

Se sintió tan libre, libre para vivir la vida que hacía años no tenía, la vida que pensó perdida, quizás la podría tener.

-Espera un poco Ron, solo un poco, y verás cómo estaremos juntos pronto- se dijo sonriendo, con una felicidad pocas veces sentida por ella, desde el día que lo había perdido a él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto llegaron los exámenes de término de curso, todos estaban como locos en esos días, excepto Hermione. Ella estaba muy calmada, y no era para más, después de todo, ella ya había estudiado esas materias.

-¡Jane!

Hermione se giró y vio a Molly correr hacia ella.

-¡Hola, Molly!- sonrió Hermione con un tono muy feliz.

-¡Hola! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó ahora algo molesta.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Eso, que dónde andabas. Nunca te veo en el comedor. ¿Dónde comes? ¿No comes nada? ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Respóndeme jovencita!- le dijo en un tono de autoridad.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, sin duda esa era Molly Weasley.

-Ah... esto...- Hermione iba a decir algo, pero ya no pudo, porque Molly la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola al comedor.

-Aún están sirviendo al comida. ¡Así que te vienes a comer ya!- le decía Molly, enfadada.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, pero feliz. Era como en la madriguera, su hogar.

Pero mientras, TODOS miraban a la "Grandiosa Granger" ser jalada como una cría de 5 años, con sorpresa.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba, si había alguien a quien Hermione obedecería ciegamente, esos eran Arthur y Molly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?- preguntaron Sirius y James furiosos al ver a Molly sentar a Hermione en la mesa de Gyffindor.

-¡Cállense! Está comiendo, la pobre no se alimenta bien, así que hoy comerá aquí- dijo Molly seria, mirando a Hermione que se sonreía muy burlona de Sirius y James, y comia algo, para que Molly no la regañara. Buena experiencia tenía de que quien se metía con Molly Weasley, iniciaba la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Sácala de aquí Prewett! O te juro que la tomamos contra ti también!- le dijo James furioso.

-¡Atrévete y te mato Potter!- dijo Arthur parándose de inmediato.

-¡Cállate Weasley! O tú también te verás afectado y ya vi lo mediocre que eres con la varita- sonrió Sirius con malicia.

-¡Basta ustedes! ¡No dejaré que sigan con esto!- dijo ahora Lily interviniendo.

-Ah, pero Lily...- dijo James en tono suave, y Sirius bufó molesto. Ya sabía que James accedería, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de Lily.

-¡No me importa lo que digas James! Granger te curó y ayudó a Sirius cuando la verdad ni tenía por qué. ¡Es una chica excelente! Y además es solo una niña, sin contar que es la amiga de Molly y Arthur. ¡Así que ambos se callan y la dejan en paz!- dijo seria y del mal humor.

-Jo, está bien Lily...- dijo James dándose la vuelta de mala gana, seguido de Sirius que miró molesto a Lily. Ya le había arruinado la diversión.

-Gracias, Evans- sonrió Hermione comiendo puré.

-De nada, sé que a veces ellos se pasan- le sonrió y se fue en dirección de sus amigas, donde estaba platicando.

-Ese Potter es un idiota- dijo Arthur molesto, y sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

-Sí- dijo Molly sentándose del otro lado.

-Debieron dejar que continuaran, les hubiese hecho papilla- sonrió Hermione.

-No Jane, no está bien que pelees todo el tiempo, aún eres muy chica- sonrió Molly limpiándole la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Molly, ¡por Dios mujer! ¡Deja de tratarla como una niña, es la gran Granger!- le dijo Arthur girando los ojos.

-¡Cállate, Arthur! Jane no es una máquina de pelea, es una pequeña que ha tenido que aprender a defenderse, y admiro eso, pero aun así es solo una niña- le dijo Molly molesta.

-¡Pero es la gran Jane! ¡Vencedora sin peros de Potter y Black! ¡Ella es grande!- le dijo Arthur.

-¡Que no me discutas Arthur Weasley!- le dijo Molly cruzándose de brazos.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras- dijo Arthur cansado.

Hermione sonrió, ya eran Arthur: 0 y Molly: 32.

-Superiores, ¿puedo sentarme?- sonrió Ludo llegando de la nada.

-Claro, Ludo. ¡Siéntate!- sonrió Molly.

-¡Gracias! ¡Hola, superiora!- sonrió a Hermione.

-Hola, Ludo, ¿quieres puré?- sonrió ella.

-¡Sí!- dijo animado Ludo.

Molly miró esto con atención. De todos los miembros de su casa y la escuela, solo Ludo se acercaba a Jane y ella nunca había rechazado su presencia. Incluso Arthur le había dicho que cuando Ludo aparecía, Jane sonreía y se relajaba, aparte de que con ellos (Arthur y Molly) ella se mostraba como una pequeña normal.

Eso le hizo sonreír, por que significaba que Jane los apreciaba.

-Hola, Granger-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Lupin y Petter, que les sonreían.

Hermione se puso un poco seria.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Em, esto... ¿cómo has estado Granger? Ya sabes, después del duelo- dijo Remus un poco nervioso.

-Bien, Lupin, ¿y él quién es?- preguntó Hermione señalando a Peter. Claro que sabía quién era, pero se suponía que no se lo habían presentado.

-Ah, y-yo soy Peter Pettigrew- dijo este tímidamente.

-Ya, hola- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa calmada.

-¡REMUS!¡PETER! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ! ¡NO SE JUNTEN CON ESA MENSA Y A SU GRUPO DE AMIGO-IMBÉCILES!- dijo Sirius desde su lugar, y se oía muy molesto.

-Mejor váyanse, les llaman- sonrió Hermione.

-Ahhh…sí, bueno… nos vemos luego- sonrió Remus avergonzado, y se retiró con Peter, solo para ser regañados por James y Sirius por su "traición a la amistad".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba muy contenta, últimamente salía siempre con Molly, Arthur y Ludo. Gracias a ellos ya había dejado de ir a comer a las cocinas sola, y Ludo siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, en lo que se reunían los 4 de nuevo para charlar o para hacer cualquier cosa.

Los duelos con Sirius y James estaban a la orden del día, tenía por lo menos 4 cada semana, y eso que a veces Remus y Lily lograban detenerlos, pero normalmente sin mucho éxito.

Seguía saliendo al "Cabeza de puerco" en cada salida a Hosgmeade, seguía viendo a los Slytherin ahí, pero en cuanto su radar sentía su presencia por entrar, se salía. No estaba de humor para aguantarlos todas las veces que iba. Los toleraba, pero como ya no necesitaba nada de ellos, ni los quería cerca.

Pero por otro lado ya se sentía presionada, con Molly, Arthur y Ludo, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella, ya no podía irse así nada más.

Y aún necesitaba encontrar el giratiempo que la trajo.

Y debía hacerlo pronto.

Ron necesitaba que se apresurara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOSS!-

-¿EH?- Hermione apenas salió del dormitorio de señoritas, se topó con una marejada de chicas y chicos que le sonreían a más no poder.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños superiora Granger!- sonrieron varios, mostrando pancartas que decían "¡Arriba Granger!" o "¡Black y Potter Apestan!".

-¡Venga con nosotros! ¡Sus regalos están abajo!- sonrió Ludo, tomando el brazo de Hermione y llevándola hacia una mesa tras el gentío de chicos.

Ahí, había varios regalos de distintos tamaños y formas, y al parecer, todos eran suyos.

-¿S-son míos…?- preguntó Hermione sonrojada.

-¡SÍÍÍ!- gritaron todos.

-P-pero, n-no tenían que, yo, esto…- Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡No digas mas superiora Granger! ¡Tú eres nuestra heroína, eres la mejor!- le sonrió Ludo a más no poder.

-¡Sí! Por eso le hemos organizado esta fiesta- sonrió una chica.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamaron varios más.

Hermione sonrió muy con movida, y aceptó los regalos.

Y compartió con ellos un poco de tiempo.

Después Molly y Arthur le dieron obsequios, ella estaba muy feliz. Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero también se sentía triste, porque los extrañaría al irse a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ven Dlanor- sonrió Hermione, y su águila fue a su encuentro.

-Pronto será Navidad, y necesito que me ayudes con algo- le sonrió Hermione, y Dlanor asintió.

Hermione ya había descubierto que Dlanor no era como cualquier ave, era sumamente inteligente y astuta.

-Quiero que lleves esto a la tienda de "Borgin y Burkes", en el Callejón Knockturn, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió Hermione, entregándole una carta a Dlanor.

-Kraaa- dijo este afirmando.

-Bien, asegúrate de que el dueño la reciba, nadie más puede tocarla Dlanor, si alguien más lo intenta, dale una advertencia- sonrió Hermione.

Dlanor asintió y emprendió el vuelo.

Hermione lo miró perderse en el cielo, sabía que era arriesgado eso, pero no había mejor forma de parecer un cliente, que una carta. Aunque si el Ministerio la interceptaba, seguro se metería en problemas, no todos los días un cliente pregunta por un giratiempo roto u olvidado por el callejón Knockturn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Estimada señorita Mili_

_Permítame decirle que sí contamos con el objeto deseado por usted, el precio será de 34,560 galeones, ni menos, ni más. Ya que como usted sabe, en este negocio, no estamos para regatear._

_Se despide de usted:_

_Sr. Borgin_

Hermione sonrió al leer la carta que le regresó Dlanor, aunque al principio se sorprendió de ver sus patas, pico y el plumaje blanco alrededor de este, manchado de sangre, señal de que alguien máss quiso abrir la carta.

-Bien hecho Dlanor, bien hecho. Ahora, preparémonos para la navidad, Molly, Arthur y Ludo estarán fuera con sus familias, así que es el mejor momento para salir de cacería.

-Kraaa- apoyó Dlanor, mientras comía una rata que había cazado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Nos veremos! ¡Te escribiré todos los días!- dijo Molly abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

-¡Molly! Ya déjala, ¡solo serán un par de días!- le dijo Arthur con pena.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Molly molesta, abrazando y besando a Hermione de nuevo, como si no la fuera a ver nunca.

-¡Yo también superiora!- decía Ludo saltando a su alrededor.

-Sí, yo también los extrañaré- sonrió Hermione.

Pronto las carrozas con los alumnos salieron de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione caminaba hacia el gran Sauce Boxeador, con Dlanor en su brazo. Ya era de tarde, pronto sería medianoche. Miró con atención a su alrededor y luego entro al sauce.

El castillo se quedó casi solo, salvo Hermione, solo había unos 6 alumnos más, y eran de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Eso le agradó, tenía la sala común para ella sola, nadie notaría su ausencia, y podría regresar con calma.

Entró a la casa de los gritos y salió por ella.

Ya en Hogsmeade, se sonrió y desapareció.

-Aquí estamos, el Callejón Knockturn- sonrió Hermione, al ver frente a ellos el letrero que señalaba hacia el callejón donde solo los magos oscuros y profesantes de la magia negra entraban.

Hermione miró a ambos lados del Callejon Diagon, y entró sin más al oscuro callejón.

-¿Dónde está?- se preguntó buscando la "Borgin & Burkes", el lugar donde había visto a Draco en su furturo, pedirle al dueño que le ayudara, o se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Solo necesitaba saber dónde estaba, con todo lo de la guerra, el Callejón Diagon ya no existía. Había sido arrasado por Voldemort sin piedad.

-Hola linda.

Hermione se giró y vio a varios hombres y mujeres que salieron de las sombras, y le rodearon.

-¿Qué hace una pequeña como tú, en un lugar como este?- dijo una de las brujas, que tenía una gran cicatriz en los ojos.

-Seguramente está perdida- contestó un mago, viejo y sucio.

-O quizás vine de cacería- dijo Hermione en un tono frío.

-¡Kraaa!- grazno Dlanor amenazante, extendiendo sus alas y mostrando su pico.

-Ella miente, es solo una niña- chilló otra bruja.

-Entonces, descúbranlo y pierdan un miembro- sonrió con malicia Hermione, sacando su varita.

-¡Filatoria!- gritó una bruja.

-¡Escudo!

-¡GYAAA!- el hechizo al regresarse, hizo que a la bruja le salieran quemaduras en la piel, muy dolorosas.

-¿¡Quién más sigue?! ¡Porque si solo me hacen perder el tiempo, creo que mejor lo aprovecho viendo a quien le mando un crucio! - dijo Hermione ya fastidiada. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos los magos dieron un respingo del susto y empezaron a retirarse con miedo.

-¿Y ustedes qué? Se van a quedar ahí escondidos tras esas caja, o los hago salir por las malas?- dijo Hermione molesta, no tuvo que girarse. Sabía quien era, o más bien, quienes eran los que se ocultaban tras ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros?- preguntó Snape serio, saliendo junto con el resto de los Slytherins.

-Si quieren jugar a las escondidas, al menos háganlo bien, noté perfectamente que me siguieron desde el Callejón Diagon- le dijo Hermione ahora, girándose a verlos.

-¡Kraaa!- graznó Dlanor de mal humor también.

-Eres muy buena- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo algo... lunática.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcisa con calma.

-De compras- sonrió Hermione pasando de ellos, y dirigiéndose a donde más o menos recordaba donde estaba la "Borgin & Burkes".

-Espera, ¿qué vas a comprar?- preguntó Rodolphus, alcanzando a Hermione, junto con los demás.

-Eso es asunto mío- le dijo Hermione fríamente, sin girarse. Solo buscaba la tienda, pero no daba con ella.

-Si nos dices qué buscas, te podemos ayudar- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

Hermione se detuvo y se giró a verlos _Al parecer no hay de otra_ se dijo de mala gana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Primer Año VIII: No me interesa

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 9**

"**No me interesa"**

-Busco la tienda "Borgin & Burkes"- dijo Hermione seria y con una mirada fría.

Los Slytherin la miraron con algo de gran sorpresa, esa era una tienda especializada en venta de artilugios oscuros e ingredientes ilegales.

Era el local adecuado, si tus deseos eran ser un mago oscuro.

-Interesantes gustos tienes- sonrió Bellatrix acercándose a Hermione sin vacilar.

Hermione la miró seria y sus compañeros con miedo. La locura de Bellatrix a veces no tenía límite, pero hasta ellos sabían mantenerse a raya con Hermione. Nadie quería un Crucio "por accidente". Después de todo, ella ya había demostrado cuanto le importan las reglas del Ministerio. (Es decir, un reverendo cacahuate)

-¿Saben o no dónde está? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Claro, claro, ven conmigo- sonrió Bellatrix y Hermione la siguió, y tras ellas, los demás, que estaban entre curiosos de saber que negocios tenía Hermione ahí y temerosos de lo que podría hacerles si se ponía de malas.

No caminaron mucho, pronto Hermione vio la tienda " Borgin & Burkes ".

Hermione sonrió de forma torcida. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba.

_Ahora solo falta que pierda a estos incompetentes_ pensó mirando a los Slytherin, que seguían mirándola con atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche?- pregunto Hermione sin mirarlos y entrando a la tienda. Pronto los demás la siguieron.

-Buenas noches, jo, señoritas Black, joven Snape y joven Lestrange- sonrió el dueño, que Hermione supuso seria Mr. Borgin.

-Buenas noches, busco algo- dijo Hermione seria y fría, sabía que los Slytherin estarían al pendiente de ella.

-Claro, claro, sus amigos y usted pueden ver lo que gusten- sonrió el dueño.

-No son mis amigos, y además, busco algo que sé que puede tener en la trastienda- dijo Hermione molesta. Ya quería irse.

El dueño alzo una ceja sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, los Slytherin no comprendían nada, pero estaban al tanto. Seguro Lucius querría enterarse de todo.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que usted es una conocedora señorita, ¿acaso habíamos hecho negocios antes?- sonrió el dueño mirándola detenidamente.

-Vine aquí a comprar, no a charlar y tomar el té- dijo Hermione mirando con frialdad.

El dueño frunció el ceño por su descortesía, pero era mejor no decir nada. Si esa chica se juntaba con los hijos de sus clientes frecuentes, era mejor dejarla en paz.

-Claro, por favor pase- sonrió el dueño, abriendo la puerta de la trastienda.

-Ustedes no se atrevan a seguirme, o la pagaran caro- les dijo Hermione a los demás, que ya tenían en la cara, la intención de seguirla dentro.

-Claro, nosotros te esperamos aquí- sonrió Bellatrix.

Hermione la miro detenidamente unos segundos, y luego miro a Dlanor.

-Quédate aquí Dlanor. Si alguien trata de entrar, sácale los ojos- sonrió Hermione a Dlanor, y lo dejó arriba de un armario viejo. Este se quedó mirando con hambre a los Slytherin.

-Es muy astuta, no confía en nadie- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Esa ave no me gusta- dijo Narcisa mirando a Dlanor, que parecía relamerse de gusto.

-Es un águila de cacería, son como las lechuzas, pero estas son entrenadas para matar. Solo las usan los magos oscuros- dijo Snape serio, mirando el ave.

-¿Cómo es que Dumbledore la deja tener esa cosa?- preguntó Rodolphus.

-Quizás porque sabe que Granger es grande y que no debe oponerse a ella- sonrió Bellatrix, mirando a Dlanor, como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

-Y-yo no me acercaría a esa cosa hermana, ya escuchaste a Granger, dijo que nos sacaría los ojos- dijo Narcisa asustada.

-Y lo hará querida, lo hará. Es perversa como un ave de rapiña, es un predador, está acostumbrada a la sangre y a ver el dolor es en su presa. Es, es… bellísima- sonrió Bellatrix y sus compañeros la vieron con cara de susto. Hasta Dlanor levantó una ceja, extrañado. Obviamente estaba más loca de lo que pensaban.

La puerta se abrió y vieron salir a Hermione, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Obviamente había encontrado lo que quería.

-Me dio gusto hacer negocios con usted, señorita Whorther- sonrió el dueño, saliendo tras ella.

Los Slytherin la miraron con extrañados.

-Ven Dlanor, es hora de irnos, creo que tienes hambre, ya que los Slytherin aún tienen sus ojos- sonrió Hermione, y Dlanor se colocó en el brazo, que ella le ofrecía.

Y sin más, ambos salieron de la tienda, pasando de largo a los Slytherin.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Bellatrix saliendo tras ella.

-Largo, mi tiempo es oro y no lo pienso desperdiciar con ustedes- dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Ahhh… eh, ¿y si hablamos mientras tomamos algo?- preguntó Snape de repente, cuando Bellatrix lo miró para que le dijera algo.

Hermione se detuvo entonces, y se giró a ver a los Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.

-En el callejón Diagón no hay un lugar para beber- dijo en tono obvio, y retomo su marcha.

-Ha, no, pero…- Snape ya no tenía argumentos, y miro a los demás en busca de apoyo.

-¡P-pero hay un buen lugar para comer!- dijo Narcisa de repente.

Hermione siguió su marcha, pero luego se detuvo, se suponía que ellos ya estaban con Voldemort, ¿no? Entonces, podría aprovechar y sacarles información de él.

Como por ejemplo cómo era ahora, lo más seguro fuera que se viera con su aspecto de Tom Riddle y no el semi-lagarto que ella conocía.

Hermione se giró hacia los Slytherin que la veían sonriendo, y ella también sonrió. Al parecer, después de todo, sí le serian útiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buen lugar- sonrió Hermione mirando el caro restaurante, "_Le Repas_"

-Aquí solemos venir a comer seguido, mi familia es muy adinerada y somos clientes frecuentes- sonrió Narcisa.

-Ya veo- sonrió Hermione y sacó su varita, por inercia, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás con temor, menos Bellatrix, que miraba a Hermione con atención.

-Cálmense, no la usaré con ustedes- dijo Hermione burlona, y con un rápido hechizo de transformación, hizo de sus ropas viejas y rotas, unas prendas finas y elegantes.

-Si estás en Roma, viste como los romanos- sonrió Hermione guardando su varita.

-Eres brillante, esos son hechizos de alto nivel- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Si tienes el poder, haces lo que quieres- sonrió Hermione, acariciando a Dlanor, que ya estaba algo impaciente. Al parecer los Slytherins no le caían muy bien.

-Sí, es verdad- sonrió Bellatrix, con esa locura en su mirada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El mesero alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa niña acababa de pedirle sake?

-Te lo deletreo, ¿o puedes comprenderlo solo? Dije que traigas sake- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ah… s-sí _mademoiselle_\- dijo el mesero y miró a los demás para saber que pedirían.

-¿Bebes?- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Sí- dijo esta cortante. Necesitaba que todos bebieran, así su Legilimancia no sería detectada, aunque esta ocasión su blanco era Bellatrix, a falta de Lucius.

-Entonces nosotros también beberemos, tráiganos lo mismo que a ella- dijo Bellatrix emocionada.

Snape y Rodolphus se miraron preocupados. Ellos no aguantaban el sake.

-Eh, espera hermana, nosotras no sabemos beber, solo los chicos. Mejor pidamos algo más ligero- dijo Narcisa preocupada.

Snape y Rodolphus recuperaron el color.

-Déjate de eso hermanita, esta es una noche especial, estamos celebrando. No todos los días, Granger come con nosotros- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo, y se giró hacia Hermione- Aunque si quisieras, podrías hacerlo. A nosotros nos encantaría tenerte más cerca.

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, no me gustan las órdenes- dijo Hermione molesta, ya sabiendo a lo que se refería. Voldemort.

-Jo, claro. Lucius ya me había comentado algo de eso, disculpa- sonrió Bellatrix con esa locura extraña.

-Kraaa- se quejó Dlanor, que estaba sobre la silla de Hermione. Ya tenía hambre y no dejaba de mirar al mesero, que se estaba asustando.

-Bueno, yo quiero lo mismo que ella, si quieres Narcisa, pide otra cosa- dijo Bellatrix sin más.

-Ah, sí… ¿Qué pido?- preguntó a sus compañeros, que suponía más expertos en eso.

-Pues…

-Pide un martirio de saeta, es fuerte, pero suave con tu garganta. Excelente para las que no saben tomar- sonrió Hermione burlona, que molestó a Snape que le miró enojado, junto con Rodolphus. Ahora tendrían que pedir otra cosa.

-Gracias. Sí, deme eso- sonrió Narcisa.

-Sí, _madame_, ¿Y ustedes _messieurs_?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Snape y Rodolphus.

-Eh… u-un whiskey de fuego- dijo Snape sin más y Rodolphus lo miró preocupado. El whiskey de fuego no era tan fuerte como el sake, pero no era suave a la garganta.

-Ah… y traiga un poco de soda- dijo Rodolphus de inmediato.

-Sí, en seguida traigo su orden- dijo el camarero, y se retiró.

-¿Soda?- sonrió Hermione. Bellatrix y Narcisa la miraron con curiosidad. Ellas no sabían que la soda era para rebajar el trago, lo suficiente para poder tomarlo al menos.

-S-sí- dijo Snape serio, solo esperaba que Hermione no los hiciera quedar en ridículo. Ya era suficiente con que fuera la mejor en todo, ¿y aparte les gana el los tragos? No gracias.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a acariciar a Dlanor, que ya quería comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eres muy fuerte, ¿sabías?- sonrió Bellatrix tomando un trago de sake.

-Algo- dijo Hermione cortante, terminándose su cuarta botella, mientras Bellatrix apenas iba por la primera.

Narcissa estaba asombrada, ni ella llevaba su segundo trago, y que decir de Snape y Rodolphus, que se estaban tomando solo la soda, y tenían el traga fuegos apenas a ¼ .

-Deberías salir más con nosotros, sería divertido- sonrió Bellatrix.

-No me interesa- dijo Hermione molesta, era la décima vez que le insinuaba a Voldemort.

-Pero aún no sabes las grandezas que podrías alcanzar con nuestro señor Oscuro- murmuro Bellatrix por lo bajo, haciendo que los otros 3 Slytherin sintieran un escalofrió.

-¿Qué grandezas? Tú no me ofreces libertad, solo esclavitud. Y yo no pienso volverme el maldito perro faldero de nadie, estoy harta de que intenten darme ordenes- le espetó Hermione con una mirada asesina, que hizo que todos sintieran terror de ella, menos Bellatrix, que la miraba como la cosa más grandiosa del mundo.

-Tú debiste venir a Slytherin, eres demasiado grande para estar con esa basura- le sonrió Bellatrix encantada por su carácter.

-Jaja, vaya cosas me dices, dime, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás estarías hablando con una sangre sucia?- le sonrió Hermione con burla, y Bellatrix puso una cara de asco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- chilló molesta- ¡No digas esa palabra! ¡No la digas! ¡Es asquerosa, como todos ellos que ensucian nuestra sangre! ¡Tú no eres eso! ¡Eres una sangre pura!- dijo Bellatrix molesta.

-Eso no lo sabemos, así como puedo ser pura, puedo ser mestiza o sucia- le sonrió Hermione con frialdad.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mira todo tu poder! ¡Ese poder viene de la sangre pura!- le chillo Bellatrix sintiéndose ofendida, haciendo caso omiso a una punzada fuerte en su cabeza.

Hermione sonrió fríamente, pero luego relajó su semblante a uno calmado y sereno, mientras se servía otro trago.

-Tal vez, pero mi único amo, soy yo. Solo me sirvo a mí y a mis propósitos. A nadie más- le dijo Hermione sonriendo con calma.

De inmediato Bellatrix dejo su cara de molestia y la volvió en una de felicidad, ella estaba encantada por esa actitud.

-Eres grandiosa- le sonrió a Hermione en tono soñador y sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza disminuía.

-Lo sé- le dijo Hermione con una mueca burlona y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Bellatrix seria.

-Al castillo, la hora de queda empieza en media hora, gracias por la cena- dijo sonriendo, y tomó a Dlanor, para después desaparecer.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¡Es muy joven para aparecerse!- dijo Narcisa sorprendida.

-Ug, cof, ni le preguntes, cof, siempre nos manda al cuerno- dijo Snape molesto, mirando con desagrado que no había puesto suficiente soda en su bebida.

-Tontos, ella no tiene por qué dar explicaciones, está muy por encima de nosotros. Somos insectos a sus ojos, nosotros somos los que deberíamos postrarnos a sus pies- sonrió Bellatrix, tomando el vasito donde Hermione se había servido, y acariciando el borde del mismo con un dedo, casi en forma soñadora, pero muy perturbante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció en Hogsmeade, y aprovechando la noche, entró a la casa de los gritos, debía recoger algo que había dejado ahí.

-Dlanor, quédate aquí, y no dejes que nadie tome mis cosas- le dijo Hermione acariciando su cabeza.

-Kraaa- asintió Dlanor.

-Ahora debo salir, necesito ese gira tiempo que Borgin tiene- sonrió ella, ajustando su máscara, que le cubría todo el rostro.

Traía puesto un traje ninja completo (Como el de Zub Cero, en Mortal Combat), pero en color blanco totalmente.

-No me tardo, robar eso no será difícil- sonrió Hermione y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció dentro de la trastienda de Mcteen, donde antes había estado, para fingir que estaba buscando piel de serpiente arbórea africana, para la poción multijugos.

Borgin le sonrió, le dijo que sí tenía, y Hermione vio donde tenía él sus cosas "ilegales". Un pequeño armario, donde notó un giratiempo roto.

_Y ese tiene que ser_ se dijo abriendo con un hechizo el armario, que estaba sellado con varias maldiciones.

No le costó mucho abrirlo y sacar el giratiempo.

Lo observó, y lo examinó con su varita. Debía asegurarse de que ese era el que la había traído a ese tiempo, y para su gusto, sí era ese. Ya que soltó chispas negras con centellas de plata. Las mismas que había visto antes de desaparecer.

Hermione lo tomó, y en eso apenas evitó un golpe a su cara.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Regresa eso!- dijo Borgin a Hermione, o más bien al ladrón enano que tenía enfrente.

-Hermione le soltó una bomba, y esta estalló en la cara de Borgin, noqueándolo de inmediato.

Hermione se acercó a él, tenía que confundir sus recuerdos, para que no sospechara de ella.

No todos los días un ladrón enano te asalta después de todo.

Hermione se dio por satisfecha y se guardó el gira tiempo para irse.

-¡Señor Borgin! ¡Señor Borgin! ¡Salga! ¡Necesitamos información!

Hermione se giró. Esa era la voz de Bellatrix y seguro no venía sola.

_¡Rayos!_ Se dijo molesta, y desapareció. Apenas lo justo, ya que Bellatrix no la vio.

-Señor Bo… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- pregunto Narcisa tras ella.

-Parece que asaltaron al viejo loco- sonrió Bellatrix, mirando con malicia a Borgin en el suelo, y su armario "privado", abierto de par en par.

-Mira, ¡eso es ilegal!- sonrió Snape pasando y acercándose al armario, para mirar el contenido.

-Ju, tráiganse todo, quizás nos sirva- sonrió Bellatrix.

-¿Y el viejo?- preguntó Rodolphus.

-Déjalo y vámonos- dijo saliendo de la trastienda.

Snape junto con Rodolphus vaciaron todo el armario, y salieron antes de que Borgin despertara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ya estaba en su sala común, mirando el giratiempo roto en sus manos.

Estaba muy mal, apenas y había piezas que podía ensamblar en otro reloj.

Iba a necesitar herramientas y un giratiempo nuevo, de eso ni duda.

-Bueno, pero eso lo dejamos para luego Dlanor. Necesito un par de cosas, antes de que asaltemos Gringotts- sonrió Hermione.

-Kraaa- apoyó Dlanor, comiendo una rata que habia cazado.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana, y miró el cielo negro. Solo podía pensar en Voldemort, y lo que había visto en la mente de Bellatrix.

Como había pensado, él tenía una forma humana en ese tiempo, pero eso solo hacía más difícil todo. Con ese rostro, Voldemort podía estar en cualquier lado.

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Fijó su vista en el periódico del Profeta, done se veía en la nota principal, la foto de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, mientras ellos informaban de varios homicidios de magos y muggles.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

La era de oro de Voldemort ya había comenzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paso una semana más, las cartas de Arthur, Molly y Ludo llegaban todos los días, diciéndole cuanto el extrañaban y como deseaban verla pronto.

Además, para su sorpresa, recibió varias de los Merodeadores.

Las de James decían algo así:

_Hola, ¡estupida enana!_

_Sí, ¡te habla el genial James Potter! Solo para recordarte que pronto estaré de regreso, ¡y te haré morder el polvo! He aprendido grandes hechizos junto con mi buen amigo Sirius, y te aseguro, este último tiempo aprovéchalo… ¡porque ya no tendrás mas! ¡Jajajajjajajajaja!_

_Te detesta:_

_El Grandioso James Potter_

Las de Sirius eran más o menos esto:

_Hola, ¡mendiga escuincla!_

_Sí, soy yo. El grandioso y todo atractivo de Sirius Black. ¡Así es, siéntete digna de estar en la presencia de mi maravillosa escritura! Jajajajaja._

_Solo me digno a escribirte, para que te enteres de que regresaré más fuerte y despiadado! ¡No tendré piedad de una mequetrefe como tú! Jaja, ¡eso! ¡Escóndete bajo tu cama ahora que puedes! Ya que en cuanto me veas, ¡desearás nunca haberme conocido! Jajajajaja_

_Te odio con todas mis tripas! Enana imbecil!_

_ATTE:_

_Yo, el grandioso Sirius Black._

Después de estas 2 cartas, Hermione empezó a lanzar todas las demás de Sirius y James directo al fuego.

Las de Remus eran más amenas, y a esas si se tomó la molestia de responder de vez en cuando.

La primera que le mando decía:

_Hola, Granger_

_Bueno, estoy aquí en casa, con mi familia, y solo quería saber cómo estabas._

_Sí, eso… ¿Cómo estas? Espero y bien._

_Bueno… pues, no tienes que responderme si no quieres…y eso._

_Bueno, ya me voy._

_Se despide cordialmente de ti:_

_Remus Lupin._

Y Hermione le contestó.

_Hola, Lupin._

_Estoy bien, gracias. Pásala bien con tu familia._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Atte:_

_Jane Granger._

Hermione nunca lo supo, pero el chico que la recibió, se dio de saltos sobre su cama muy contento toda la Navidad y parte del Año Nuevo.

Después de esa carta, Remus comenzó a escribirle a diario a Hermione, y ella le contestaba. Remus no era tan tonto e imbécil como sus amigo, y que Harry la perdone, pero era verdad.

Sobra decir que Dlanor tuvo muchos vuelos, pero no parecía molestarle, y Hermione sabía por qué. Más de una vez había regresado con plumas en su pico.

Hermione nunca había usado a Dlanor para mandar cartas, así que nunca se le ocurrió decirles a sus amigos que tenía un águila de caza. Ya que no lo creyó algo importante, en su futuro, las águilas de caza ya no existían, dejaron de usarse después de 1981.

Así que técnicamente hablando, ella suponía que era normal verlas. No sabía cuánto se equivocó.

La primera contestación que les hizo Hermione, fue histórica:

En casa de Molly su madre pego un salto hasta el techo, y termino colgada de la lámpara, mientras ella trataba de golpear a Dlanor con una sartén, un rodillo, platos, vasos, la mesa, etc.

En casa de Arthur, su abuela se desmayó, su madre salió gritando despavorida, y su padre trato de matar a Dlanor con su varita, mientras Arthur corría a todos lados pidiendo ayuda.

Con Ludo, este estaba fascinado y había tratado de tocarlo, hasta que su madre llegó junto con su padre, y estos dieron el grito al cielo, y salieron corriendo de la casa.

Con Remus este sin querer gritó al ver a Dlanor entrar por la ventana, esto alarmó a sus padres, y al ir en su ayuda, se desmayaron al ver el ave.

Con todos, Dlanor tuvo que dejar las cartas, y salir volando sin más.

Hermione tuvo mucho que explicar en las cartas que vinieron, donde le preguntaban que: donde había sacado un ave de matar, que de donde se le ocurrió tener a ese animalucho, que si era una maga oscura, que qué pensaba Dumbledore de todo eso, y varias cosas más.

Hermione pensó que mejor se hubiese comparado una rata.

Al final, Arthur, Molly, Ludo y Remus tardaron en tomar algo de confianza con Dlanor, ya que como había dicho Snape, las águilas de caza eran usadas solo por magos oscuros.

Pero como Hermione les dijo que no hacía nada. Eso y aparte de que les tuvo que garantizar que solo comía roedores, no personas. Pues terminaron accediendo.

Pero ahora Dlanor solo hacia entregas nocturnas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena de navidad fue muy corta y sencilla.

Como eran pocos, cenaron temprano y se fueron a dormir.

Aunque Hermione se quedó un poco más hablando con Dumbledore, charlaron casi hasta las 12, y luego se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó y fue a desayunar. Pero se paró en seco al ver una montaña de regalos.

Se sorprendió mucho, y sonriendo, fue a abrirlos.

La mayoría eran dulces, peines, collares, aretes, y cosas como esas.

Pero le dio algo de pena al descubrir que la mayoría le había mandado ropa, calzado y túnicas nuevas.

Molly incluso se había tomado la molestia de incluir ropa interior y sostenes.

Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza, pero agradeció que fuera la única que pensara en regalarle eso.

Arthur le había regalado un juego de plumas de águilas, muy finas, que le encantaron a Hermione.

Ludo le había regalado un estuche de ajedrez, y le había mandado un gorrito de Santa Claus a Dlanor (el cual por cierto se veía muy gracioso con él puesto).

Remus le había mandado un juego de gorro, guantes y bufanda, de color rosa muy bonito. A Hermione le gustó mucho, y de inmediato se lo probó, junto con la ropa que Molly le había mandado.

Y para su sorpresa, hasta Sirius y James le habían mandado algo.

Eran dos lindos vociferadores, donde le gritaban de majaderías, y hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Hermione tomo nota de patearles el trasero cuando los tuviese enfrente.

También notó un regalo de parte de Dumbledore, ella se sonrió muy contenta y lo abrió. Era una foto de ella y sus amigos, Hermione nunca se dio cuenta cuando se la tomaron y la miró confundida. Ahí estaban los 4 el día que Molly la llevó a la mesa de Gryffindor para comer.

Giró el portarretrato y vio una dedicatoria, escrita con plata, que decía:

"Nunca dejes de sonreír Jane, porque tu sonrisa ilumina a todos los que están a tu alrededor

Con cariño: Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione miro muy conmovida esas palabras y abrazó el portarretrato. Dumbledore siempre sabía cómo hacerte sentir bien.

-Gracias, director- sonrió Hermione.

Siguió abriendo los regalos y miró con algo de fastidio como los Slytherin le habían regalado algo.

-Genial- se dijo molesta, pero decidió abrirlos, para ver que eran, eso después de ver si tenían alguna maldición o algo así.

Lucius le había mandado una pluma de oro, que escribía todo lo que querías. Hermione la lanzó a la basura.

Bellatrix le mandó una túnica de terciopelo de color negro. Otra cosa a la basura.

Narcisa le mando un peine que rizaba el cabello mágicamente. A la basura… no, mejor ese no.

Andrómeda, le había mandado maquillaje. Ese sí a la basura.

Rodolphus le mandó una botella de sake importada de Japón. Hermione ni se lo pensó dos veces y se lo bebió.

Snape le mando un libro de magia oscura. Este Hermione lo miro con agrado, después de todo, Snape demostraba que era el único con cerebro, y sabia más o menos que quería… aparte de Rodolphus, claro.

Grabe y Goyle le mandaron dulces.

Hermione pasó el resto del día acomodando sus regalos y mandando cartas de agradecimiento a todos los que le dieron regalo. Para eso tuvo que sacar la pluma que le regaló Lucius de la basura y de paso la túnica que le regaló Bellatrix, después de todo, no estaba tan fea. Pero el maquillaje sí lo dejo donde estaba.

Pero como alegría de Navidad, a Sirius y James, Hermione les mandó a Dlanor, para fastidiarlos un rato con unas bombas fétidas que le había mandado un chico Hufflepuff de primer curso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Primer Año IX: ¡Ay, mierda!

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 10**

**"¡****Ay, Mierda!"**

-Creo que ya tengo todo listo- sonrió Hermione revisando todo sus kunais, que había estado preparando con varios sellos especiales, como le enseñó Mokotetesu sensei.

Los guardó en un estuche, con un sello especial, y los encogió para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Solo espero no necesitar a Orochi- dijo Hermione seria, levantando la manga de su túnica, y dejando al descubierto su ante brazo derecho, donde tenía tatuada la silueta de una serpiente blanca, rodeada de un pentagrama, y en cada punta, un kanji de elementos.

-Si la ven seguro piensan que trabajo para Voldemort- dijo algo cansada.

-Kraaa- dijo Dlanor confundido.

-Je, sé que no entiendes, pero no importa Dlanor, esta vez tu no irás- sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su águila, que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio.

-¡KRA!- se quejo Dlanor molesto.

-Jo, que gruñón eres- sonrió Hermione divertida.

/-¡Herm! ¡Herm!

-Aquí estoy Ron, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?

-Sí, como 15 veces al DÍA- sonrió Hermione sonrojada.

-Bien, solo quería que lo supieras- sonrió Ron apenado.

-Gracias.

-Herm, ¿sabes que te amo mucho?- sonrió Ron acercándose a ella.

-Sí, Ron.

-Bien, porque quiero que sepas, lo valiosa que eres para mí Herm. Eres mi todo, sin ti, no podría vivir…- le susurró Ron, tomando un mechón de su cabello y besándolo.

-R-ron…- dijo Hermione poniéndose como tomate.

-Es que de verdad te amo- le sonrió este, acercándose a darle un suave beso en los labios./

-Ron…- susurró Hermione, dejando escapar una suave lágrima, seguida de varias más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- sonrió Dumbledore soltando varios fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, que se iluminó de varios colores.

Hermione sonrió junto con los demás alumnos, que se divertían en el banquete de año nuevo.

La cena fue rápida, ya que eran pocos, así que para la una, todos ya se habían retirado.

-Hasta mañana director- sonrió Hermione despidiéndose de Dumbledore, ya que de nuevo fueron los únicos en quedarse más tiempo, por estar charlando.

-Hasta mañana, pequeña Jane- sonrió Dumbledore, que seguía lanzando muy contento varios fuegos artificiales más.

Hermione sonrió, dobló un pasillo más adelante, pero después perdió su sonrisa, y asegurándose que nadie le seguía, dobló hacia el pasillo de los Slytherin, para tomar el camino largo hacia el sauce boxeador.

El golpe a Gringotts sería esa noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jum, tal y como pensé, al ser año nuevo, todos están en sus casas y Gringotts está cerrado- sonrió Hermione, con la apariencia de un hombre alto, de casi 40 años. Gracias a una poción multijugos, que había estado preparando mucho antes de ir con Borgin.

Se cubrió su viejo pero varonil rostros con su máscara y apareció dentro del banco Gringotts.

-Lumus- susurró Hermione, e iluminó la oscura recepción.

Como supuso, todo el lugar estaba desierto, pero sabía que los gnomos estaban ahí. Así que apresuró su marcha y entró por la puerta que daba hacia las arcas de dinero. Ya conocía el camino, después de todo, ella misma tenía su propia arca en el futuro.

Hermione dio un último vistazo a su espalda y entró sin problemas. Ya que ninguna de las puertas tenía seguros o hechizos de seguridad. _Quizás es porque nadie es tan estúpido como para robar el lugar más seguro del mundo _sonrió al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Pero al cerrarla, no notó los cientos de pares de ojos rojos, que brillaban siniestramente en la oscuridad.

-Mmm, parece que un intruso está aquí- dijo una voz burlona.

-Sí, sí que lo es, un intruso ha entrado- canturreó otra voz.

-¿Pero saldrá airoso?- preguntó una voz con burla.

-No, no saldrá, nunca nadie sale- le contestaron varias voces con una siniestra burla. Y de nuevo, entra sus risas perversas, los gnomos regresaron a dormir. Esperando el día siguiente, cuando fueran a recoger los restos sin vida del intruso.

Para saborear la carne muerta.

Porque todos saben y no dicen, que lo que más gusta a un gnomo, es la carne de mago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tomó un carrito y comenzó a bajar por los túneles, girando justo cuando lo necesitaba. Seguía el camino que había visto en la mente de Lucius. Cada vuelta y cada desviación.

Hermione notó su parada y de un salto bajo del carrito, clavándose al techo con los kunai que cargaba consigo. Dejo irse al carrito, ya que así pensarían que ella siguió de largo.

Tomó impulso y saltó sobre la parada, cayendo sin problemas. Entre menos huellas dejara en el suelo, más tardarían en saber cuál arca había robado.

Conjuró de nuevo el Lumos y vio frente a ella un enorme pasillo de casi 50m de largo y 30 de alto.

Caminó un poco y no tardó en ver dos grandes puertas, con una placa en oro que decía "BLACK".

Hermione se sonrió, pero en eso apenas y evitó una gran llamarada de un salto.

Se giró a su derecha e iluminó a un inmenso dragón que bajaba volando.

-¡Ay, mierda!- Hermione tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que la pescara con su hocico, se incorporó y vio que el dragón venía de nuevo.

-¡GRAAAK!-

-¿!QUÉEE¡?- Hermione se giró y no pudo evitar un gran coletazo, que la estampó contra un muro de roca sólida.

-¡UG!- ella sintió como algo se rompió dentro de ella, seguido de una sensación de caída, pero apenas la percibió. Logró caer al suelo sin hacerse mucho daño.

-¡AUG!- chilló al sentir como algo hacia "CRACK" dentro de ella. Se sujetó su costado izquierdo, mientras sentía un punzante dolor que le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Algo le decía que se había roto 3 costillas.

-¡GRAAAK!

-Ay, rayos…- dijo sorprendida y miraba frente a ella a 2 dragones, uno de color rojo y otro negro, que ahora se colocaban frente a la arca, como protegiéndola.

-Ja…b-buen sistema de seguridad…- bromeó mientras se apoyaba contra el muro, tenía que curarse rápido, o no la contaría.

_Pero necesito toda mi magia disponible para romper los sellos de la arca, si me curo, no podré abrirla_ se dijo seria, mirando a los dragones, que empezaban a acercarse.

-¡RAYOS!- gritó furiosa y levantó su varita. Solo podía usar 2 hechizos de ataque, solo eso era su magia de reserva. Solo 2.

-¡GRIIIKK!- gruñó el dragón rojo lanzándose con su hocico abierto, Hermione lo esquivó y se coló bajo su cuerpo, evitando como podía ser aplastada, cuando logro pasarlo, dio un salto hacia su lomo y se sujetó de una de sus púas.

El dragón negro la vio y se lanzó contra el lomo de su compañero, pero Hermione fue más rápida y evadió su mordida, que le dio de lleno al otro.

-¡GRAAAAAAK!- Chilló este molesto y se lanzó contra su compañero. Hermione bajo rápidamente de este y se alejó de ambos dragones, que comenzaron a atacarse entre sí.

-¡Ug-Blurg!- Hermione vomitó bastante sangre. Al parecer, sus costillas rotas estaban lastimándole los pulmones. Si no terminaba rápido, tendría una hemorragia interna.

-Agh…. ah… ah…- miró tras ella y vio como el negro se abalanzaba contra el rojo, pero este en un rápido movimiento, le clavo los dientes en el cuello. El otro trato de zafarse, pero el rojo dio un giro a su mandíbula y un "CRACK" se escuchó. Le había partido el cuello.

_Mierda, eso fue rápido_ se dijo Hermione sorprendida y se apresuró como pudo hacia el arca, con sus costillas rotas, cada paso era como caminar sobre púas.

Pronto el dragón rojo perdió el interés en su compañero, y se giró hacia Hermione, que ya estaba en frente del arca, y estaba lanzando los kunai a la puerta, que formaron un pentágono en ella.

-¡Graaak!- gruñó el dragón rojo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Hermione apenas se giró para encararlo. Tenía que esperar el momento justo.

Este abrió su gran hocico para tragársela.

-¡RELÁMPAGO SENTÉIS!- gritó Hermione y el relámpago entró por la boca del dragón, cruzándole todo el cerebro.

Se tambaleó un poco, pero al final cayó sin más, soltando humo de su boca.

-Ah… ah… c-creo que con eso, t-tendré por ahora…- se dijo un poco aliviada, y se giró de nuevo a la arca. Tenía que darse prisa, el dragón solo estaba desmayado y quizás no tardaría en despertar.

Hizo varios movimientos con sus manos, haciendo sellos orientales, mientras cada kunai comenzaba a brillar intensamente, de uno en uno.

En eso Hermione escuchó un murmullo, se giró a su espalda y miró como "algo" estaba sobre el dragón muerto.

Trató de enfocar mejor, pero la luz de los kunai era un poco tenue y no veía bien ese "algo".

Pero de repente, vio varias… _¿pelotas?_ Rodando a su alrededor.

Parecían… peludas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, mientras un escalofrió de terror la recorrió hasta la medula.

Sabía bien lo que esas pelotas eran.

Eran Wollows.

Pequeños seres peludos del tamaño de un perro mediano, con ojos rojos como la sangre y una gran boca, curvada como una despreciable sonrisa perversa, llena de hileras de colmillos y de baba tóxica, que si entrabas en contacto con ella, te paralizaba… dejando que te comieran viva.

Pero también eran conocidos por su apetito insaciable por la carne.

Por donde un Wollow pasaba… no dejaba más que los huesos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Pero qué mierda!- se dijo Hermione y se apresuró con sus sellos, solo faltaba que un kunai brillara. Solo uno.

Terminó el último sello con sus manos y finalmente el último kunai brilló.

De inmediato, grandes frases doradas escritas en latín aparecieron y comenzaron a romperse conforme aparecían.

Hermione se tocó el costado izquierdo y vomitó de nuevo más sangre. Miró tras ella y notó como los Wollows estaban comiéndose rápidamente el cuerpo, ya llevaban la mitad.

Se giró al frente, solo esperaba que su rompe sellos se apresurar, y abriera las puertas rápidamente.

No quería estar ahí afuera cuando se acabaran al dragón y buscaran más comida.

Pronto la última escritura se rompió y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Hermione sintió que le regresaba la vida y entró rápidamente, tanto que no vio como una pelota se dirigía hacia ella.

-Vaya- dijo algo sorprendida, mirando las montañas de oro, plata y bronce, junto con cofre de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y demás piedras preciosas que llenaban el lugar.

Había muchos muebles antiguos y demás artefactos hechos de oro macizo.

Pero todo eso lo pasó de largo. Solo le interesaba un ropero viejo que había visto en la mente de Lucius.

Era ahí donde el señor Black guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

Caminó un poco y después vio en una esquina, algo abandonada, el ropero que buscaba.

Se apresuró a abrirlo Ahí vio como 15 giratiempos, pero solo tomó uno. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, ya estaba lista para irse.

Todo había salido perfectamente.

-¡AHHH!

Hermione cayó de cara al suelo, apenas y miró los ojos rojos del Wollow, inyectados en sangre, mientras le clavaba la mandíbula en el hombro izquierdo. Estaba forcejeando mucho, trataba de arrancarle el brazo desde la raíz.

-¡AGH!- gritól Hermione al sentir un tirón que le dislocó el hombro.

-¡AUG! ¡Maldito! ¡Relámpago sentéis!- gritó y le boló toda la cabeza con el hechizo.

-¡R-rayos! ¡Ugh!- se quitó con su único brazo sano, el cuerpo del Wollow.

Y se tendió en el suelo exhausta, el esfuerzo le punzaba en las costillas y su brazo estaba completamente dislocado y ahora tenía una fuerte hemorragia alrededor de él. Sin mencionar, la baba paralizadora que ahora corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

-N-no… no…- murmuró sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. No la iba a librar.

-No… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, se llenó el antebrazo con su sangre.

Cuando sintió su piel húmeda por ella, solo esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

/-No uses a Orochi solo porque sí, no le gusta sentirse usada, y nada es peor que ofender a una serpiente… /

Hermione recordó las palabras de su maestro. Y lo único que pensó, es que se encomendaba a Dios, si es que existía.

-¡INVOCACIÓN! ¡OROCHIII NO JUTSU!- gritó Hermione desesperada.

De su mano salió una intensa luz que rompió su manga, mientras que todo se iluminaba con claridad.

Hermione apenas vio la gran silueta de una gran serpiente de ojos dorados, que brillaban, mirándola intensamente.

-P-por favor…n… necesit-to… ir a la casa, d-de los gritos…- murmuró apenas audible, mientras sentía su cuerpo más pesado, ya no sentía su lengua.

Orochi asintió y juntas desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/¡PUF!/

-¡KRAAA!- chilló Dlanor del susto y salió volando hasta un viejo armario.

La estancia de la casa de los gritos se llano de un intenso humo blanco, donde se irguió con orgullo y omnipotencia, una gran serpiente albina de ojos dorados.

Dlanor casi pone un huevo del susto ahí mismo. Pero la gran serpiente solo lo miró unos segundos, y después desapareció en una nube /¡PUM!/

-Auug…

-¡Kraaa!- chilló Dlanor sorprendido, al escuchar un gemido extraño.

La niebla se disipó lentamente y pudo ver a un hombre tirado en el suelo, todo herido, y salpicando sangre del cuello, parecía que se estaba muriendo ahí mismo.

-¡KRA!- chilló al reconocerlo. Esa era la forma que había tomado su ama al irse. Para pronto bajó a la estancia, y sacó de la mochila, que su ama había dejado, un frasco verde.

Lo tomó con una de sus patas y se lo llevó a Hermione, que apenas y se movió boca arriba, para tratar de respirar.

-¡Kra! ¡Kra! ¡Kra!- la llamaba Dlanor, pero Hermione ya no podía moverse y estaba desangrándose rápidamente. Estaba muy pálida.

Dlanor tomó el bote con una pata y abrió el bote con su pico, tal y como su antiguo amo le había enseñado.

Como pudo le derramó el líquido violeta en la boca, y Hermione apenas como reflejo, se tragó la poción, o lo más que pudo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Kra! ¡Kra!

-Ugn… ¿Nnn?...- Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, tratando de fijar quién rayos le picaba el hombro.

-¡KRA! ¡KRAAA!

-Aug… ¿ahora qué?...- murmuró medio dormida, y entonces captó, se puso de pie rápidamente, mirando como loca a todos lados.

No estaba en Gringotts.

-Estoy… en la casa de los gritos…- murmuró sorprendida.

-¡KRAA!- graznó Dlanor, volando hasta su hombro izquierdo.

-¡AH! ¡Dlanor!- le sonrió Hermione.

-Kraaa… Kraaa…- decía Dlanor restregándose cariñosamente en la cara de Hermione.

-¡Jo, Dlanor! ¡Gracias!- le sonrió Hermione muy contenta, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Pero en eso nota que su voz ya no es masculina, se mira, y ve su cuerpecito normal.

Primero se sonríe, y luego se pone pálida. ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida?

-¡Dlanor! ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta como si le fuera a contestar.

-¿Kra?

-¡Ah, déjalo, ya es de día!- chilla Hermione mirando un poco de luz filtrarse por las viejas ventanas.

Transforma sus ropas deshechas y ensangrentadas, por unas nuevas. Toma su mochila y sale junto con Dlanor de la casa de los gritos.

Y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta que ya pasó la hora del desayuno.

-¡Mierdaaa!- refunfuña y se va corriendo como loca.

Obviamente iba a tener mucho que explicar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-McGonagall exagera- murmura Hermione molesta, le había quitado 15 puntos por no ir a desayunar.

Era extraño, pero estaba segura que McGonagall la traía contra ella desde la vez que fue a "visitar" a Lupin.

Siempre encontraba el pretexto para quitarle puntos.

Que su actitud era muy salvaje, que era una buscapleito (lo curioso, es que nunca decía eso de Sirius y James), que tenía una comportamiento de maga oscura (por Dlanor y eso de amenazar a todo mundo con un crucio), que por qué Dumbledore le tenía tanta preferencia (curioso que no se mordiera la lengua al decirle eso, ¡ella era así con Sirius y James! ¡Nunca les decía nada!) y que porque esto, aquello y lo otro.

Hermione ya entendía por qué Snape era tan descaradamente preferencista con los de Slytherin. Si McGonagall era así de joven, ¿pues quien no le agarraba coraje a los de Gryffindor?

Hermione casi se muerde la lengua al recordar que ella era/es una Grynffindor.

Pero con una McGonagall así… era mil veces mejor ser una linda y cariñosa Hufflepuff….

Que un estúpido y pretencioso Gryffindor (Ahora sí, aquí sí se mordió la lengua).

Hermione decidió dejar pasar su coraje. Después de todo tenía muchos regalos de Año Nuevo que abrir, además de comenzar a reemplazar el giratiempo nuevo, con el viejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entró a su sala común y vio los cientos de regalos que le habían llegado, tal y como en Navidad.

¡Sin duda era mejor ser una Hufflepuff! ¡Todos te querían y te animaban a cada rato! Y eso, no digan que no, anima la moral.

Se sentó y empezó a abrir cada regalo.

Muchos fueron dulces, juguetes (porque para todos, sigue siento una linda y "peque" niña de 11 años) y demás cosas geniales.

-Ah, ¡aquí están!- sonrió Hermione al ver después de un rato, los regalos de sus amigos.

Molly le mandó un gran suéter hacho a mano, era de color amarillo y tenía una "J" en negro. Se lo puso de inmediato, en el futuro, ella siempre esperaba con emoción su suéter, hecho con mucho cariño.

Arthur le mandó varias calcetas térmicas de color amarillo con franjas negras.

Ludo le mandó unos guantes amarillos, con el escudo de Hufflepuff.

Hermione se sonrió divertida, supuso que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Luego encontró el de Dumbledore. Lo abrió con gran emoción y descubrió que eran unos tenis muggles de color amarillo con negro. Y junto con ellos venia una nota que decía: "Para que todo haga juego".

Hermione se tiró al piso de la risa, Dumbledore era adivino, ¿o qué?

Ella siguió abriendo regalos y luego vio el de Sirius y James. Ni los iba a tocar, cuando de repente estos estallaron. Llenándola de una extraña mucosidad verdosa.

Ni quiso imaginarse lo que era.

-Méndigos imbéciles…- murmuró con odio, pensando en que si Voldemort no se apuraba, ella misma mataría a esos dos.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, limpió todo.

Bufo con molestia y siguió abriendo regalos. Y se topó con el de Remus.

Lo abrió con una sonrisa y descubrió que era un juego de gorrito y bufanda, de color amarillo con franjas negras.

Ahora Hermione sí se sorprendió. ¡Dumbledore era vidente! ¡Seguro que sí!

Se probó el gorrito y vio que le tapaba hasta las orejas. Eso era bueno, estas ya no tendrían frío.

Siguió abriendo regalos y se topó con los de los Slytherin.

Bufó de nuevo con molestia, esos ya se creían sus amigos.

-En fin, quizás me mandaron sake- pensó más animada, y después de revisar que no tuviesen nada raro, los abrió.

Lucius le mandó un reloj de oro.

Bellatrix unos aretes de diamantes.

Y Hermione se los regresó con una nota que decía que no estaba a la venta. 3 días después, recibió 4 botellas del mejor sake de Japón. Y esos claro que no los regresó.

Narcissa le mandó una botella de un exclusivo aceite para el cabello, este lo hacía manejable y suave, además de evitar que se esponjara. Se lo pensó un poco, pero se lo quedo.

Andrómeda le mandó varios gloss para los labios, de distintos sabores y colores. Hermione se lo pensó demasiado, pero al final se los quedó, pensó que sería muy grosero si no lo aceptaba. Después de todo, ella sería la madre de Thonks, así que no era tan mala en el fondo.

Rodolphus mandó de nuevo 2 botellas de sake importado y Hermione tardó 7 minutos exactos en bebérselas.

Grabe y Goyle mandaron dulces de nuevo.

Snape le regaló un libro de Pociones Avanzadas, junto con una nota donde le preguntaba cómo la estaba pasando.

Hermione miró la nota con desconfianza, pero decidió responderle con un: "No te importa Snape, pero estoy bien, gracias por el regalo, me encanta pociones. Pasa buen año".

Ella nunca lo supo, pero el chico que recibió esa nota, casi se desmaya del gusto.

Hermione terminó usando todo el resto del día para guardar sus regalos y para preguntarse cómo rayos se llevaría todo eso al orfanato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡KRA! ¡KRA! ¡KRA!- chilló Dlanor entrando por la ventana.

-¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó Hermione dejando el gira tiempo que trataba de re ensamblar.

-¡KRA!- asintió Dlanor emocionado.

-¡GENIAL!- sonrió Hermione y colocó todo lo suyo en una cajita negra, la encogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Rápidamente se cambió con el suéter de Molly, las calcetas de Arthur, los guantes de Ludo, los tenis de Dumbledore, y la bufanda y gorrito de Remus.

Parecía una señal de precaución con patas.

Salió corriendo entusiasmada, evitando todos los obstáculos. Es decir a varios alumnos y maestros, bueno, le pareció escuchar a McGonagall quitarle 20 puntos por correr en los pasillos y casi atropellarla, pero quizás hubiera sido su imaginación.

Pronto vio la entrada, salió disparada por la puerta, y de un brinco se paró sobre el barandal de la escalera.

No pasó mucho tiempo y vio a las carrozas acercarse.

Se sentía muy feliz.

Todo estaba saliendo excelente.

Genial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Primer Año X Final 1: Estoy harta

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 11**

"**Estoy harta del tiempo"**

-¡Jane!

-¡Molly!- sonrió Hermione, corriendo a abrazar a Molly que la recibió encantada.

Ambas se abrazaron con amor y gran ahínco, mientras la pelirroja la llenaba de besos.

-¡Molly! ¡Ya deja a esa pobre criatura! ¡La dejas en ridículo! Todos nos miran- decía Arthur todo apenado, mientras los demás les miraban sonriendo y casi con burla.

-Cállate Arthur, ¿no ves que no la he visto desde hace tanto tiempo?-le espetó Molly abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Las vacaciones de navidad no son años Molly- dijo Arthur avergonzado por la escena.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y ven a abrazarla!- le dijo Molly molesta.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos. ¿ÉL? ¿Un hombre todo macho andándose con abrazos y besos que son de niñas? ¿EN FRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA? ¡JAMÁS!

-No es necesario, Jane sabe que la estimo- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Molly ya estaba por golpearlo con su zapato cuando…

-SUPERIOREEEEES:D – gritó Ludo lanzándose sobre Arthur, que apenas libro una caída de cara.

-¡Ludo, no andes haciendo eso! ¡Ya también estas como estas locas sentimentalistas!- le regañó Arthur, cargando con el pequeño e hiperactivo Ludo.

-¡A la orden superior!- saludó Ludo estilo militar- ¡JO! ¡Una moneda muggle!- sonrió apuntando al piso.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ¡ESA MONEDA ES MÍA! ¡DIOS, SEGURO SE ME A CAÍDO!- decía Arthur de rodillas en el suelo, buscando su moneda.

-Y luego dice que las de las escenas ridículas somos nosotras- dijo Molly tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

Mientras, todos los veían y se reían de lo lindo, para luego pasarlos de largo. Después de todo, ellos eran el grupo más raro de Hogwarts: "La superiora/toda poderosa, Granger", "La gruñona/mandona, Molly", "El hiperactivo/siempre bonachón, Ludo" y "El que quiso nacer/no pudo ser muggle, Arthur"

-¿Y dónde está la moneda? No la veo- dijo Hermione buscándola con la mirada.

-Era broma :D – sonrió Ludo.

-¡LUDOOO!- grito Arthur colérico, y Ludo se fue hecho un rayo hacia el castillo, junto con un Arthur que quería estrangularlo.

-¡Arthur Weasley! ¡Deja a ese chico en paz!- regañó Molly saliendo tras ellos.

Hermione se rió divertida. Sin duda sus amigos eran los más locos de todos.

_Los extrañaré cuando me vaya_ pensó sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

-Hola, Granger.

Hermione perdió su sonrisa y miró a los Slytherin que acababan de llegar, que parecían algo sorprendidos, ya que Hermione se veía muy… amarilla.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione algo maligna.

-¿Te gustaron los regalos?- sonrió Narcisa.

-Sí, han estado bien- respondió Hermione con calma, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Qué bueno, no sabíamos que darte- sonrió Andrómeda.

-No, descuida, han estado bien- le sonrió Hermione. Era curioso, pero Thonks tenía a quien salir, sonreía muy parecido a su madre.

-Y, ¿no has hecho algo divertido?- sonrió Bellatrix con su locura habitual.

Hermione no le contestó, pero hizo una mueca cargada de malicia, que ellos interpretaron como un: "Sí, pero no te diré, y si insistes, te mando un crucio", algo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-Bueno, les veo más tarde- sonrió Hermione entrando al castillo.

-Pues parece que sí ha hecho algo- dijo Snape serio.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Rodolphus serio.

-Poco a poco, ella se unirá a nosotros- sonrió Lucius, entrando al castillo seguido de los demás.

-Pero eso no es suficiente- dijo Bellatrix seria.

-No, por el momento no, pero pronto mi amiga, pronto- sonrió Lucius.

-¡AUG!- gritaron Snape y Rodolphus al salir volando, y darse de lleno de cara al piso.

-¡Estúpido Sirius!- chilló furiosa Bellatrix, sacando su varita junto con Lucius, mientras Narcisa y Andrómeda se ponían tras ellos.

-Hola, primita- sonrió Sirius con burla.

-Hola, Lucius, feliz Navidad- sonrió James burlón. Y tras ellos, con una cara de preocupación, estaban Remus y Petter.

-¡Malditos idiotas!- gritó Lucius furioso.

-No tan pronto "Lucy", recuerda quien es el mejor aquí- sonrió Sirius con burla.

Lucius y Bellatrix apretaron los dientes con furia. Aquí iba a ver guerra.

-¡Accio varitas de Sirius y James!

-¿AHHH?- gritaron estos cuando sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quiénes tenemos aquí?

Todos los alumnos que estaban alrededor de los Gryfindor y Slytherin, le abrieron paso a Hermione, que sostenía las varitas de sus 2 Merodeadores "favoritos".

-¡TÚ!- gritaron ambos furiosos.

-Largo Slytherin's, estos son míos- dijo Hermione fríamente a estos, advirtiéndoles con la mirada, de que si se metían, la pagarían.

-Claro Granger, adelante- sonrió Lucius, apartándose junto con su grupo, donde Snape y Rodolphus ya estaban de pie, y muy molestos.

-¿Saben? He notado que siempre atacan por la espalda, como los cobardes- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-¡Eso es verdad!

-¡Sí! ¡Es cierto!

-Ella tiene razón.

Decían varios alumnos que miraban la pelea.

-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Eso dicen porque son unos perdedores!- gruñó Sirius furioso.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Además es muy fácil decirnos cobardes cuando eres tú quien tiene nuestras varitas!- le espetó James furioso. Esa escuincla los estaba dejando en ridículo.

En eso, Hermione les regresó sus varitas y ellos se quedan mirándola sin entender.

-Aquí y ahora Black y Potter, será un solo duelo. Ustedes dos contra mí, veremos si ahora pueden ganar, peleando de frente- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-¡GRRR! ¡Maldita escuincla! ¡Te haré morder el polvo!- le gruñó Sirius.

-Black, la última vez que me dijiste eso, fuste tú quien mordió polvo- sonrió Hermione con descarada gracia.

-¡Maldita estupida!- gruñó Sirius, y le mandó un Expelliarmus. Hermione usó su Aquateri y absorbió el hechizo con su escudo de agua.

-¡Bolaro Flama!- gritó James, y la llamarada de fuego, Hermione se la regresó con un Escudo.

James casi se asa de no ser porque Sirius le manda un hechizo de agua, que lo mojó, pero lo salvo.

-Gracias viejo- sonrió James, volteándose hacia él y limpiando con un hechizo sus gafas.

-Cuando quieras amigo, pero ahora vamos por esa escuincla, y enseñémosle quien manda- sonrió Sirius.

James y Sirius se dividieron y atacaron a Hermione por varios puntos.

Hermione evadía cada hechizo o lo absorbía gracias a su barrera de agua.

Molly, Arthur y Ludo, no tardaron en parecer, y casi se muere Molly al verla pelear con dos oponentes obviamente más grandes, era una pelea muy injusta.

Cosa que pareció no molestar a Arthur y Ludo, que le daban ánimos a Hermione con un: "¡Dales duro Jane! ¡Patéales el trasero!" pero luego se calmaron, después de que Molly les golpeara en sus cabezotas por "insensibles".

Ellos no entendieron que rayos significaba eso, pero mejor se calmaron. Molly podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería. Entiéndase eso por darles duro en la cabeza.

La situación estaba pareja e incluso habían llegado varios maestros a ver.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dales duro Granger!- animaba Narcisa junto con Andrómeda. Mientras Snape y Rodolphus esperaban que "Jane" les partiera la cara a esos dos.

Lucius y Bellatrix esperaban por su parte el resultado, mientras miraban maravillados el poder de Hermione.

Todos los demás espectadores apoyaban a sus favoritos, la mayoría a Hermione, y las pocas fans de los 2 Merodeadores, pues a ellos.

Sirius y James apenas y le seguían el paso a Hermione, que solo evitaba sus ataques y les miraba con burla.

-Como veo que no dan para más, ¡déjenme hacerlo yo!- sonrió Hermione con burla, y de un ágil salto hacia atrás, se colocó frente a James y se movió justo a tiempo, para evitar un Expelliarmus que le dio de lleno al Merodeador, que cayó inconsciente.

-¡JAMES!- grito Sirius sorprendido, le había dado por error a su amigo. Esto sí lo hizo rabiar.

-Vamos Black, muéstrame esa fuerza tan estúpida que siempre presumes- le dijo Hermione con desprecio, ya estaba harta de la actitud de "Todo poderoso" de esos 2 idiotas.

Les iba a poner un alto a todo eso. Un alto definitivo.

Sirius se lanzó contra Hermione, ella hizo lo mismo.

Él mando una maldición, y Hermione la evadió, se acercó a Sirius y le golpeó la cara de lleno con su báculo.

-¡AUG!- Sirius cayó al suelo de lleno.

Hermione giro hábilmente su báculo y lo movió hacia sus espaldas, haciendo que este regresara una maldición que le había mandado James, que ya había despertado y ahora escupía pescados.

-Aug… maldita…- gruñó Sirius tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe lo tenía un poco confundido, así que se tambaleaba torpemente.

-Eso es todo, espero que ahora ustedes aprendan quien manda- dijo Hermione seria, guardando su báculo y varita.

-¡Jane!

Hermione se giró y vio a Molly acercarse preocupada.

-¡Molly!- sonrió Hermione.

-¡No debiste pelear con ellos!- le dijo molesta.

-Pero ellos se lo han buscado- se defendió Hermione.

-Pero nada, no está bien que pelees todo el tiempo- ledijo Molly seria.

-Jo, esta bien- dijo Hermione de mala gana y Molly sonrió.

Pero en eso, sin previo aviso, Hermione sintió como algo fuerte la golpeo en la espalda y salió volando, llevándose de encuentro a Molly, hasta chocar ambas contra el muro cercano a la entrada principal.

-¡AGH!- gimieron ambas al azotar contra el suelo.

-¡MOLLY! ¡JANE!- gritó Arthur, seguido de Ludo, quien miraba molesto a James y Sirius, que habían atacado por la espalda a las chicas.

Y no eran los únicos, todos miraron muy mal a James y Sirius, que se sonreían como si hubiesen hecho algo grandioso.

-Ag… rayos…- Hermione se puso de rodillas, y trató de ponerse de pie, pero sintió húmeda la cabeza, se tocó la frente. Y al verse la mano, notó que era sangre.

-Uug…

Hermione miro de inmediato que no estaba sola, Molly estaba bajo ella y también estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

Hermione sintió que algo le partió el alma. Molly estaba lastimada. Y sangraba.

Como Ron… sangraba… estaba herida… como sus padres… y ellos… ellos estaban muertos.

_Muertos… muertos… muertos…_

Hermione se vio las manos, estaban manchadas de sangre.

_De… sangre… Molly… está… ¿Muerta?_

-Molly…- le susurró Hermione, pero ella no le contestó.

-Jane, ¿estás bien? ¡Dios, Molly! Ludo, ¡ve por ayuda! ¡Está sangrando!

-¡Sí!- dijo Ludo y fue por ayuda.

_Molly… está sangrando… ¿Por… mí?¿Fue mi culpa?_ Hermione se sujetó la cabeza, su mente le pasaba imágenes de Ron muerto y de sus padres pálidos. Ellos, todos, estaban bañados en sangre.

Harry estaba muerto.

Los Weasly también.

_Todos están muertos. Muertos. Muertos. Muertos. _

-Jajaja, ¡pues no fuiste tan fuerte!

Hermione giró su mirada vacía a Sirius y James, que se burlaban.

-¡Molly! ¡Contéstame! ¡Molly!- preguntaba Arthur preocupado, tanto que no sintió a Hermione ponerse de pie.

Todos los alumnos y maestros estaban expectante, solo miraban con molestia y enojo el acto tan cobarde de James y Sirius, pero por otro lado, sentían que eso aún no terminaba.

-Ustedes… lastimaron a Molly…- dijo Hermione queda, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Vas a llorar?- se burló James.

-Ustedes… están muertos- les dijo Hermione en un tono gélido y frío, mostrando sus ojos que parecían dementes y llenos de un solo deseo.

Matar.

-¡AHHH!- Hermione se movió tan rápido como un suspiro, y Sirius no pudo evitar el puñetazo en su cara, que le tumbo 3 dientes y le dislocó la mandíbula.

-¡SIR-AUG!- gimió James, cuando Hermione tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la estrelló con su rodilla.

James iba a caer, pero Hermione fue más rápida, y casi apareciendo tras él, le dio una patada en la espalda, James sintió una punzada de dolor penetrarle hasta la medula, cuando sintió algo quebrase dentro de él.

Pero Hermione no se detuvo, ella giró de un movimiento a James, y le golpeó una sola vez el estómago con su mano, pero eso bastó para estamparlo contra el muro y crear un cráter del impacto, donde la figura de James, que cayó al suelo inconsciente, quedó marcada de forma brutal.

Se hizo un pesado silencio por unos segundos.

-¡JAMES!- gritó Lily corriendo a su lado, para tratar de protegerlo de Hermione, pero esta ya no parecía estar interesada en James, ya que estaba caminando con esa mirada asesina hacia Sirius, que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡SIRIUS!- grito Remus asustado, su compañero apenas se giró y solo vio una ráfaga amarilla.

-¡AUG!

Hermione le había dado una patada directo a la cara y le había roto la nariz.

-¡Gougf! ¡Cof, cof!- Sirius trataba de escupir la sangre que se le arremolinaba en la garganta, y amenazaba con ahogarlo.

-¡Ponte de pie maldito!- le demando Hermione, pero Sirius estaba que ni podía escucharla.

-¡QUE TE PONGAS DE PIE!- grito Hermione y de una patada en el estómago, lo mandó a volar contra el muro, donde este se estrelló junto a James.

-¡Basta, Jane!- gritó Remus sosteniendo a Hermione como podía.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡JURO QUE LO MATARÉ!- gritaba Hermione furiosa, tratando de zafarse.

-¡BASTA! ¡Por favor basta!- le pidió Lily poniéndose entre ella y los dos Merodeadores caídos.

-¡No pueden ni ponerse de pie! ¡No pueden defenderse. ¿¡Que no ves!?- le decía ella llorando.

-Molly tampoco pudo defenderse- le soltó con desprecio.

Lily entonces comprendió que Hermione no estaba furiosa por que la hubiesen derrotado, sino por Molly, la única víctima en las estupideces de James y Sirius.

-Ahora apártense ambos, o me los llevo de encuentro- dijo Hermione en un tono mordaz.

El solo hecho de escucharla decir eso, hizo que Remus y Lily sintieran un escalofrió hasta el hueso.

Pero ninguno hizo ademán de moverse. Eran Gryffindors y su valor no caería.

Aunque para todos los demás, su valor ahora se veía mas como algo estúpido.

-Bien, pues que así sea- dijo Hermione volviendo más sombría su mirada.

Pero en eso sintió como alguien se abrazaba de su cintura por el frente.

Miró y vio la pequeña figura de un niño, un poco más bajo que ella.

-Molly ya está bien… ya no pelees… por favor…

-Ludo…- dijo Hermione sorprendida y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Remus sintió esto y la soltó un poco.

-Ludo…- dijo Hermione quedamente y este levantó la mirada.

-Corrí muy rápido, muy rápido y traje ayuda superiora Granger- dijo Ludo con sus ojos casi a punto de llorar.

Hermione miró a su espalda y vio a McGonagall curando a Molly, que empezaba a despertar.

-Bien hecho Ludo, bien hecho…- le sonrió Hermione con cariño y Ludo le sonrió muy feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡20 puntos menos por iniciar una pelea! ¡30 puntos menos por golpear salvajemente a sus compañeros! ¡Y 40 puntos menos por ser una insensata!

-¡ESO LO SERÁ USTED!- gritó Hermione furiosa, y McGonagall abrió los ojos como platos.

Todos estaban ahora en la enfermería y escuchaban la resonante voz de McGonagall que le gritaba a Hermione.

O eso hacia, hasta que Hermione explotó, con un Arthur, Ludo, Remus, Lily y Petter mirando con temor la escena. (Molly esta ya en la enfermería, junto con Sirius y James)

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto McGonagall furiosa.

-¡ESO MISMO, VIEJA DECRÉPITA! ¡BLACK Y POTTER EMPEZARON TODO Y A ELLOS NO LE DICE NADA! ¡ES USTED UNA (censurado) HIJA DE LA (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) QUE SE JUNTA CON PUROS (Censurado) (Censurado) HIJOS DE SU (Censurado) Y TAMBIÉN ES UNA (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) MADRE! - gritó Hermione, acabándose todo su aliento y el coraje que traía.

Todos se quedaron así: O.O

Hermione recuperó su aliento y suspiró.

-Bien eso es todo- dijo sin darle importancia.

McGonagall se puso roja, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y Arthur y los demás, podrían jurar que le salió humo por las orejas.

Hermione estuvo apaleando estiércol durante 2 meses. Pero todos le habían escuchado decir "Valió la pena".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola, Lupin.

-¡Jane!- sonrió Remus al girarse y ver a Hermione tras él.

-Eres difícil de encontrar- sonrió.

-¿M-me estabas buscando?- se sonrojó Remus, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, quería decirte (3 días después) que me gustó mucho tu regalo, y pues gracias- sonrió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

-D-descuida…- sonrió Remus más nervioso. Eso ya lo sabía. Hermione siempre tría la bufanda y el gorrito que le había regalado. Además de los tenis de Dumbledore, el suéter de Molly, los guantes de Ludo y las calcetas de Arthur. Sí, había sido un invierno muy amarillo para Hermione.

-¿Y cómo están tus amigos?- sonrió ella.

-Ah, pues… han dicho que en cuanto te vean te matarán- dijo Remus apenado.

-Ja, ya, me lo imaginaba- sonrió Hermione divertida, esos no entendían ni a golpes.

-S-sí, ya sabes cómo son- sonrió nervioso y algo apenado.

-Sí, pero lo bueno que tú no eres como ellos, eres mejor persona. Tienen suerte de tenerte Lupin- le sonrió.

Remus se puso rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Acaba de halagarlo? ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba? ¿Qué tenía una oportunidad?

-Bueno, ya me voy Lupin, nos vemos luego- le sonrió Hermione.

-R-remus…

-¿Eh?

-P-puedes decirme Remus, a-así me llaman mis amigos…- le sonrió apenadísimo, mirando el suelo.

Hermione sonrió con ternura, sin duda Remus era el único con modales.

-Está bien Remus, pero en frente de Black y Potter, te diré Lupin, para no causarte problemas, jeje. ¡Nos vemos!- le sonrió y se retiró.

Dejando a un Remus con la boca abierta, ya que no pudo decirle "No me importa si ellos se molestan, solo… quiero estar contigo…".

Y ante sus propios pensamientos, Remus se puso tan colorado, que parecía tomate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y eso es- sonrió Hermione.

-Mmm, ya veo, ¡así que los enchufes sirven para eso! ¡No lo sabía! Cielos, es increíble cómo se las ingenian los muggles- sonreía Arthur.

-Ya déjense de esas cosas, el almuerzo ya va a estar listo- dijo Molly terminando de acomodar la comida en el mantel rojo que había puesto sobre la hierba.

Ahora estaban teniendo un picnic frente al lago, bajo un gran árbol.

-¡Mira superiora! ¡Mira, ya he logrado hacer la jirafa!- sonreía Ludo muy contento, mostrándole su figurita de papel.

-Jo, es muy mona- sonrió Hermione mirando la gran elaborada figura.

-Oye Ludo, sigo sin entender, ¿por qué ahora estas tan colado por las figuras de origami?- preguntó Arthur mirando con emoción la figura hecha al estilo muggle.

-Sí, eso mismo me preguntaba yo- sonrió Molly.

-¡Es que a la superiora Granger le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con Japón!- sonrió Ludo, y todos miraron a Hermione que se sonrojó.

-Ja, bueno, me gusta mucho. No tiene nada de malo- dijo apenada.

-¡Sí! ¡Por eso me dediqué a leer mucho sobre Japón y descubrí el arte del origami! ¡Mamá me compró un libro y estuve practicando muy duro!- sonrió Ludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya Ludo, te tomas muchas molestias por Jane- sonrió Molly con picardía.

Arthur y Hermione la miraron confundidos, pero Ludo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ja… eh, superiora Granger, ¿c-cuál es tu animal favorito? Yo lo haré para ti!- le sonrió Ludo queriendo cambiar el tema.

Hermione miró la jirafa sonriendo.

-A mí… me gustan las comadrejas…- sonrió muy contenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jo, lo siento. ¿Granger?- dijo Snape reconociendo a la persona que estaba sentada en un escritorio a lo indio, en el salón vació al que quería entrar.

-Hola, Snape- sonrió Hermione levantando la vista del libro que leía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Snape cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Leo- le sonrió Hermione mostrándole la portada del libro que leía- Molly y los demás están en clase, así que me vine a leer en paz.

-Oh- dijo Snape sonrojándose un poco, al reconocer que ese era el libro que le había regalado en año nuevo.

Hermione retomó su lectura, y Snape se quedó de pie en la entrada, se sentía estúpido ahí parado como idiota.

-Si quieres sentarte, hazlo- le dijo Hermione cambiando de página.

-Gracias, pero no necesito tu permiso- le dijo Snape serio, con su clásico tono arrogante.

-Genial- sonrió Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Snape se sentó en otra hilera, y decidió empezar a leer el libro que traía sobre pociones avanzadas. El mismo que le había regalado a Hermione.

De vez en cuando la miraba, sobre el rabillo del libro, y veía como ella leía rápidamente. Había notado que ya llevaba casi ¾ avanzado del libro.

Sin duda era una lectora frecuente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno leyendo su libro.

El ambiente era agradable, no estaba cargado de tensión ni nada. Solo… pasaban el rato, disfrutando de su lectura.

-Aum- bostezo Hermione estirándose un poco.

-Veo que la pereza de los Hufflepuff es cierta- dijo Snape con burla.

Hermione lo miro molesta.

-Pero al menos no nos molesta lavarnos el cabello- dijo en tono mordaz.

Snape bajó su libro y la fulminó con la mirada.

Y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una niña mal educada- le dijo con desprecio Snape.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, deberías tratarme con respeto- le dijo igual ella.

-¡Yo soy mayor que tú!

-¡Pero yo soy más fuerte que tú!

_Buen punto_ pensó Snape molesto.

-Pero para que veas que soy misericordiosa, te lo dejo pasar por hoy, solo porque el libro que me has dado es excelente- le sonrió Hermione.

-¿Enserio alguien de tu edad entiende algo tan complicado?- se burló Snape.

-No espero que tú comprendas la belleza de una poción burbujeando o la sutil elegancia del vapor danzante, eres demasiado torpe- se burló Hermione, usando palabras parecidas a las que él había usado en su primer año, cuando se presentó ante Harry y los demás.

Snape alzó una ceja impresionado.

-¿Te gusta pociones?- pregunto recordando la nota que le había enviado y que por cierto aun guardaba, en un frasco, debajo de su almohada, y solía verla antes de dormir.

-Me encantan- sonrió ella con superioridad. Era verdad que todo lo que llegó a saber era gracias a él. ¿Pero desaprovechar la oportunidad de estamparle en la cara que era MUCHO mejor que él ahora? ¡JAMÁS!

-Te diré que soy la mejor de todos y eso te incluye- le sonrió con burla

Snape frunció el ceño, ese era un golpe directo a su ego. Y no lo dejaría pasar.

Así que para aclarar las cosas, Snape le hizo de preguntas sobre pociones variadas, legales e ilegales, y a su vez Hermione le hizo preguntas.

De repente la competencia se perdió en algún punto y se volvió una charla muy amena de opinión y discusión sobre pócimas, artes oscuras, de cómo vengarse de Sirius y James, de hechizos de ataques, de lo estúpidos que eran Sirius y James, de la escuela, de Sirius y James. ¿Ya mencioné que hablaron de Sirius y James?

-Jajajajaja, debiste ver la cara de McGonagall cuando le dije eso- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-Je, me alegro, ya era hora de que alguien le plantara cara a esa tipa- sonrió Snape con malicia.

-Va, es una buena para nada, apenas y enseña algo que valga la pena aprender, además, su preferencismo con esos estúpidos Gryffindor ya me tiene harta- dijo Hermione con desprecio (Aún sigue enojada con ella).

-Si yo fuera profesor, le haría la vida imposible a esos Gryffindor, y le daría todos los puntos a Slytherin, y aparte, se lo restregaría en la cara, ganado la copa de Quidditch- sonrió Snape con soberbia.

-Te creo- le sonrió Hermione recordando al Snape de sus tiempos, que hacía exactamente eso. Miró su reloj y vio que ya debía irse.

-Bien, debo irme Snape, nos vemos- le sonrió Hermione.

-Si nos vemos- sonrió Snape.

Hermione se despidió con un ademán de la mano y salió por la puerta.

Dejando tras ella, a un Snape con la boca algo abierta, ya que no pudo decirle: "Puedes decirme Severus"

Pero este frunció el ceño enojado por sus propios pensamientos. O más bien verdades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Listo- sonrió Hermione mirando su gira tiempo.

Está listo.

Ahora podría regresar al pasado y salvar a Ron, a todos.

Ahora… podría ir a casa…

-A casa…- susurró Hermione, mirando el cielo por su ventana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Arthur extrañado.

-Sí, este lugar no me resulta familiar- dijo Molly.

-¿Qué haremos superiora? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- sonrió Ludo emocionado.

-Este es el salón de los Menesteres, un salón mágico que te proporciona lo que tú desees antes de abrir la puerta- sonrió Hermione.

-Y estamos aquí, porque les enseñare el arte del combate.

-¿HEE?-

Hermione sonrió, ya lo había decidido. Terminaría su año en Hogwarts y después se iría.

Pero antes, les enseñará a Arthur, Molly y Ludo todo lo que sabía, para que pudiesen valerse en los años oscuros que venían.

Y después. Se iría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enero pasó muy rápido. Demasiado para el gusto de Hermione.

Entrenaba todos los días con Arthur, Molly y Ludo. Siempre hasta el cansancio, siempre pidiéndoles más. Porque sabía que ellos podían darle más.

Habían tenido una mejora bastante sorprendente en ese lapso.

Pronto llegó Febrero y los entrenamientos se volvieron casi extenuantes en los duelos, aun ellos 3 contra Hermione era difícil siquiera seguirle el paso.

Hermione seguía saludando a Remus de vez en cuando, eran raros los espacios que tenían libres debido a las prácticas.

Sirius y James ahora más que nunca la traían contra ella, y ahora más que nunca, Hermione les daba una buena paliza.

Y como buen de talle hacia Snape, se tomó la molestia de dejarlos sin pantalones en frente de todos. Eso sí fue divertido. Solo esperaba que Harry no se llegara a enterar.

Los encuentras con los Slytherin seguían, pero a Hermione ya no le molestaban tanto, después de todo, se iría pronto. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por ellos.

También de vez en cuándo se topaba con Snape, y de nuevo entre insultos y sarcasmos, terminaban haciéndose de una charla agradable, donde el tema de Sirius y James y lo estúpidos que eran, resaltaba bastante.

Pero pronto llegaron los días cercanos al 14 de Febrero…

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Molly sonriendo.

-No, es verdad. En San Valentín, en Japón, las chicas dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan- sonrió Hermione, buscando un libro en la biblioteca- y el 14 de Marzo, ellos te regresan el gesto con un obsequio- sonrió al encontrar el que buscaba.

-Eso suena bien, creo que le haré uno a Arthur- sonrió Molly- Creo que en forma de corazón sería adecuado- pensó animándose más a la idea.

-Qué bueno que me dices, le haré el comentario a Arthur, para que esté listo con un regalo el 14 de Marzo, jeje- sonrió Hermione.

-Y de paso, le sugieres que me gustaron mucho una pulsera de cristal azul con piedras de topacio, que vi en Hogsmeade, en la tienda de "Artículos para brujas CHIC" – añadió Molly.

-Hecho- sonrió Hermione y ambas rieron muy divertidas.

Tanto que no notaron al pequeño niño del pasillo tras de ellas, que salió corriendo a todo lo que daba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Remus! ¡Remus!-

-Ah, Peter, ¿qué pasa?- sonrió Remus, que estaba en su sala común, leyendo un libro.

-¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!- le dijo este sonriendo muy animado.

-Jaja, no, pues no sé- sonrió Remus curioso, era raro ver a Peter tan emocionado.

-Tiene algo que ver con Granger- dijo en tono picaron.

Remus se paró de golpe y lo miró todo incrédulo.

-¡Suéltalo rápido!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues, me entere de que…- y Peter comenzó a contarle todo, sin notar que Lily los escuchaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso se hace en Japón?- sonrió Matilde, la mejor amiga de Lily.

-Sí. ¿No suena romántico? ¡Esa Granger sabe mucho de eso! ¡Peter escuchó que ella y Molly harán eso este 14 de Febrero!- sonrió Lily muy emocionada.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso es tan lindo! Eso quiere decir que el chico que lo reciba, ¡será a quien ella ame!- dijo Sally, otra de sus amigas.

-¡Eso es taaan romántico!- dijeron las 3 a coro, sin darse cuenta que Rita Skeeter las escuchaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Y eso pasó!- sonrió Rita pasando el chisme.

-Vaya. ¡No sabía que Granger tenía a alguien en quien fijarse!- sonrió Andrómeda sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de todo es una chica- sonrió Narcisa.

-Pero solo tiene 11- dijo Ana, otra chica de Slytherin.

-Pero nunca es demasiado temprano para el amor- dijo Rita empezando un encabezado para su próxima nota "EL GRAN AMOR DE GRANGER, SERÁ O NO SERÁ"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En menos de 3 horas, toda la escuela se enteró de TODO. Y todo, es toda la versión alterada que pasó como chismógrafo.

Entre las populares, estaban que Hermione le daría su corazón de chocolate a su gran amor, que sería (según las de Slytherin) Lucius.

Otras decían que sería (según las de Ravenclaw) a Rodell Thurner. Un alumno también muy guapo de Ravenclaw.

Otras decían (según las de Gryffindor) que sería para Sirius o James, alegando que del odio nace el amor.

Y ese fue el que le llegó a Hermione.

-Quien… quien… ¿¡QUIEN (censurado) FUE EL QUE ESPARCIÓ ESE CHISME!?- grito Hermione colérica cuando Molly le trajo el rumor.

Y rompióde un puñetazo lo primero que vio, y eso fue el muro que daba a los jardines.

Esa tarde, McGonagall le quitó 50 puntos y la mandó sin cenar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Pero es mentira todo!- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Este, sí, pero ya todos lo toman como verdad- dijo Molly con pena.

-Vaya, las chicas son muy chismosas- dijo Arthur sorprendido de la velocidad del rumor.

-¡Son unas fastidiosas! ¡Es obvio que deben creerle a la superiora Granger! ¡No a esa bola de cotillas!- dijo Ludo molesto, algo raro en él.

-¡Sí! Gracias Ludo- le sonrió Hermione. Y Ludo se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero ya ves, todo se salió de control y ahora esperan verte con un chocolate para alguien- dijo Molly.

-¡Pues que se frieguen!- dijo Hermione molesta- ¡Porque yo no le daré nada a nadie!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Jane, no te dejes molestar por ello- le sonrió Molly.

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo Hermione relajándose.

-Y este… ¿segura que no hay nadie a quien quieras regalarle?

-¡Molly!

-¡Solo preguntaba!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 de Febrero.

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, esperando ver a Hermione entrar con un dulce de chocolate para esa persona especial.

Hasta James y Sirius habían madrugado.

Todos querían saber quién sería el afortunado.

Menos Snape y Remus. Esos tenían el ceño súper fruncido, y se escondían cada uno tras un libro, mientras gruñían por lo bajo majaderías inaudibles.

_Aunque… ¿qué tal si soy yo?_ Se preguntaron Snape y Remus, asomándose un poco sobre sus libros y mirando expectante la hora en que Hermione, seguida de su grupo de amigos (Que tampoco habían llegado aún al desayuno) entraran por la puerta.

-¡Esto será historia! ¡La mejor cosa del año! Espero que Skeeter tome fotos- sonreía malévolamente Sirius.

-¡Sí! Ya quiero esperar cuando esa enana venga- decía James con un saquito de arroz listo para arrojar.

Todos estaban expectantes.

-Seguro se acobarda, esto sería muy vergonzoso- dijo Andrómeda mirando a todo el comedor.

-No, Granger jamás se retractaría, ella no es de esas- dijo Bellatrix sin mucho ánimo. Todo eso le parecía una tontería.

-Pues ya veremos- sonreía Lucius divertido. Él sabía que no era él, pero ver a Hermione sentirse humillada, no estaría mal.

-Jojojo, todo esto es muy emocionante- sonreía Dumbledore muy contento.

-Jum, esa Granger solo es una pedante, se la pasa luciéndose todo el tiempo como si la escuela le perteneciera. No sé qué le ven- dijo Minerva molesta.

En eso, todos vieron a Molly, Arthur y Ludo entrar, seguidos de Hermione, que cargaba una barra de chocolate en forma de corazón.

Cada uno se fue a su mesa, salvo Hermione, que se quedó de pie en la puerta y miraba con una gran sonrisa a cada mesa.

El corazón se les disparó a Snape y Remus.

-Hola, ¡buenos días a todos! Me he enterado del… ch-c-comentario… que todos han escuchado. Así que para no defraudarlos, he decidido darle mi corazón de chocolate, al hombre más importante en mi vida. Alguien que ha significado mucho para mí- decía Hermione mostrando en alto su chocolate.

Y todos enmudecieron de la ansiedad.

-Así que ahora mismo, ¡entregaré mi chocolate!- sonrió Hermione y empezó a caminar, pero para sorpresa de todos, ella caminaba… ¡a la mesa de profesores!

-Director, acepte este chocolate en muestra de mi gran aprecio y amor- sonrió Hermione estirándose para darle su chocolate.

-Jojojo, ¡gracias! Yo lo acepto con todo cariño, aun que eres muy joven para mí- sonrió Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo.

-Jo, que pena, pero lo superaré, descuide- sonrió Hermione divertida.

Después de eso todo el Gran Comedor estalló en risas y carcajadas a garganta suelta.

Todos le aplaudían a Hermione y le vitoreaban.

Mientras Skeeter rompía su encabezado.

Sirius y James bufaban con molestia.

Y Snape y Remus, sentían que la vida se les regresaba_. Quizás el próximo año_… pensaron ambos, mirando a Hermione sentarse en su mesa, mientras todos le aplaudían.

-Jo, mira, sabe a limón- sonreía Dumbledore comiéndose su chocolate, mientras McGonagall lo miraba con fastidio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fin de curso pronto llegó, pero antecedido por los exámenes finales.

Que tenían locos a todos, que se pasaron esa semana estudian encerrados en sus salas comunes.

Excepto a Hermione, ella se los sabia de "pe" a "pa", así que solo se pasaba ayudándoles a Ludo, Molly y Arthur.

Estos últimos estaban muy asombrados de que Hermione supiera de materias de cuarto. Pero lo dejaron pasar, porque lo que les urgía era pasar de curso.

Así siguieron los días, hasta el último día de clases.

-¡Jane! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- sonrió Molly.

Ella, Arthur y Ludo estaban ya afuera, cargando con sus cosas listas, para irse en los carruajes.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Pero he olvidado algo! Iré a la sala común por ella- les sonrió Hermione y se dio la vuelta, pero se giró nuevamente y corrió a abrazar a Molly.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonrió Molly.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, los quiero mucho- les sonrió Hermione abrazándolos de uno en uno.

-Cielos, gracias, pero apresúrate, que ya debemos irnos- sonrió Arthur.

-¡Sí, Superiora! ¡Vámonos! Quiero terminar esta comadreja que estoy tratando de hacerte- le sonrió Ludo, mientras sujetaba en sus manos, un papel que estaba doblando, para darle la forma de comadreja. Ya que no lo había logrado en casi 1,256 intentos.

-¡Sí!- le sonrió Hermione y corrió escaleras arriba, en contra de muchos alumnos que bajaban.

Sabía que ya no los vería, ella se iría en ese día. En ese preciso momento, desaparecería de Hogwarts.

-Hola Granger- saludó Lucius como siempre.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione mirando a todos los Slytherin.

-Nos veremos el próximo año- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Sí, nos veremos, tengo prisa, pero me dio gusto tratar con ustedes, son, no tan malos- sonrió Hermione y se despidió con una palmadita en el hombro de Snape, para luego seguir su camino.

Los Slytherin se miraron confundidos, ¿o sea que le caían bien?

Hermione siguió su camino y se topó con los Merodeadores.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione.

-Enana- respondieron con desprecio Sirius y James.

-Vaya, tan atentos como siempre, pero bueno, lo dejare pasar hoy, ando de buenas- sonrió Hermione y miró a Remus.

-Lupin, descuida, todo saldrá bien. Solo ten más decisión y todo saldrá genial- le dijo sonriendo y se giró hacia Sirius y James.

-Ustedes, son unos idiotas, pero estoy segura que son también buenas personas. Tengan cuidado y no anden molestando a los demás y…- dijo girándose a Peter.

-Pasa buenas vacaciones, Pettigrew- sonrió a este y se despidió con un ademán de su mano.

-Esta está loca- le dijo Sirius a James extrañado.

Hermione siguió hasta su sala común, donde ya no se veía ningún alumno. Dobló un pasillo y siguió derecho.

-Señorita Granger.

Hermione se giró y vio a su profesor de DCAO. El profesor Walts.

-Hola, profesor- sonrió Hermione.

-No debería estar aquí, ya todos se están afuera- sonrió el hombre gentilmente.

-Pues sí, pero se me olvidó algo y voy a buscarlo- sonrió Hermione.

-Está bien, solo tenga cuidado- sonrió Walts, y se giró para retirarse.

Hermione sonrió, pero después, no supo que pasó, solo vio un resplandor pasar de ella, y darle de lleno a Walts, que cayó al piso. Y no se volvió a mover.

Hermione se giró con horror y vio a Smithers, junto con 2 hombres con capucha y máscaras de plata. Eran mortífagos.

-Eso no era necesario- dijo uno de los mortífagos molesto.

-Sería un estorbo, es mejor así- sonrió Smithers.

-Usted…- susurró Hermione anonadada.

-Jane Granger, nuestro Lord Oscuro desea verte- sonrió Smithers con una mueca burlona.

-¡Malditos!- dijo Hermione sacando su varita rápidamente y tumbando a uno.

De inmediato, Smithers y el otro mortifago le lanzaron varias maldiciones, pero Hermione logro evadirlas, sacó su báculo y golpeó con él al mortífago que se le había acercado.

Este cayó de espaldas y Hermione apenas y logró evitar una bola de fuego que le lanzó Smithers.

Pero sin previo aviso algo al golpeo de lleno, estrellándola contra el suelo, el primer mortífago que había atacado, se había puesto de pie y lanzado un Expelliarmus.

-Aug, esa escuincla es fuerte- gruñó al que Hermione golpeó con su báculo.

-Desmáyenla, el Lord la quiere viva- dijo Smithers serio.

-¡Primero muerta antes que irme con ustedes!- gritó Hermione y les lanzó rápidamente un relámpago.

-¡AAARGG!- gimieron Smitners y un mortífago al recibir la descarga.

-¡Malditaa!- bramó el que se había librado y le envió una maldición.

Hermione iba a evitarla, cuando sintió como algo la empujo y cayó al suelo.

-¡AAAH!

-¡LUDOOO!- gritó Hermione girarse, y ver como varias púas atravesaban el cuerpo de Ludo.

Ludo cayó al suelo, sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito bastardo!- grito Hermione y sin pensarlo levantó su varita…

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡NO! ¡Jane!- gritó Dumbledore, que acababa de aparecer de uno de los pasillos, seguido de varios profesores.

Pero muy tarde.

El resplandor verde salió de la varita de Hermione y dio de lleno en el pecho al mortífago, que se había quedado helado al escuchar la maldición asesina.

-Por Dios…- susurró aterrada MCGonagall.

-Oh, Dios… no…- susurro Dumbledore, mirando a Walts muerto, junto con Ludo.

-¿Jane?- susurró Dumbledore mirando a Hermione de pie, temblando sin razón, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo… lo maté…- susurró ella con su cara seria, en un semblante perdido. Nadie entendía que no se refería al mortífago.

-Jane… baja la varita Jane, dámela…- le susurro Dumbledore, acercándose a ella, para quitársela.

-Ludo… mató a… Ludo…- dijo Jane apartándose de Dumbledore de repente.

-Jane, pequeña… todo estará bien, dame la varita…- le dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Ludo… Ludo… está…- Hermione se giró y lo vio tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

-¡LUDOOO!- grito Hermione corriendo hacia él.

-¡Granger! ¡Basta!- le dijo McGonagall poniéndose en su camino, pero Hermione la quito de un empujón, para arrodillarse junto a Ludo.

-Ludo, Ludo… aquí estoy, aquí estoy…- le lloraba Hermione abrazándolo- Aquí estoy…

-Su… su… pe… riora…- sonreía Ludo, con su rostro perforado por miles de orificios, que le hacían sangrar por cada orificio de la piel.

-Ludo. Aquí estoy Ludo… todo estará bien, todo estará bien Ludo…- le susurraba Hermione tocando con cariño su mejilla.

-Lo… lo… gré…- sonrió Ludo, levantando como podía su mano.

-¿Eh?- Hermione tomó su mano y vio en ella la figura de la comadreja en origami.

-Lo… hi… ce…- murmuró Ludo, exhaló con suavidad y su cuerpo perdió la tensión.

-¿Ludo?

Él no contesto.

-¡Ludo!

Lo llamó de nuevo.

-¡LUDOOO!- gritó Hermione a Ludo, abrazándolo contra ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yo avisaré a sus padres… ¿Ya todos se fueron?- preguntó Dumbleodore.

-Ah… no, Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett están aquí, no quisieron irse. Están afuera- susurró McGonagall seria, y mirando con pesar a Hermione, que estaba sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, aferrándose al cuerpo que estaba cubierto en una sábana ensangrentada.

Dlanor estaba sobre la cama, mirando con furia a todos, mientras Hermione escondía su rostro ensangrentado en las sabanas.

-No lo ha soltado… y no deja que nadie se acerque…- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

-Yo… lo siento… todo esto, ha sido muy duro, ella es solo una niña… no debió ver eso…- susurro McGonagall secando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Lo se Minerva, lo sé… nadie debería ver esas cosas- susurró Dumbledore.

-Director, quisiera cambiar las ropas de la pequeña, que están cubiertas de sangre, al igual que su rostro y manos, pero esa ave no me deja acercarme- susurró madame Pomfrey preocupada y mirando de reojo a Dlanor.

-Sí, yo me encargo de eso Poppy, descuida, solo dale tiempo, por lo menos, hasta que sea tiempo de que lleguen sus padres- dijo Dumbledore con gentileza.

-Tiempo…

-¿Eh?- todos se giraron y vieron a Hermione de pie, frente a la cama.

-Siempre… es el tiempo. Estoy harta del tiempo…- susurró Hermione en un tono monótono.

-¿Jane?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado.

Pero sin aviso, Hermione se giró y los quitó de su camino de un empujón, solo para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

-¡JANE!- escucharon la voz de Arthur llamarla.

Dumbledore salió junto con McGonagall y Popy, y vieron más adelante a Arthur y Molly doblar una esquina.

-¡Van tras Jane!- señaló Dumbledore y los 3 adultos los siguieron, apresurando el paso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡JANE!

-¡JANE!

Hermione no atendía a los llamados de Molly y Arthur, que le gritaban con una voz llena vacío y dolor.

Ella no los escuchaba, solo corría, corría cada vez más rápido, sin detenerse. Debía seguir.

Entró a su sala común, casi arrancando el cuadro de la pared. Subió las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas.

Entró a su cuarto y sacó el giratiempo de una caja que tenía en su buró.

-¡JANE!

Hermione lo giró, y vio a Molly y Arthur entrar a su cuarto, justo cuando al luz negra con centellas plateadas, la envolvió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola- sonrió Hermione.

-Enana- respondieron con desprecio Sirius y James.

-Vaya, tan atentos como siempre, pero bueno, lo dejare pasar hoy, ando de buenas- sonrió Hermione y miró a Remus.

-Lupin, descuida, todo saldrá bien. Solo ten más decisión y todo saldrá genial- le dijo sonriendo y se giró hacia Sirius y James.

-Ustedes, son unos idiotas, pero estoy segura que son también buenas personas. Tengan cuidado y no anden molestando a los demás y…- dijo girándose a Peter.

-Pasa buenas vacaciones, Pettigrew- sonrió a este y se despidió con un ademán de su mano.

-Esta está loca- le dijo Sirius a James extrañado.

Hermione siguió hasta su sala común, donde ya no se veía ningún alumno, dobló un pasillo y vio al profesor Walts desmayado.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Ah…- Hermione estaba sin palabras, frente a ella estaba su propio reflejo, pero se veía perverso. Estaba cubierto de sangre y le miraba con frialdad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hermione seria, sacando su varita.

-Soy tú, cabeza de pepino- sonrió la Hermione ensangrentada.

-Eso no es verdad, pruébalo- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ron está muerto y quizás Harry también- sonrió la H. Jane.

La otra Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y bajo su varita lentamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto H. Jane sonrió ella, con una mueca que se veía demente en su rostro con sangre.

-Habla- le dijo Hermione aun desconfiada.

-No tengo tiempo, así que escucha, en unos minutos, aparecerán Smithers y dos mortífagos e intentarán llevarte con Voldemort.

-He peleado con más y salido airosa. ¿Cuál sería el problema?- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-Que Ludo morirá- le dijo H. Jane, entregándole el oragami ensangrentado.

-Esto…- Hermione sintió que se le partía el alma, era la comadreja que le había pedido a Ludo.

-Ludo vendrá dentro de poco, para mostrarme la comadreja… pero estaré en una pelea, donde él me salvará de un ataque… y ahora está muerto…- dijo H. Jane seria.

-No, porque yo acabaré con ellos- dijo Hermione con una mirada de odio.

-Tal vez, pero al hacerlo, cambiarás el futuro, y dos Hermione no pueden existir en el mismo tiempo- dijo H. Jane seria.

-¿De qué hablas? Puedes usar el gira tiempo- dijo Hermione sin comprender.

-El gira tiempo que usé, ha desaparecido, solo aguantó un viaje. Estalló, no existe más- dijo H. Jane seria.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó Hermione seria.

-Quiero, decirte, que seguramente desapareceré en cuanto cambies el futuro, pero antes de que eso suceda, quiero ver a Ludo- le sonrió.

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de Smithers y los demás- dijo Hermione seria, y le paso de largo.

-Ludo es un buen chico… murió por nosotras… trátalo bien…- le dijo H. Jane cuando paso de ella.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede en este tiempo?- preguntó Hermione, parándose de golpe.

-No tienes de otra… lo siento, pero mi energía mágica fue contaminada por mi giratiempo y creó que he arruinado el tuyo… ya que explotó en hace rato, cuando aparecí en mi, perdón, nuestro cuarto…- dijo H. Jane con calma.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Hermione sorprendida.

-Smithers ya está aquí… buena suerte…- le sonrió H. Jane, girándose a verla, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione no supo qué decir, verse a sí misma tan destrozada, le impactó más de lo que podría admitir.

-No te preocupes… Ron sabe que hiciste lo correcto- le dijo seria y se giró hacia el frente, para encarar a Smithers.

-Gracias…- le susurró H. Jane, mirando como Hermione doblaba en el siguiente pasillo.

-Ya comienza…- susurró, mirando con una sonrisa, como su mano comenzaba a ponerse traslúcida.

Usó un hechizo y se limpió la sangre, no quería que Ludo la viera así.

Escuchó la pelea entre su yo y los mortífagos, podía ver las luces de los hechizos rebotando, y luego el gran rugir del relámpago.

-¡Superiora! ¡Superiora!

-¡Ludo!- sonrió Hermione, mirando como Ludo aparecía por el pasillo.

-¡Superiora! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Logré hacer la comadreja que tanto te gusta!- sonrió Ludo emocionado.

-Gracias, Ludo, gracias- le dijo Hermione abrazándolo y sollozando.

-¿Qué pasa Superiora…?- preguntó Ludo extrañado.

-Ludo, te quiero mucho Ludo, cuídate y sigue practicando. Estoy segura que llegarás muy lejos… lo sé… lo sé…- decía mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Te vas a ir, te iraá lejos?- le preguntó Ludo con una tristeza profunda- ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te…! ¡Yo te…!

-Ludo, te quiero mucho…- le sonrió Hermione y se abrazó de él con fuerza.

-Superiora…

-Aolo… solo déjame estar así, un poco más…- le susurró, pero de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

-¿Superiora?

-Adiós, Ludo… te voy a extrañar…- le sonrió Hermione, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-¿Superiora?- Ludo trato de abrazarla, pero la atravesó.

-Jeje, esto… es tan raro… cuánta paz…- susurro Hermione y desapareció.

-No… no…- Ludo cayó sobre sus pies, mirando incrédulo donde antes estaba Hermione.

-Superiora… superiora…no…no te vayas… ¡JANEEE!- gritó Ludo desgarrándose el corazón.

-Al fin me llamas por mi nombre…

-¿EH?- Ludo se giró y vio a Hermione de pie, con una gran sonrisa, pero varias heridas.

-¡JANE!- gritó corriendo a abrazarla- ¡JANE!- decía Ludo llorando, mientras ocultaba su rostro el pecho de Hermione.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien Ludo…- le sonrió Hermione, acariciando su cabeza con cariño, y mirando con tristeza, donde antes estaba su otro yo.

-¡Ah! Estas heridas…¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ludo separándose de ella muy preocupado.

-Smithers y dos mortífagos me atacaron, los dejé inconscientes en el otro pasillo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿QUÉ? ¡DIOS! ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARTE A LA ENFERMERÍA! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!- gritaba Ludo todo asustado y dando vueltas alrededor de Hermione.

-Calma Ludo, ellos no tardan, seguro han escuchado todo el desastre- dijo Hermione mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Dumbledore y compañía- Además…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy harta del tiempo…- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
